What the Darkness Brings
by I Agree
Summary: A tragic attack leaves a near paralyzed Kagome in the care of one icy cold demon lord with an agenda rivaling Naraku’s wickedness.
1. Prologue: The End of a Fairy Tale

What the Darkness Brings

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Words:

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

AAAAAA

Prologue: The End of a Fairytale

Seven years after the Well incident

It all started on her fifteenth birthday. Really everything started on her fifteenth birthday. It was as if she had been born that day. Before then she had just been your run of the mill Japanese middle school girl with average grades, an average body and looks, a huge crush on the most popular (and boring) boy in the entire school, and had a crazy wannabe priest grandfather who told of demonic stories and gave her dried kappa's feet for her birthday. Yes, her life was the epitome of normal. The turning point in her life had been the exact day she had turned fifteen.

Her stupid fat cat had gone into the well house again, and her little brother had been too frightened of what lay in the dark recesses of the building to go after the animal. Ever the brave one after her fathers untimely death, she had volunteered herself at the request of her little twerp brother to rescue their beloved house pet. She should have known that something was wrong when there was a strong pulse of _something_ in her side and a little foreign voice in her mind quietly cackling with glee.

The voice wasn't all that strange to her, in fact it was a comfort for her. Actually there were a multitude of voices that spoke to her, and for her entire life they had been with her. They were always quietly giving her company in her lonely moments, always reassuring her when she'd done something, always somehow lifting her spirits when she was saddened. They were almost loving to her, almost another parent of sorts. But never, _never_ had they laughed so wickedly, never had they frightened her so much than in that moment. Stupidly, she had ignored that particular warning sign and had paid for her ignorance when she had been forcibly pulled down the old Bone Eaters Well into another time.

Her life had begun then. It had become a fairytale, a lovely, violent fairytale that she had wanted to run away from, that she wanted to end so she could be 'normal' once more. That, of course, could never have happened. Even if she went back to a 'normal' life, she'd still have the memories of what the past had held for her.

Seven years had passed since she had turned fifteen. Seven years that had been filled with pain and anguish, love and hope. She had lived through hell, had battled with the devil himself and had come out on top, barely alive but feeling the victory. She had become a saint in the eyes of the continent, of both demon and human, she had become their lovely miko heroine. She thought that finally, _finally_, maybe she could have some semblance of a simple life.

But now, when she was willing to live this life, she was faced with the end of her fairytale.

Smirking silver eyes bore into her own sea-blue ones, trying and almost succeeding in terrifying her. It didn't work though. She had lived entirely too long, though too much for anything to scare her anymore. But it didn't mean that she couldn't see her own death in those eyes.

And it was all because of that damn well.

AAAAAA

A.N. (Ha hah ha!!! I posted early, now you cannot send me mean letters saying that I am late!) I want to thank everyone for their patience and support for this story. It means a lot to me! I've revamped this whole story and I heart it so much now! I hope you do too!

And thank you Thank You to those who offered their congratulations on my getting over depression! You guys are good for the soul:)

BTW!!! Happy Birthday to me…. Happy Birthday to me… Happy Birthday dear Tiffie… Happy Birthday to me! Now off to work with me! Those puppies can't feed themselves now can they?!

Expect more soon!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Kagome

What the Darkness Brings

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Words:

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

AAAAAA

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Kagome

Kagome's 17th Birthday

It had been hell to get away from Inu-Yasha. Per usual the brash inu hanyou ranted and raved about her 'necessity' in going back to the future, telling her than she needed nothing from 'that world' except for ninja food, ramen, and tampons. All else was considered stupid and juvenile in the eyes of a very immature half demon. (He'd earned himself a nice fat 'sitting' session when he told her that tampons were useless, that they didn't stop her from smelling like blood and a woman's sex parts during her 'female times'. Wisely, he'd never again questioned the importance of her sanitary items.)

For the past year of their journey to find the rest of the jewel shards, she had taken up the habit of just trying to let him yell his anger away when she told him that she was going home. It worked sometimes. In those occasions he would just huff and wave her off after his tirade, telling her he didn't know where 'that bastard Naraku' was and he had most of the shards anyway was so it didn't matter if she went home or not. Just bring him back some ninja food and those tasty treats shaped like pieces of meat and had a picture of a little dog thing on the front of the package (dogs are so easy). Most of the time though, he was a hell born jerk who would not willingly allow her to go to her family, friends and school, shouting at her that she had a duty to the Feudal Era and the Shikon Jewel that she so foolishly shattered.

Really she did understand where he was coming from. She probably understood more than he did what her duty to the past was. She had broken the Shikon no Tama, it was her responsibility to put it back together and to keep it out of the grasp of evil men and demons. She understood, really.

Today though, she hadn't wanted to deal with it. She hadn't wanted to go home to her family and go on a tirade to them on how unfair the first love of her life was and how he worked her to the bone, only appreciating her when someone took her away from him or when he thought she was dead. Today was her seventeenth birthday, and she wanted to remain happy for the entire day.

It didn't stop her from feeling guilt for 'sitting' her best friend ten feet into the ground and yelling at him that she deserved to go home for her birthday.

Kagome sighed as she hefted her pack strap to a more comfortable position on her shoulder. It slightly alleviated the ache that had begun to develop after four days of carrying twenty pounds of food, textbooks, a bow and quiver, and clothes… damn 'necessities'. Her eyes scanned the foliage surrounding her as she made her way to her portal home, searching for any demon or human who would threaten her.

It was a futile effort, she knew. Her ability to sense energies had gotten stronger in the two years that she had been in the past, so much so she always felt the Shikon no Tama around her. It had been a hassle when she'd first started always sensing them. Inu-Yasha had gotten angry with her many times, accusing her of purposefully misleading them so they wouldn't want to hunt for the shards anymore. Admittedly, she'd thought of doing that before, but it had just seemed too underhanded to her. It had just been a coincidence it began to happen.

But her ability to sense things so strongly went only so far as the jewel shards. While it was true that she could sense more than what she used to, it didn't help her against multiple youkai or youkai who knew how to suppress their youki. Not to mention none of her fighting skills (or lack thereof) had been honed. She would be no use in any sort of battle, defense or otherwise. Still, it gave her some piece of mind to at least search for anything threatening, at least then she could yell for some help.

A smile touched her lips when she spotted the clearing, the tension of being out in the open where various youkai could get her beginning to fade. Kagome giggled at the thought of being home for the first time in a month, needing to have her mother baby her again to counter all the death and evil she'd seen in the past (literally). Her mother was always so good at making her feel better about keeping her responsibility to the Jewel of Four Souls.

Quickening her pace at the promise of coddling (and of course the presents waiting for her at the shrine), Kagome hopped to the well and looked down at the dark depth of the ancient well. Inu-Yasha's back would be healing soon, leaving her about five hours to spend with her family before he came to drag her back to the past. Unless she got him to join in with birthday festivities, which would get her either ten more minutes or the rest of the day and the next. A thoughtful frown touched her lips and she crouched down enough to rest her elbows on the well. It was an interesting concept, and no doubt it would produce some amusing scenes with her girlfriends there to question him about his 'two-timing' ways.

However, it had the potential for some bad situations too. The hanyou could hurt someone inadvertently, or perhaps he would somehow blow his cover and everyone would find out that he was only half-human. That would suck completely. She could just picture the commotion he would cause. Hysterical mothers and murderous fathers either trying to get their children away from 'the thing' or trying to kill it; newscasters and all other media flocking to the 'story of life time', and not only would every military force in the world come to play, but scientists (mad or otherwise) would flock over like it was a field day.

Eh, maybe it would be. After all, she hadn't felt any sort of demon in her time so it was highly unlikely that any normal, non-holy person with a scientific mind was able to get a hold of any youkai. Finding some 'never-before-seen' creature would make any self-respecting science nerd wet his or her pants in excitement.

But still, she would really like to spend more than five hours with her family after she'd spent a good month in the past. Was a day or two really too much to ask? Was it so unreasonable that she want to spend some time with her family whom she had grown apart from because she'd spent too much time in the past? She certainly didn't think so. In fact, it was Inu-Yasha who was asking entirely too much of her. A month without a proper shower was horrible and disgusting! And a real bed for a change really wasn't too much to ask for after spending at least two weeks out under the stars. Honestly, why didn't they believe her when she said that they could get sick doing that too much? (In reality, she wasn't quite sure about that fact, but one could never be too safe now could they?)

Kagome sighed as she scanned the forest ahead of her, searching for anything of interest. 'Normal-sick.' She was 'normal-sick.' She was sick and tired of being the Shikon no Miko. She wanted to go home and live out the normal life that had been ripped from her those two years ago. She didn't even care if it was more boring than this alter-life of hers. She didn't care if she thought her friends in the future were shallow and self-centered. _She didn't care._

A rustle behind her jerked her roughly from her infuriating thoughts and her entire body tensed unpleasantly. Her entire being went on the defense, but she did not move a single muscle. She hadn't heard anyone come upon her, she had sensed nothing and no one.

'_Powerful youkai,'_ her mind screamed, '_get down the well. Go go go!'_

Her body refused to submit to the whim of her brain, and instead, slowly stood from where she crouched, dropping her backpack so she could access her bow more freely.

"I've been standing here for more than ten minutes, miko. What plague's your thoughts?"

Kagome whirled around at the voice of her most hated enemy and almost cringed at the sight of the bamboo pelt. Without much thought, she had an arrow draw and pointed at the evil hanyou, wood glowing with holy energy. "What do you want, Naraku? If I were you I'd hurry up and leave before Inu-Yasha comes."

The creature chuckled darkly at her bluff, sending a cold shiver up her spine. "I came for the jewel shards of course. I do know that you have them. As for the inu whelp coming to save you? I don't think so, Kagome-san. Your precious Inu-Yasha is still trying to dig himself out of that handy little hole you put him in."

This time, the young miko really did cringe. Damnit, she hated it when people called her bluffs, she always felt like a fool.

Or got scared shitless like at times like these.

"What's more, your taijiya and houshi friends are currently engaged in very scandalous behaviors, a very vulnerable position." Kagome gasped quietly and Naraku smirked. "Good for them I'm too interested in you and your few jewel shards to pay them any mind."

Kagome forced herself not to sigh in relief (though she no idea why… she was the one in danger, not them). She wouldn't let the bastard have that satisfaction. "I'm not giving you my jewel shards. They don't belong to you!"

Naraku laughed darkly, "Oh? They don't? Who do they belong to then, pray tell? You? I don't think so."

She blushed darkly and grimaced at him, "It was in my body until I turned fifteen. I think I'm much more entitled than you to the Shikon no Tama."

A frown suddenly appeared on the hanyou's face. "Hn." He raised up a hand and snapped his fingers. Then, as if something met his satisfaction, he smirked snidely, "Then I suppose I will have to rid of you to make the Jewel mine, now won't I?"

An unnatural flurry of movement behind her had her starting once more, causing her to jerk to the side to keep who ever it was from being behind her. She faltered a bit when she was met with bored grey eyes of a woman dressed in English western clothes of blue and green (her waist looking painfully cinched by a corset) standing on the lip of the well. Straight black hair obscured the features of her face slightly, however Kagome's attention was not on her face all that long.

What stole her notice was a blood red skull in the woman's hands, matching almost perfectly with the red paint of her nails and lips. The young miko shuddered at the wild aura of a something magical she felt coming from the strange woman, and moved her charged arrow to point at her. A movement from Naraku had her aiming right back at the hanyou as she backed up from the two. Her eyes and the arrow darted two and fro, unsure who she should really fear at the moment.

"I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine." Naraku said blithely, gesturing to the woman with a clawed hand, "Her name is Charlotte and she hails from the Western countries. Isn't that _fascinating_."

Not really. It was horrifying. The west was English and France and crap like that. English was where wild magic and dragons and Merlin existed. Merlin was a scary bearded guy with a wand. Wands were not good news if those Harry Potter books were anything to go by. It wasn't a very good resource, but damnit, she hadn't thought there were demons before she was fifteen and laughing at all the 'fairytales' and 'myths' she'd read about when she was younger.

She wasn't laughing anymore.

Her literature teachers and grandpapa were.

So was Naraku.

"I see you understand the implications of her being a foreigner." The half-demon said slyly, waving a hand slightly at the English woman.

The woman moved immediately, dropping down to the grass and turning to face the well. Slowly she began to circle the well, gazing down into its depths until she reached a corner of the structure. She stopped there and bent to hold the brilliantly red skull just above the wood. After a single, unintelligible word, some of the red color of the skull literally _dripped_ onto the wood and spread to form a symbol Kagome could not recognize.

Horrified, Kagome aimed her arrow at the woman, "What are you doing?! Stop it!"

Just as she loosed her arrow at the woman, an unpleasantly familiar tentacle shot out and intercepted it. Instantly the appendage was purified, but just as quickly it was replaced by another two. With lightening fast reflexes honed by years of battling youkai (and the bastard she was currently fighting), Kagome purified them and raced as far away as she could. Inu-Yasha. She had to get to Inu-Yasha and the others. They would help. They had to help.

But just as she reached the edge of the clearing, she heard Naraku's maniacal laughter ring out and felt a strong barrier encase the field. She skidded to a halt before her body slammed into the barricade, whirling about to face her fast approaching enemy. She knocked another arrow and let it fly before taking off into a run, hoping that her aim was true. A hiss of pain behind her told her that she had gotten him but not well enough. She continued moving, knowing that a moving target was harder to kill, and not wanting to make this any easier for the hated hanyou. When she felt she was far enough away, Kagome turned and shot an arrow at the baboon clad one. To her satisfaction, she saw the holy arrow sink into the flesh of his stomach, and immediately he began to disintegrate. She threw him a cocky smile before turning to the well and taking aim of the sorceress dying a fourth symbol on the final corner of the well. Her smirk widened considerably as she let go of the arrow and watched it fly to the unsuspecting foreigner's heart. "Welcome to Japan, lady!"

No sooner had the sarcastic words left her mouth than did a piercing agony split up her side. Eyes wide with pain and surprise, Kagome instinctively jerked away from harm and twisted about to see what had done it. Bile rose up in her throat at the sight of her attacker. Naraku glared at her from the ground, his only arm bracing his remaining body – just his torso and head – and just about twenty tentacles sprouting from his back.

Forcing her mind away from her revulsion and pain, Kagome reached for another arrow and sent it to his head. The many tentacles moved immediately, guarding what was left of him, allowing themselves to be purified instead of the main body part. Panicking, she fired arrow after arrow in a desperate attempt to kill the resilient hanyou, wishing that she hadn't taken her eyes off him to attack the witch. Hell, she even wished she'd listened to Inu-Yasha for a change!

Sobbing hysterically, Kagome reached back for what she knew was her last arrow and let it fly at the monstrous demon. She nearly vomited with her terror when she saw that last arrow easily batted away from a lazily moving tentacle and the torso beginning to move forward with the aid of the appendages.

She laced her bow with holy energy while she backed up slowly to the well, basic instinct beginning to overwhelm her. In her mind, her world faded until only the partially disintegrated hanyou and herself remained battling. As the demonic tentacles came at her, she batted them away with her bow, purifying them into dust. Few of the appendages got through to her, only giving her a slight scratch or a hit that would severely bruise later before she purified them. Somewhere in the back of her mind, where she had the time to think, she was proud of herself for holding up so long.

It seemed like an eternity before she finally got an opening to strike at his head, and in some satisfaction and relief, she raised up her bow to bring down onto what was left of him. But suddenly he backed off, an eerily cocky smirk on his face that seemed reminiscent of the one she had bestowed upon him not too long ago. A cold feeling shuddered through her spine. Ignoring the sense of intuition like a fool, Kagome stepped forward and swung her bow down upon the hanyou's head.

Something from behind her yanked the bow from her hand and momentum had her stumbling forward into the grasp of the conniving half-demon. He laughed darkly when his tentacles wrapped firmly around her waist and arms, raising her up some feet above the ground and forcing her into a sort of sitting position, pressing her knees against her chest. He moved her backwards until she was hovering over the Bone Eaters Well and removed just enough of the appendages around her to make her hopeful, yet nervous at the same time. The witch had been performing a spell on the well, probably somehow affecting how it worked. But Kagome hadn't seen the witch after she'd shot her arrow after the woman, there was a chance that she'd killed or wounded the woman enough so the spell hadn't been completed. So, if Naraku thought the spell was complete, and he dropped her down, she would escape!

That hope was dashed, though, when the witch walked into her peripheral vision, no skull, red or otherwise, in her hands. Kagome glared at the woman, her fear and anxiety rising even as she got a satisfaction out of seeing a large dark spot of something on the bodice of her dress. At least she got her. Hopefully the wench bled out.

"Your shards are mine, Miss Miko."

The voice of her truest enemy made her snap back to attention, and she watched, horrified, as a disgusting tentacle seemed to slowly reach to where her vial of shards lay against her breast. Her heart beat wildly against her rib cage as she began to struggle violently, ignoring Naraku's tentacles as they tightened around her painfully in an effort to still her wriggling. He began his trademark maniacal laughter once more as he touched the tip of his attachment touched the glass vial. "They are mine, priestess. They were mine even before you were born, before you were conceived. Even before your great-grandparents were conceived. _They are mine."_

Kagome shuddered in fear at his menacing tone, her body long having frozen up during his declaration. Her lungs refused to work as she watched his body began to slowly piece itself together again with the stolen energy he received from the Shikon shards.

..::He feels wrong::..

The quiet utterance caught her off guard, startling her with their abrupt return. They startled the breath back into her lungs, and suddenly her holy energy and something else flared up protectively around the jewel shards. Surprised at the sudden appearance of purification energy, Naraku's tentacles receded from around her body, dropping her down into the wells depths. The holy powers that had so miraculously made its appearance became much stronger before disappearing completely.

Almost immediately after, she impacted the dirt floor of the well violently, and pain tore through her body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream of agony as she grappled with the futile effort to quell the pain.

Mercifully, she slipped into the unconscious world.

AAAAAA

EARLY UPDATE!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	3. Chapter 2: The Hanyou's Worst Nightmare

What the Darkness Brings

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

AAAAAA

Chapter 2: The Hanyou's Worst Nightmare

Naturally he was pissed with the miko.

Being put ten feet into the ground – four feet deeper than what humans were buried, mind you! – for no good damn reason would put anyone into a bad temper. Not only that, but he was in a very undesirable spot to be 'buried' in. He could hear the Pervert and Sango getting close to the dirty deed not far off. It was a good thing his nose was clogged up with dirt, he didn't want to scent them. In Kagome's words, that would be 'gross.'

Inu-Yasha clawed his way out of the hanyou shaped hole he'd been sentenced to not twenty minutes ago, groaning as his back protested the movements. Thirty 'sits.' She had given him thirty 'sits' for no reason at all. And then the little twit runs off and goes home. Damn wench. If that was why she 'sat' him, why didn't she just ask? He'd been planning on letting her go home to that damn 'par-tea' thing she talked about. He'd even been interested in going with! But no-o-o-o-o-o, the wench had to go and pull some muscle in his back. Bitch. Next time she wanted to go home he was going to clog that damn well with a tree.

A particularly pronounced groan from a certain taijiya had him crawling much faster to the well, ignoring the little twinges of pain his movements caused. He'd rather be in pain than hear that. It took a few moments, but when he was finally far enough away not to hear the activities of his two friends, he slumped down on the ground and waited for his back to heal itself.

The wench was a mystery to him. Obstinate and compliant, violent and tender, the woman was an excess of confusions. To this date he confused the hell out of himself trying to figure out how the hell he could have mistaken her at all for Kikyou. Where Kikyou had been quiet, Kagome was loud. The former was well matured, the latter was in the awkward transition between childhood and adulthood. Where Kikyou's scent had been sad and achingly lonely, Kagome's was soothing and loving. Where Kikyou was calm and serene, Kagome was calm and serene one moment and hysterically frantic in another. They were completely the opposite. Why the hell had he been crazy enough to mistake them?

Inu-Yasha sighed and shifted to a more comfortable position, wincing as his back protested. He supposed it didn't matter anyway. The Kikyou he knew now was nothing like the one he knew then. He couldn't love her anymore. She was vindictive and bent on taking him to hell. He really didn't want to go to hell. It was nice up here on Earth.

The old Kikyou, the priestess he knew before she had pinned him to the tree, was the miko he loved. She was sweet and loving, eager to please and submissive, yet she could dominate him with her powers. She was a rare wine for him, a woman he was forbidden to have. He'd loved her almost instantly. Now all he could do was remember and mourn.

He'd thought of making Kagome her replacement for some months after he'd realized Kikyou had died. As bad as it sounded, he'd only cared that Kagome looked like his former love. Being a reincarnation she could have been perfect for it. But Kagome had been raised in a different time, where women were equal and could dominate a relationship. This made her unpredictable and never quiet, always speaking her mind. Not to mention Kagome was the type to dominate. It was that, among other things, which put him off from going after her. He was the dominant one, not she. (And it wasn't because he was UNABLE to dominate her!… he just… didn't want to… he was nice like that…)

A particularly painful twinge told him his back had completely healed itself. Gratefully, Inu-Yasha stood and stretched moaning with the pleasurable cracking. With an evil smile, the inu hanyou bound off in the direction of the well, determined to get the wayward miko back to this time no matter how much she ranted and raved. He would let her go back of course, but it would teach her to mess with him for no reason at all.

Jumping from tree to tree, the hanyou happily went through the plan in his mind. From 'kidnapping' the miko when no one was looking to shoving her down the ten foot deep hole that she had created with her painful sits and running far enough away so he wouldn't be sat. That would completely make his day. He would wait and hour or two (possibly even go to the par-tea!) before coming back and 'rescuing' her, holding her so she couldn't use the cursed word, then dropping her off among her friends so again she couldn't sit him. Yeah, that would amuse him…

A glimmer of something ahead of him had Inu-Yasha stopping short just quickly enough to not slam into a black barricade of some sort. Confused, he reached out and touched the wall. He yelped when a sharp zap of energy seared his skin. Growling in irritation, the inu hanyou pulled out Tetsuseiga and concentrated enough energy into the fang to turn it into the red colored barrier breaker. With a single swing the painful barrier was gone to be replaced by the stench of Naraku.

Panic swept though him, "KAGOME!"

Running at speeds he'd never gotten to before, Inu-Yasha searched for his dear friends scent amidst his mortal enemies smell. Why hadn't he scented something before? Why hadn't he HEARD something before? He was going to kill Miroku and Sango later if Kagome was hurt!

Skidding to a halt next to the Well, Inu-Yasha finally got a whiff of the one he sought. The well, her scent trail ended in the well. Relief swept through him, almost forcing him to his knees. She made it to the well, she got out, Naraku didn't get her. He slumped down next to the well, all the energy having left his body with the abrupt absence of adrenaline. He leaned his forehead against the lip of the well and took a deep breath. Only to find that something wasn't natural. Kagome's scent was still too present to be… gone. Slowly he moved to look over into the depths of the well. His heart jumped to his throat at the green at the bottom of the well. He jumped down.

Frantic fingers ghosted over the prone form of his best friend, trying desperately to find out what was wrong with her without damaging her fragile body anymore. His hands could find nothing wrong with her. No life threatening scratches or bruises adorned her body, nothing that she hadn't had worse of in the time she'd been in the past. But his ears and nose told him of a different story. Her heart wasn't beating correctly, and her breathing was entirely too shallow. Her scent was clouded with pain and terror. He needed to get her to help and he needed to do it quickly.

As carefully as he was able, Inu-Yasha slid his arm under the young miko's shoulders and his other under her knees. He winced at the slight crack he heard coming from her spine as he rose, cursing himself for being too rough with her. Figuring he could do more damage to her than what he'd done just before, the inu hanyou leapt out of the well and made a mad dash to old lady Kaede's hut, cursing whatever movement he made which caused his best friend more injury. When he finally broke through the tree line of his forest and caught sight of the old lady's shed Inu-Yasha breathed a sigh of relief and sped up shouting the old miko's name.

"I am not deaf, Inu-Yasha," The old woman's voice reprimanded from inside the hut as soon as he'd hit the deck of the hut.

The tone was sarcastic, but Inu-Yasha didn't bother to yell at the old woman for disrespecting him. Instead he shouldered the tatami mat covering the doorway to the side and stalked indoors. "Kagome's hurt."

His announcement caught the old hags attention and stunned silence reigned as he went to the corner where Kagome kept her sleeping bag, kicking it open. As gently as he could he rested the unconscious time traveler on the down blanket. His face contorted with rage and regret as he heard the bones somewhere in her body once again crack in protest. All at once, the whole room seemed to be a flurry of movement and sound that he could not properly process. Shippou's wails of whatever he was saying were the loudest in his ear, drowning out most everything else. Akane, Kaede's recently obtained apprentice, tried to consol the fox youkai while also trying to aid her master. Kaede herself knelt down beside him and began to both talk to him and examine Kagome.

But he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't see anything other than the still form of his best friend lying before him. She was barely even breathing correctly now, her breaths were too sporadic. Was she really dying? Was she really slipping away from him as his mother had those many years ago? Were the gods taking yet another person vital to his life? Were they using Naraku to rip his heart into more pieces than it already was? The claws of his fingers dug ruthlessly into his palms at the thought, but he barely flinched with the pain. A pulse at his side from the Tetsuseiga gave the warning that he had better calm before it was forced to suppress his demonic nature, but he barely registered the swords call through his rage and misery.

"Inu-Yasha."

His red hued gaze snapped to the elderly woman sitting tensely beside him, and his nose took in the scent of despair she was radiating. His heart fell to his stomach and his voice came out as a growl, "What is it? What's wrong with her?"

"There is nothing I can do for her, and it is too dangerous for ye to move her. Her spine has been compromised."

Inu-Yasha growled, transferring his fear into anger, "What the hell are you trying to say, hag?"

"She-" Kaede's voice hitched for a moment, "Inu-Yasha… Kagome is going to die."

XD

In his life he'd only once asked the gods for anything and he had quickly learned his lesson that day.

When he'd turned eight, he had run away. The boys living with them at the compound had been making fun of him again and, per his mother, he was unable to fight back. They were weaker than he, they couldn't defend themselves. He took his rage out on himself instead, running aimlessly into the youkai infested forest surrounding the complex. He'd ignored his mothers shouts of warning as he'd gone. The rain had begun.

It was a cold night and he'd gone far from home. His mother had followed him; he had known that she would. It had been the only reason he'd run so far away from his home, his mother would surely find him if he got lost. His mother always found him.

But the weather had turned for the worst, and he'd found his mother trembling in the cold, scratches all over her body from demonic attacks. After apologizing and crying profusely to her, he'd guided her back home, swearing that he would never run again. As usual his mother had given him a light but effective reprimand as they traveled home, sending the little hanyou into a depression. A depression which only worsened when his mother fell ill.

At first, the sickness had been mild. All the healers, miko's and houshi's had all said it was just a severe cold. She would be healed with the proper teas and ointments. Before long however, the sickness ravaging her body became increasingly worse and nothing they could to could help her. His mother had been dying of pneumonia and he was watching her waste away.

He could remember her putting up a good front whenever he was around. She would always smile merrily and tell him silly anecdotes, hiding her coughs from his sensitive hearing. She was her normal self whenever she was around. He'd fallen for it for some time, weeks even. It wasn't until the scent of death started to permeate from the gentle smell of his mothers flesh that he realized exactly how dire her sickness was. He'd demanded to know what was wrong with her, why she wasn't getting better. Her reply terrified him. 'I'm only human, Inu-Yasha.'

After that declaration he hadn't left her side unless it was absolutely necessary, not wanting any last moment with her wasted. He remained even when her caretakers demanded that he leave, threatening him with a beating or to send him off to bed without his evening meal. He stayed with her even as she passed on to the next world, her hand in his and a loving smile on her face.

It was when he watched her being placed on a pedestal, her body motionless and skin pale that he began to beg the gods to return his mother to him. He begged for them to bring back his only friend and the only one who loved him. He didn't want to be alone in this world, he didn't want his mother to be gone. But his words had gone unheeded and he'd had to watch as his mother was put up in flames.

He'd learned his lesson: Ask the gods for nothing. He'd stuck by this lesson for the rest of his life, not even honoring the gods that 'graced' him with their presence. No. They were worthless and cruel, they didn't deserve the 'honor' and 'praise' they wanted. But now he couldn't help it. He couldn't even remember the simplest of his life-lessons. His heart stopped beating. His lungs stopped functioning. The blood in his veins ran cold.

And he prayed, 'Please gods let her be alright.'

XD

Pain. Oh she was in so much pain. Her world was filed with the dreaded feeling.

Her fingertips tingled harshly but tolerably so compared to the other things she was experiencing. Her head felt like it could burst with the agony she was in and her spine felt like it was being torn out. These didn't frighten her, not at all. What she feared, was her legs numbing.

That wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. With all the information she'd gotten from those first aid classes her mother had requested she take, she could recall very easily that not being able to feel something that was supposed to be in pain was not good. She had hurt her spine. She was going to be at best paralyzed. At the worst, she was going to die.

Kagome prayed for that outcome.

It wasn't right, she knew, to pray for her own demise. Her life was not her own. People still loved her and needed her. Her life belonged to them. She had her duties as well. She still had to piece together the Shikon no Tama and purify it. It was her fault it was in pieces. She still had her family and friends. She didn't want Souta or Shippou to grow up without her in their lives.

But this pain. It was so intense. Even in her mind she couldn't escape the torment she was being put through. No one in this time could heal her of what was ailing her. In her own time it was highly illogical she would be healed enough to the point so she could live without pain. So she prayed for her death, and prayed for in to come quickly. She didn't want to suffer any longer. She didn't want to be paralyzed for the rest of her life. She didn't want for her friends to suffer as she suffered. If she died, they would at least know she was no longer in any pain.

So she prayed for it. She hoped beyond hope: 'Please. Let me die.'

XD

The screams of pain had been echoing throughout the compound for hours. She was almost certain her hearing was going to suffer for this.

Lately, the screams were quieter, becoming hoarse, but it was expected. After all, the wind witch was loud and very vocal with her pain. It was rather interesting in a grotesque sort of way to hear how long a woman could scream. The top time so far had been for two whole minutes.

Charlotte repressed a sigh as she twisted a lock of her black hair about her finger. Trying to pass the time by ignoring the fuming hanyou was quite difficult. After all, he was muttering to himself in a rage and squeezing the heart of the poor incarnation of wind. Really, it was quite stupid to pointlessly abuse his lackeys; they were the ones who helped him out after all and such good help is so hard to find. It was very obvious that the woman loathed him already. Torturing her wouldn't make her like him. The English woman frowned at the thought. Well, maybe they had different customs here, she wasn't entirely sure. Was giving pain something intimate? She knew it could be in England… but that was a different matter entirely.

She clucked her tongue and shook her head, tossing the strands of hair over her shoulder. It was a complete mistake coming to this small country. Not two days inland and she was the captive to a maniacal half demon with too many screws loose in his skull. She blamed Sebastian. He wanted to her to 'taste the delights of the world.' Stupid git. Oh she was 'tasting the delights' alright. This was delightfully horrid. If she ever got home she was going to put a spell on him so horrible no woman would look at him again. It would serve him right for getting rid of her so he could take a few dips with several different women. Really were all men such pigs?

A particularly piercing shriek from the elemental demon brought Charlotte violently back to the present. Grey eyes took in the sight of the other woman curled up on the floor, clutching at her chest where her heart should have been. A twinge of pity ran through her. Really, misplaced anger was not very healthy. Naraku was pissed with her, the elemental had nothing to do with his rage.

And even then, it wasn't her fault that his plan had failed. She had done everything according to plan. Except for perhaps getting hurt. That wasn't in the plan at all, and her side was still wounded. It wasn't normal either, the magic in her blood would always heal her. But for some reason, the magic in her refused to go there again. Which pissed her off royally. Naraku had miscalculated the girl's power. He had miscalculated the girl. Therefore she in turn had not been as on guard as she should have been and had been badly wound. It was his fault, not hers.

The foreign woman sighed and focused her gaze on the owner of her life. She had questions for him, and she would be damned if she wasn't going to get the answers to them. "I thought you were certain of the girls 'incompetence'."

Red eyes snapped to her and glared menacingly, squeezing the heart in his hand hard enough for the wind witch –Kagura was it? – to pass out. "It would not have mattered if anyone was injured so long as the wench had remained in her time."

She raised an eyebrow, "It would have worked had you fully known the extent of her powers."

The shape-shifting hanyou growled menacingly at her, "I told you the extent of her powers, woman! This power was new and different from anything she has shown before!"

"No it isn't you moron!" She snapped without thinking, "A person of energy does not gain or loose any power unless it is by a source foreign to their bodies. There was nothing there to give her any more power."

A menacing light entered her 'masters' eyes and he gently (ironic) replaced the barely beating heart of Kagura into a small vase, "A miko has as much power as the gods grant her!"

Charlotte frowned, "A 'miko'? I don't understand that word. Are there any English translations for it?"

A smirk of superiority touched the others lips, "A miko can be translated as a priestess or a witch."

Shock shuddered through her system before rage took its place. Acting upon her anger, Charlotte shot up from where she sat and glared down at the abominable hanyou, her hands clenched at her sides, "A PRIESTESS?! You had me pitted against a PRIESTESS?!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow, "Why not? I am a demon after all and I do control you for the time being."

Her anger burned even hotter and she began to pace the floor around the unconscious elemental, "I am a dark witch, my powers come from the same place as you demon half was spawned."

"Calm yourself, woman." A flash of metal caught her attention and a cold shudder echoed up her spine. Her grey eyes snapped to her jailor and widened at the sight of a small silver box in his hands. She glared at him, but complied, sitting down where she had been before. She sneered at his superior smirk, but did not dare to test him. He had already displayed his willingness to torture his underlings, she did not want her life to end prematurely.

Naraku smirked horribly, "Now, you will tell me what you meant by your last exclamation."

She debated not telling him, but his long fingers caressed the lid of the small box in warning. She gave him a withering glare, "Dark magic is utterly useless against those connected with their god or gods. Holy magic with humans are usually stronger than dark energy. Especially if those people are highly favored by the gods."

A fang flashed with a wicked grin, "Pity. But I am curious. Are you telling me that you are of no use to me?"

Slight fear took hold of her, but she didn't show it out of self-preservation. "Perhaps."

The smirk widened frighteningly as the clawed fingers of her 'master' tightened on the lid. "Very well then."

XD

Naraku eyed the tiny foreign demon feasting upon the burnt flesh of the now dead English witch, amusement glittering in his eye. That had been… interesting. He hadn't known that such a small creature could hold so much power over one with more… power. He would have to keep that in mind.

The hanyou sighed and shifted his attention to a more important issue. The failure of his latest plan. It had been unexpected, to say the least. He had thought a foreigners magic was much more powerful than it was. Though perhaps it was just the woman who was weak, he wasn't too sure about that.

Nevertheless whatever had caused the malfunction it had only served to almost completely reverse his plot. He did not have the jewel shards, but instead they rejected him. The well was not closed with the futuristic miko stuck in the future, but instead the well was closed with the girl stuck in the past. But most importantly, unless the girl died, she had gained a power even stronger than his. The only good aspect of this situation was the girl was direly wounded and would possibly not survive. While it was not his intention to kill the one who held his Kikyou's soul, it would serve his purpose.

The only thing he could do now was to try to understand exactly what had happened.

But what did happen? What exactly was that power which had burned him so much he could still feel its pain? It had come and gone so quickly he could not get a proper feel for the energy. Not only 'what was it' but where did it come from? The foreign witch had been right, no one's power got stronger or weaker, it was either repressed or released. The miko did have much repressed powers, but the energy which had attacked him was not hers. It was something else, something that almost felt like the Shikon no Tama.

Naraku frowned. Of course it couldn't be. The Shikon was a collection of demonic souls and a single soul of a miko. The demonic aura's should have suppressed the miko's powers with their own strength and they would not aid a priestess. After all they had been trying to kill the legendary priestess Midoriko, why help the one who could possibly be the incarnation of both Kikyou and the current Shikon no Miko?

So what was it? What had given the priestess her new edge? And how, oh how, could he turn it against her?

The little foreign imp caught his eye as it dragged the witches intestine to the corner of the room. Naraku snorted in amusement, enjoying the sight of the witch being torn apart slowly. It would be much more satisfying if she were still alive, but then beggars can't be choosers after all.

His amusement faded to curiosity however as the little imp tipped over a decorative vase belonging to the previous lord of the castle. The delicate thing shattered into tiny bits releasing what was within and startling the imp enough to make it skitter away with the organ still in its jaws. As the small thing disappeared into the body of the dead witch, Naraku eyed the bit of rolled up yellow parchment. It held no scent, and there wasn't even the aura of the person who wrote the thing. Instead, the silvery ribbon tied around the scroll exuded a magic he hadn't felt in years. A Fate's magic? Why would a simple lord have a bit of Fate magic it his home?

Frowning, Naraku stood and approached the shattered glass, ignoring the tiny shards as they broke into his flesh. Gracefully he bent down and picked up the aged parchment. With a well honed claw he sliced through the ribbon and magic, barely wincing at the sharp rebuke of pain he received. Shaking it off, the hanyou opened the parchment and swept his gaze over what was within.

Red eyes widened in surprise.

Moments later, an all too familiar evil chuckle echoed through the compound.

AAAAAA

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	4. Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Hope

What the Darkness Brings

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

AAAAAA

Chapter 3: A Little Bit of Hope

Kagome was getting worse by the day. At times she was lucid enough to speak, to reassure the others there had been nothing they could do to help. Those times were becoming increasingly few and far in between. No one believed she would make it past the next two weeks.

It was hard watching her. It was even worse being in the same room with her. He could smell her agony, he could hear her near-inaudible whimpers in her restless sleep. Watching her try to writhe around in an attempt to ease the pain broke his heart. Her normally healthily tanned skin was pale and moist with sweat. Her face was continually contorted in pain, her hands clenching so hard her palms had begun to bleed long ago. She had to relieve herself where she was. Sango or Kaede were constantly cleaning up after her.

When she was lucid was somehow able to suppress the pain to eat and try to reassure Shippou she was holding onto her life as much as she could. The kit was too smart and his senses too good for her to even try to lie about her survival, especially when it looked so grim. She was the one who was handling the situation the best, as crazy as it sounded. She smiled when everyone cried, she was the practicality when everyone was hysterical and panicking. It amazed him that she could be so calm in such a condition. He would never be so strong, he would have given up from the first. He supposed he was the one acting the worst in this. He couldn't listen to her whimper in her sleep without whining himself. When she paused in taking a breath he went into a panic, thinking she was going to die right then. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst was he could do nothing for her, only watch her pain.

He was helpless.

Inu-Yasha stared up at the night sky from the roof of Kaede's hut, his body tense and weary. It had been a week since he'd found her at the bottom of that damn well, a week of his best friend in torment because he hadn't gotten to her in time. What kind of friend was he anyway? He knew exactly what type. He was a friend that pissed off everyone around him and drove them away so he couldn't help him in time, that's what kind of friend he was. Worst yet, he was a friend who was going to lose his best friend. That was no friend at all in his book.

The inu hanyou heaved a sigh and jumped down from the thatched room, figuring it was time to relieve Sango from watching over Kagome. It was getting dark and the woman hadn't had any rest or a substantial meal since the day before. Bracing himself, he opened the tatami door and stepped inside. Not two feet in he had to suppress a gag of revulsion at the combination of undesirable scents. He didn't dare breathe through his mouth. He would more than likely taste everything then.

He walked over to the corner where Kagome rested fitfully and leaned down, touching Sango's shoulder. "Hey."

The young taijia jumped in surprise, blinking wildly up at him with tired eyes. "Wha?"

Inu-Yasha gave her a half smile, "Go to bed Sango. I'll look after Kagome for the night."

"Oh." The young woman stood up, wobbling slightly in her exhaustion. "I'll to now bed go."

He chuckled softly at her slur, watching as she stumbled over to where Miroku slept and cuddled next to the monk. It wasn't long before she was asleep herself, snuffling softly in her rest. He smiled slightly but only gave her his attention for a few more moments until he began his watch over Kagome. His breath caught when he saw pain contorting her normally pretty face. Instantly, he reached out and touched her clammy cheek, trying to sooth her pain through his touch. It didn't work of course he didn't think she could feel anything beyond her agony. It was a heart-wrenching thought. With a sigh, Inu-Yasha pulled away from his friend and shifted so he could lean against the wall. He crossed his arms and sighed, taking in Kagome's scent. He winced at the illness he found.

She was going to die and it was his fault. How could he be so stupid to let her go alone? So what if they had taken that path countless times before? The world was an unpredictable place and so many things were capable of happening. And not only was he stupid for letting her go home alone, he was stupid for not letting her go home more times than he had. Hell, he missed his own mother, why try to take Kagome's from her?

"In-Inu-Yasha?"

Surprise, the hanyou's gaze snapped to the one lying beside him, his eyes widening when he saw her pain filled eye concentrating on him. He reached out and grasped her hand. "What? What is it? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

A wavering smile graced her lips, warming his heart just a bit. But a spasm of pain had her grimacing soon after, tears coming to her eyes as she tried to fight off a whimper. "You… don't need to… get me anything Inu-Yasha."

He nodded sadly, squeezing her hand in reflex. "How is it? Are you feeling at all better?"

A tear fell to the futon under her, "It comes and goes."

Inu-Yasha nodded again, unsure what to do or say. He gazed down at their joined hands, forcing his own tears back, not wanting her to feel any worse than she did. Kagome never did like anyone to cry at her expense, it had always made her cry as well. And though she was already crying, there was no need to make it worse. She knew how he felt anyway, so there really was no reason for him to express that sentiment so physically. She knew. She always knew.

Her sudden intake of breath started him and his spine stiffened in preparation of her falling into unconsciousness once more. The clearness of her eyes told him she was far from the sleeping world for the moment. "Inu-Yasha, please, I need you to do something for me."

He nodded eagerly, scooting closer to her so he could hear her quieting voice, "What? What is it? I'll do anything if it'll get you better."

"Kill me."

His breathing ceased and for a moment it seemed as if his world stopped turning. Had he heard her right? Kill? Kill Kagome? No. Surely he had heard her all wrong. She wouldn't ask _him_ to kill her. There was no possible way. She was too strong for death and he too weak to end her misery. She knew that. She couldn't have requested that of him. In short jerks, Inu-Yasha shook his head, forcing himself not to crush her hand in his by mistake. "What? What did you say?"

The desperation in her eyes frightened him more than any demon had ever been able to, "Please, Inu-Yasha. Kill me. I can't live this way."

Her voice was a mere whisper, but he heard it as if she had been shouting. "K-kill?"

"Please." She sobbed the word.

He shook his head emphatically, "Kagome I can't!"

"Yes you can, you have to!"

"No!"

"I can't… live like this Inu-Yasha. I'll go insane."

"You can't make me kill you! I won't do it!" He hissed.

Tears began to fall from her eyes, "I'm going to die anyway Inu-Yasha. I should have died… down in the well. No one… should be able to live through an injury to the spine."

"That means you might live!"

"It means… I'm going to die… in agony or live in misery."

He looked away from her, his eyes closing in fear and hurt. In his minds eye he could see a lifeless Kagome where she lay, his hands stained in her blood. Horror and dread forced a sob from his throat and with his free hand he covered his mouth. The acid of his stomach began to rise in his esophagus; he forced it away along with the horrifying image in his head. He looked at her dully, his mind desperately trying to completely understand her request. Was she truly asking him to kill her? Did she really think he could? She was everything to him, didn't she know? Didn't she know he would die along with her if he was the one who took her life?

But she was in pain. She was dying. It hurt him so much to see her like this. Would it be so damning to end her suffering? They had no way to heal her, no way to dull her pain. Would it be a kindness to kill her?

Inu-Yasha shook his head and sighed dismally as he gazed into his friends eyes. "Not now Kagome. I promise I will if we can't find something to help you soon. Kirara is still trying to get one of those other miko's. Hang on just for a bit longer." The relief in her eyes almost made him retch. He couldn't even imagine how much pain she was in if she was relieved that he promised to kill her. It must be hell.

The hanyou watched her fall into unconsciousness again, carefully extracting his hand from hers so she wouldn't be harmed by his claws. Releasing a shuddering breath, Inu-Yasha buried his face in his hands. There wasn't going to be any help coming soon enough. Kirara could get anyone here fast enough to keep Kagome from forcing him to fulfill his side of their deal. Kirara had left four days ago to get an infamous miko. The fire cat wasn't even likely to get back for another week. The priestess lived on the mainland.

Kagome was going to die and he was the one that was going to kill her.

Dear heavens forgive him for killing one of the blessed ones.

"M-master Inu-Yasha."

The familiar nasally voice of Myouga on his shoulder had him jerking upright. Instantly his sorrow formed into fury. Angrily, Inu-Yasha snatched the small flea youkai up and glared down at him and snarled, "Hell of a fucking time to show up, flea. What sort of problem with the ladies do you have now?"

The flea in his clutches shook uncontrollably, "N-none, my lord. I had just h-heard the Shikon n-no Miko had been b-badly hurt. I w-wanted to confirm the rumor."

Inu-Yasha tossed the flea across the room. "What use are you then you damn coward?"

He heard a tiny thump against the wall, but the little servant came back and stood next to his former master's son, hopping from one foot to the other. "But my lord! I think there is help yet!"

His golden gaze snapped to the fidgeting demon, "What?"

"There is one, my lord, who might know how to help Lady Kagome."

Inu-Yasha didn't like the way he was avoiding naming the person or demon. The flea usually gave the name straight away. It was going to be someone he really didn't like. "Who?"

Myouga's voice hitched for a moment, sounding like a hiccup before he continued, "Your family has long been privy to medical scrolls that are beyond this time. Each inu in the family is tutored thoroughly in ways of healing."

The implications were all too loud, "Sesshou-Maru. You're telling me that my bastard half-brother is the only hope for keeping Kagome alive."

His vassals eyes were fearfully round, as if he were afraid he would be squished for implying something of the sort. Inu-Yasha's mind, however, was on a different thought process than violence. Sesshou-Maru could help Kagome. But would he help? Would he give aid to his hated sibling? In both their lives they had never done a single kind thing for each other. The hanyou stared at Kagome lying unconscious before him. Should he even try to find the Western Lord? Would he be able to get back in time?

Inu-Yasha stood, deciding it didn't matter if Sesshou-Maru didn't want to help. He at least had to try. He could do no less for Kagome.

Turning towards the door, he didn't even bother giving a backwards glance, knowing it would be harder to leave if he saw her in her injured state. "Myouga, wake Miroku and tell him it's his shift. Tell him I will be back as soon as I can and not to let Kagome talk him into killing her."

"My lord? Are you going to seek Sesshou-Maru?"

Inu-Yasha didn't bother to answer as he stepped out of the small hut and began his search for Kagome's cure.

XD

The lands belonging to the Silver Inu's – the Western Lands – were vast and grand. Up until Toshiro – the great-grand father of the current lord – the previous rulers had set out to conquer the entire island of Japan, waging wars against all who would threaten them and all who would not relinquish their lands. Before long the Western Lands were not just in the west anymore, but all of Japan, China and some of India and Russia. The Great Giver Toshiro had given back much of the lands the Silver's control when he came in power, feeling that an island could not sufficiently control half of a continent. Those who were freed viewed him as their savior. Those in his family had him killed for his actions.

But still the lands were large. The West controlled the largest amount of land in Japan and was slowly and subtly regaining what Toshiro lost. Over many hundreds of years only yards of land had been gained back from the other lords. Amazingly, no one had ever noticed the slow commandeering.

Inu-Yasha noticed. Oh, how he notices, and he hated how massive the Western Lands were. For two days he had been running around within the boundaries, stopping for nothing as he sought his elusive half-brother. He hadn't stopped to eat nor sleep, had not stopped when a goddamned demon made a laughing stock out of him. There was more than his pride at stake. Kagome was getting closer to death in every moment. He would not pause.

But finding Sesshou-Maru was harder than he thought it was going to be. The Western Lands reeked of him, his scent was deeply melded with the surroundings. Because of this it was impossible to accurately track the bastard and Inu-Yasha was on a wild goose chase from hell. The only thing that kept him going was knowing his brother would eventually get sick of him spreading his scent in his boundaries. His brothers patience for him wasn't great, so eventually he would come and forcefully kick him out. All he depended on was when the bastard would show up.

Inu-Yasha skidded to a halt under a tree, breathing deeply to try and catch his breath. Along with the air, he took in the scent of everything around him. His brothers stench registered first, stronger than usual but still too ingrained in the land and air around him to decipher where the bastard was. The second scent he found was one of a kappa, the stupid retainer of Sesshou-Maru to be exact. That was no help either. Everywhere the bastard went, the kappa went. No help there. Neither were the scents of the two headed dragon or the girl. He heaved a sigh and moved forward again, moving in a random direction. Seeking his elder intentionally would never get him found.

The only warning he had before being thrown into a large tree was the sudden sensation of his brothers oppressive yoki. Inu-Yasha was up instantly, glaring at his brother and waiting for the next attack. But his brother merely returned his glare, his cold and violent. "You are trespassing and defiling my lands. Leave now or die."

The hanyou spit out the blood from his mouth, "Asshole."

The acrid scent of his brothers poison made itself known and Inu-Yasha winced. "Name calling will get you nowhere little brother but closer death. If you do not leave I will be forced to kill you."

Like he needed an incentive to try to kill him. He could swear by anything all Sesshou-Maru was 'Die, Inu-Yasha' and 'You are not worthy'… and maybe even 'Damn I'm pretty.' But Inu-Yasha didn't voice his thoughts and shook his head to get his thoughts in the right place, "I can't leave. I need your help."

Surprise flashed across the taiyoukai's face before in was replaced by curiosity. "You have come to me for help, brother?"

"I have no other choice."

A malicious smirk crossed the others lips, "You must be desperate then half-breed. Tell me what you want of this Sesshou-Maru."

Hope began to bloom in Inu-Yasha's chest. He hadn't said no. Sesshou-Maru hadn't said no. "Naraku got to Kagome, she's dying. Myouga said you could help."

Sesshou-Maru became thoughtful, tilting his head to the side making him seem more like the dog he was. "I wonder how you figure this Sesshou-Maru has the capability of curing your mate."

Again, Inu-Yasha shook his head, "Kagome's not my mate. And Myouga told me that our youkai ancestors studied medicine."

"I see." Suddenly the full-youkai turned and began to walk away. Inu-Yasha followed, feeling like a 'whipped puppy' as Kagome had called him once. He didn't care, he only cared if Sesshou-Maru conceded to his request. "I suppose this Sesshou-Maru could help your… miko… however I will not. She is annoying and a hindrance, my life will be much better without her in it."

Surprise and dread found their way into Inu-Yasha's mind, freezing him in place for a moment or two. The accompanying anger managed to force his body back into movement and he darted forward to catch up to his brother. He skidded to a halt in front of the cold demon and glared at him. "You have to help her."

"No I do not."

His claws dug deeply into his palms, spilling his blood on the ground. "Give me a better answer than you don't want to."

"I dislike her immensely."

"Why?"

"I believe we already discussed this brother." Mock shock and scorned decorated his voice.

He felt rage rip through him and at his side he felt Tetsuseiga pulse, "Damnit Sesshou-Maru! She's begging to die!"

"Then deliver the death she yearns for."

The sudden memory of Kagome's desperate voice ripped at his heart and his ears flattened against his head, "I can't. I can't kill Kagome."

"Then she will stay in pain."

The thought nearly ripped him in two and Tetsuseiga once again pulsed, keeping the beast within him at bay. He watched as his brother passed him to continue on his way. Inu-Yasha turned around to yell at the heartless bastard, but it caught in his throat. Yelling at his brother would do nothing, it would only make Sesshou-Maru reject helping her even more. There was only one thing that would get Sesshou-Maru to even remotely consider helping.

Without a second though, Inu-Yasha ran in front of his brother. He dropped to his hands and knees, bowing his head in an act of submission. "Please Sesshou-Maru. You can help her, I know you can."

The voice that answered him was scathing, "Resorting to begging brother?"

"Only if it will get you to help Kagome."

He didn't get an answer for some time, but even though it grated on his nerves, he didn't dare look up. When his brother finally spoke, his voice was merely curious. "You would beg for the girl?"

Inu-Yasha could only nod, but it was apparently good enough for the Western Lord for, with a strong yank on his arm, Inu-Yasha was on his feet. For a moment, Inu-Yasha almost looked away from his brother face. There was no condescension in his expression, nothing that he was used to seeing when his half-brother looked at him. No, there was something else in his eyes which he saw.

"I will make a deal with you then."

Relief made him compliant. "Thank you, thank you."

Sesshou-Maru nodded in acceptance and released the youngers arm. "In return for the girls treatment, should she survive, this Sesshou-Maru will receive one of two things. The first I request is the return of my arm, she can retrieve it from where it lay."

Inu-Yasha blinked at the simplicity of the request. That and he had thought his arm would grow back on its own. "A-alright."

"The second, if the girl is unable to fulfill the first request, I demand the Tetsuseiga."

Annoyance ripped through Inu-Yasha. Of course the bastard would make the Tetsuseiga a part of the deal. It wasn't like the asshole needed his sword. With just his poison he could fell one thousand demons. He just wanted it because their father didn't want him to have it and it was now Inu-Yasha's. Asshole.

But the sword was nothing to him compared to Kagome. She could get him out of his youkai-state easily and he was strong enough to kick that bastard Naraku's ass on his own anyway. There was only the chance he would lose his fathers sword anyway. Kagome might eventually be able to get the Sesshou-Maru's arm back. So grudgingly Inu-Yasha nodded. "You've got yourself a deal."

Sesshou-Maru nodded and raised a hand to his mouth. Inu-Yasha watched in surprise as the youkai lord cut open his palm with a fang and reached out to him. "If it is a deal made, then it must be official."

Understanding dawned on the younger and he held up his still bleeding hand. He could feel his brothers more powerful blood mixing with his own as soon as they clasped hand, nearly making him shudder with the sudden sensation. Eventually, when Sesshou-Maru was satisfied with the exchange, they stepped away from each other, breaking the connection between blood. Almost in sync, the two brothers turned and ran to where the young miko waited in pain.

AAAAAA

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	5. Chapter 4: Diagnosis and Treatment

What the Darkness Brings

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

AAAAAA

Chapter 4: Diagnosis and Treatment

Traveling was slow with the hanyou holding him back. Not only was his human blood impeding his youkai side from running at the normal pace of a demon, but the boy had obviously not slept or eaten for a good few days. If he had been a less patient youkai he would have left the bastard already. It was because he was patient, however, that he kept with the speed of his younger sibling. That and he didn't want to be harassed by any demon hating ignorant human in the village of Inu-Yasha. He would hate to have human entrails on his claws again. It was hell to get the stench out of his skin.

He scented the tears a few miles off, along with it he could nearly taste the despair and sadness painting the air so thickly. Upon further investigation, Sesshou-Maru was interested to find it was not the priestess who was crying, but the exterminator wench. The tears of the kit were there as well, but the demonic child always seemed to be crying for some reason or another so it was nothing new. The taijiya's crying was strange to him, though, more interesting. And it was an incentive to hurry his fathers bastard son along. "The taijiya cries. Perhaps something has happened to the girl."

The scent of panic which met his nose after his proclamation nearly made him smirk. His ruse worked and his hanyou sibling was off like a shot, adrenaline getting rid the exhaustion he may have been afflicted with. Sesshou-Maru quickened his pace as well, quite pleased he got his way. It was a wonderful change concerning Inu-Yasha.

It was also amusing to see the hanyou at his worst. 'Fool. The stench of death is nowhere to be found.'

When they cleared the forest Inu-Yasha again sped up, having no obstacles in his way to slow him down. Sesshou-Maru matched his younger brothers pace in some surprise. How unusual. He'd never seen the boy move so quickly. Perhaps it was the desperation he had instilled in the boy. Worry could do so much to any creature.

Sesshou-Maru allowed for some distance to come between them, allowing his hanyou brother some time to check up on the miko and to assuage his fears. He bypassed a startled elderly priestess on her way back from an herb patch. Scenting one particular herb, Sesshou-Maru stopped dead before her. The one-eyed hag jumped in surprise, the basket of herbs falling from her grasp as she went to defend herself. He snatched a four leaved plant out from the air before it fell to the ground and continued on his way to the scent of illness. Without a word he passed the taijiya sobbing on the ground and pushed aside the tatami mat barring his entrance.

The scent that met his nose made him sneeze, involuntarily trying to get the disgusting odor from his airway. Annoyed with his mistaken action, Sesshou-Maru melted the doormat to the wall to keep the air in the hut circulating. Ignoring the five other occupants of the hut – his brother at the girls side, the miko herself, the kit, the monk, and the hanyou's flea bitten flea retainer – he stalked to the small window and tore off the shade. He frowned as much of the acrid scent left, leaving behind one that didn't seem to fit well… poison?

A light being suddenly jumped upon his shoulder and Sesshou-Maru just resisted the urge to brush off his sleeve. "L-lord Sesshou-Maru! You have come to aid the girl!"

"Everyone with the exception of the hanyou leave."

Shock spread throughout the room, and every one of them – though the hanyou he could not account for – gazed at him as if he were insane. Before long they couldn't stand the silence and it was the monk who spoke up. "I beg your pardon, Lord Sesshou-Maru?"

He snapped a cold gaze to the bold human. "You may beg, but do not expect any results in your favor."

He took pleasure in the angry flush which spread across the mans cheeks but kept his gaze locked onto his in challenge. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the elderly miko and taijiya walk into the room. Before he could demand their removal as well, he was interrupted once again by the audacious human. "What is your reasoning for-"

"Get the hell out."

Surprised eyes – including Sesshou-Maru's – turned to look at the hanyou crouched low next to the miko. The taijiya was the first to gather her wits. "I-Inu-Yasha… what?"

Inu-Yasha stood away from the girl-miko and faced them all with a stern look on his face. "Sesshou-Maru has more to benefit from if Kagome is alive. He's not going to hurt her. If he wants you out, then you leave."

With that said, Inu-Yasha gave everyone a careful glare, daring his pack to deny his commands. Slowly and one by one, each of them left without a word, the taijiya leaving last with a threatening glare to both inu's affecting neither in the least.

Once everyone was out (though they were hanging close by the open door) Sesshou-Maru went to his new patient. Gracefully he dropped down to his knees, studying the unconscious woman on her stomach. Her scent was close to the edge of death, but not there just yet. The muscles in her legs were twitching minutely with atrophy, and her back twitching heavily with the pain. He could scent a magic deep within her flesh. Curious, he pressed that spot and watched as the magic flared to life. At the same time the miko's scent of pain strengthened to a level that, in reality if her back were truly so damaged, she would be long dead. The magic was making it feel worse than it was.

Interesting.

He backed off and turned to his brother, "Since I do not have my usual assistants with me, you will have to do." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you will be able to stomach this brother? This surgery will not be anything usual by your standards."

Sesshou-Maru noted the slight twitch of his brothers eye "Yeah, no sweat."

"Go fill that cauldron of water and be quick about it."

With a skeptic look at his brother, Inu-Yasha hauled up the basin and dashed out the door, leaving Sesshou-Maru to his own devices. Deftly, said youkai cut through the young mikos garments to properly see her back, frowning when he found the entire length of it covered in a yellowed bruise. Funny, he hadn't scented that much displaced blood, old or new. Discarding the thought for another time, he pulled out the herb he'd acquired from the old hag and crushed it in his hand. A sap-like liquid seeped from between his fingers. Dripping a good amount of the malodorous ooze onto her back Sesshou-Maru tossed aside the remnants of the plant and began to massage it into her flesh.

As he expected the scent of pain ebbed away and her muscles relaxed under his care. What he didn't expect was her eyelids fluttering open and her hazy gaze looking over her shoulder to him. His eyebrow rose at her scrutiny, wondering if she were either extremely tolerant to pain or if he had assessed the diagnosis wrong. Both were possible, though he would not admit the latter out loud. Trying to appear unfazed by her abrupt return to the conscious world (though for the most part he really was) he continued his massaging her back.

"S-sesshou-Maru?" Her voice was soft and wavering with pain, but clear enough to comprehend. "I-is that you or am I seeing things again?"

"The former," wasn't it obvious it was he kneeling next to her? Then again, he'd never been human before, he would not know how disorientating it was for her kind. Though perhaps she hallucinated often. If that was the case, then 'again'? Why would she hallucinate about him? And what would she hallucinate about?

Her confusion was obvious in both scent and on her face. "Why are you here? Where is everyone?"

"Your pack is outside waiting for this Sesshou-Maru to finish his care. Inu-Yasha is at the river to bring back water."

She frowned, "'Your care'? Why does Inu-Yasha need to bring back water."

He very nearly rolled his eyes, "I am here to undo the damage done to your back, priestess."

Surprise and hope overtook her emotions, "You can do that?"

Once again he nodded, praying it enough to satisfy her questions. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Perhaps it would have been best for the both of them that she remained unconscious. He preferred silence while he worked. Actually, he preferred silence to any form of conversation.

"How? And why would you help? You and Inu-Yasha aren't on the greatest of terms. And to tell you the truth I kind of prefer Inu-Yasha to you."

His tail twitched in aggravation, as if he didn't already know that. He frowned down at her, "Why so many questions?"

"Because I'm curious and you've got the answers."

Her immediate, unfazed answer had him blinking in incomprehension. He understood from Inu-Yasha that she wanted to die but did this girl have no fear? He was almost impressed… but only almost. "I have the knowledge of my ancestors in the medical fields and the whelp and I struck a deal."

He noted her immediate turn into suspicion, "What kind of deal?"

"Your healing for either the return of my arm or the Tetsuseiga."

She frowned, "What if I don't want to give you back your arm?"

"I will get fathers fang."

She glared at him darkly, but it did not faze him in the least. He had seen worse on his allies. "You have yourself a handy little deal there. You are such a jerk."

That one had him going for a moment. "Why do you refer to this Sesshou-Maru as a twitch of the muscle?"

She looked ready to laugh and yell at him at the same time, "It means that you're a mean and annoying person."

"This Sesshou-Maru is not a 'person'."

The priestess huffed, "Whatever." She remained blessedly silent for a whole two minutes. "So what are you going to do to fix me?"

"An excision."

She looked wonderfully horrified. "Ex… ex."

A sadistic smile touched his lips, making her horrified look all the more pleasing to him, "You can say it priestess… 'excision'."

At his taunting she was finally able to (unfortunately for his ears) shriek her protest. "You're going to take something out!?"

He raised his hand after wiping the residual plant goo on the remnants of her yukata and rubbed his ear in an attempt to ease its pain. "There is magic within you which is making your ordeal much more painful than it truly is. If there were no magic, you would have about the same amount of pain as you are having now."

She looked surprised, "R-really? So it would be just like cramps?"

He ignored that last part. "Not to say it would not eventually get worse if you were up and about. My suspicion is that you have pinched a nerve or cracked a vertebra. One of your stature would have healed it most of the way, but not completely. However, several other things might also be wrong."

He hadn't expected her to understand entirely what he had said and was highly surprised (and reluctantly impressed) when she did. "But if I damaged a nerve or… cracked a vertebra… wouldn't that mean I won't be able to walk anymore?"

"Are you able to feel your legs?"

One slender shoulder moved up in a shrug, as if it would answer his question. Thankfully she decided to elaborate. "Sensation fades in and out."

He nodded, "Then most likely you will be able to walk again."

She smiled at him brightly and tiredly, surprising him with the honesty in it. Was she always this open with creatures who were her enemies? How very interesting.

"There is one thing this Sesshou-Maru needs to know before he will be able to perform the surgery." He continued when she nodded her consent. "Do you trust this Sesshou-Maru with your life?"

"No."

The answer was immediate, surprising him. He canted his head at her in silent question. She smiled at him sheepishly, her cheeks flushing a dull red as she tried to find the energy to explain. "It doesn't really matter to you if I live or die. Yeah it would be cool for you since you would have a good chance at getting your arm back. But if I die, you would get the Tetsuseiga. You have a win-win situation, so you wouldn't care about my well being."

It was reasonable, very reasonable in her point of view. It was, however, highly illogical. He was going to be cutting open her back and surgically altering a few things. She would trust him with that but not her life? How stupid.

Sesshou-Maru watched as she fell unconscious again, having been overexerted from trying to survive and quell the pain for so long. He was amazed she had even lasted this long. Humans were so… not demonic.

Not two moments after the girl passed out, Inu-Yasha burst through the open door, haphazardly carrying the requested water. Without turning to face him, Sesshou-Maru motioned for him to put it on the fire. When he heard that was completed, he reached into his hoari's sleeve and pulled out a small violet flower and tossed it into the heating water.

"What was that for?" Amazingly, the hanyou seemed genuinely interested. Curious. Did the hanyou find something other than destroying or killing things.

"It will sterilize everything this Sesshou-Maru uses. The air will also be freed of infestations so I will not have to worry over frivolous things such as airborne viruses." He glanced back to the wide curious eyes so like his own, "Are you able to stand extreme temperatures?" At his brothers careful nod, he continued, "When the water is at a boil, put your hands in it then come over here immediately."

It took some time, but when the water was finally boiling Inu-Yasha had his paws sanitized and was over like a shot. "What do you need me to do?"

Sesshou-Maru pointed to the middle of the large bruise, "You must make a two inch incision here. She does not trust me so I cannot make the first cut, her instinct would force her powers to the surface."

The horrified look on his younger brothers face was priceless, one that he was sure that he would remember and cherish for the rest of his long life. Right now though, it was a sign he was going to be a pain in the hind quarters. "Brother-"

"No."

His amusement faded into annoyance. "You must."

Inu-Yasha's face was becoming more pale by the second, "I can't harm her Sesshou-Maru!"

Sesshou-Maru bit back a sigh, "Are you such a fool brother? If harming her slightly now can save her life, what difference does it make?"

"It would mean that I hurt her!"

He nearly backhanded the fool, "You are ignorant. There is no possible way you can put her through any more pain than she is going through now."

"But… but I…"

At the sight of his younger half-brothers weakening resolve, Sesshou-Maru softened his argument. "If you cannot make the cut, then I cannot fix her brother. Surely she will forgive you for aiding me in this endeavor."

With that knowledge, Inu-Yasha cracked and with a hesitant hand, cut a deep line where Sesshou-Maru told him to. The elder brother nodded his thanks and reached forward to begin his part, "I will need you to clean off the blood as I work, it will only harden and infect her body if it is not cleaned away."

"W-wait, aren't you going to do that thing with the water too?"

Sesshou-Maru didn't even glance back, "The poisons in this Sesshou-Maru's claws keep his paws free from infectious things."

Inu-Yasha nodded in understanding and picked up a cloth Sesshou-Maru had sanitized some time before and began his duty of cleaning up the spilt blood. Sesshou-Maru ignored him and focused on the task, using what he read about human anatomy and the experience he'd had with a human cadaver to tell him what he needed to do. Really it was very similar to a youkai's composition, all he really needed to worry about was her bleeding out. That would kill her faster during a surgical treatment than anything he knew about. Aside from pulling out the heart… or taking a sword to her… and many other handy ways of killing.

Blinking away those stray thoughts, he began, using his claws to slice through pink muscle and tissue until he got to the white of her vertebrae. He frowned at the sight of a small crack in the bone and the bit of European black magic clinging to it. European magic was rare here; he'd only ever seen the type once in his life. How would Naraku get a hold of such a thing? He shook his head and set about removing the enchantment.

Pulling off the curse was easier than expected, most likely because the one who did it was dead. Knowing Naraku, he wouldn't keep lackeys who failed for too long. Sesshou-Maru was surprised to see, however, the extent the magic worsened the pain and damage. As soon as the magic was removed the bruise on her back lost much of its dark color and reduced in size. It compacted from the entire expanse of her back to the size of his hand (it was truly amazing what the mystical realm could do). Once he was completely satisfied the curse was gone, Sesshou-Maru summoned a miniscule amount of his corrosive poison and touched it to the crack in her spine.

Inu-Yasha's fist suddenly wrapped about his wrist, "H-hey! What the hell do you think you're doing callin' up your poison?!"

He sighed, "Melting the bone back together so she will be fully healed later."

The grip around his wrist wavered, "How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"I am not one to waste my time Inu-Yasha. And anyways, her holy energy would purify any poison which had ill intent."

The hanyou still scented highly suspicious, but he let go of him anyway, letting Sesshou-Maru continue with the delicate procedure of melting the bone back together. A small spark of holy energy burnt the flesh of his finger, but he ignored the slight pain and continued with his ministrations. It would heal faster than she would, there was no need to worry about it.

When he couldn't see any more of a crack, Sesshou-Maru set about 'stitching' back the fatty tissue, her muscle and her skin back together. At short intervals, he pinched together the tissues of each layer together and released poison to cauterize them.

Eyeing the blood surrounding the wound, Sesshou-Maru dropped a few bandages and a cloth into the boiling pot, only removing the cloth and squeezing out the excess water. He waited until it was cool enough for her human body to handle to gently clear away the rest of the blood, getting a better view of how bruised her flesh was. He was satisfied to find it wasn't too dark. At least it wasn't as dark as it had been earlier. He looked to his half brother. "The wound needs to be dressed, but the bandages must dry first."

Without further encouragement Inu-Yasha was up, dipping his hand again into the boiling water and running his hand along a line above them. Sesshou-Maru nearly smirked, seeing some of his family's intelligence within the hanyou. He eyed the younger as he hung up the long strips, would it be wise to teach him his families secrets? Stowing the thought away for later contemplation, Sesshou-Maru went back to cleaning off the miko's back.

It took some time and patience, but when the bits of cloth were finally dry Inu-Yasha retrieved them and handed them over. Sesshou-Maru calmly took them, careful not to let them touch the floor. "I will need you to raise her up so I may wrap her wound."

Inu-Yasha frowned, "You only have one arm."

He raised an eyebrow, "I am aware."

The hanyou shrugged and situated himself on the other side of the priestess, waiting for orders.

"One arm must be under the ribs, just below her breasts – are you blushing brother? – and the other under her hips. This way her spine will not bend too much."

Slowly, Inu-Yasha did as directed, a rather juvenile blush on his cheeks as he did so. Once the priestess was up enough, Sesshou-Maru picked up a thick pad of cloth and placed it on the wound.

"Taijiya," a squeak and a small thump from the peeping exterminator nearly made him smirk, "This Sesshou-Maru needs your assistance."

The woman rushed in and knelt by him, needing to help her little sister in any way she could. Sesshou-Maru noted her cheeks were still stained and her eyes red with spent tears. Interesting. It really didn't matter though, as long as it didn't interfere with assisting him. "There is a wet cloth by the pot. Clean your hands with it."

She did as directed, and was back within moments. Her eyes were on him, waiting for his instructions. "As I only have one arm, I cannot dress her wound. As a warrior, I am sure you have experience in such matters."

Understanding dawned on her, and immediately she had a bandage in hand and began to wrap the miko's up. Sesshou-Maru removed his hand from the pad on the girls back and watched the experienced movements of the taijiya. He took in the young woman's scent subconsciously, and his eyes narrowed as the earlier scent of poison came from her. Almost immediately he knew why.

"The priestess asked you to kill her."

The exterminator froze for a moment, but continued without making a sound.

"You very nearly did."

At that, Inu-Yasha looked up in surprise, only his strong will keeping him from dropping his best friend. The taijiya, however, sobbed and nearly stumbled onto the wounded girl. Sesshou-Maru's hand shot out and stabilized her. She continued her work, not offering an explanation for what she had tried to do, no one asking for a reason.

When she tied off the last of the bandages, she was out of the hut and away from them. Without a though to the woman, Sesshou-Maru directed Inu-Yasha to gently lie the girl back down. "I will be back in two weeks time to check up on her, then I will determine when I may begin therapy. I will send an assistant of mine to keep watch over her while I am away. He or she will most likely spend the rest of the miko's life watching over her – do not protest it is for her own good. Use the leaf I used earlier to numb the pain."

Inu-Yasha frowned, "The thick one with the purple veins?"

Sesshou-Maru nodded and stood to leave, "There is an aloe within it that both numbs and heals. Use it as often as it pleases, there are no repercussions." He turned and began to leave.

"Thank you."

He only paused for a moment, wondering whether he should acknowledge his brothers reluctant words and embarrass the whelp – and amuse himself – or just let it go…

"Tell your monk to find the taijiya before she kills herself out of regret." Without a glance back, Sesshou-Maru exited the stuffy hut and began the journey home.

AAAAAA

Yay! I be back with another chapter! I like this one very much! It went smoothly. Mmm…. Hot Taiyoukai giving a massage…. Yum!

To My Reviewers:

A-Single-Spark:

Vyncent: As soon as I saw your reviews I went to the nearest hard flat surface and smacked my head against it. This is the kind of thing that reminds me to do a thorough edit. Ah well, I'll fix it sooner or later. To my credit though, 'bamboo' looks greatly like 'baboon'… Thanks for the catch!

Mystic Miko: Yes, it's awful, but I didn't know how to delete the chapters. ;.; Sorry! Thank you though for your complements and support!

Kotainuchan: I fried it up and ate it… I wuz hungry.

Fred: I tried to e-mail you before, but I was rejected! So here it is now. Thank you for your information! I was really skeptical about her input but I couldn't confirm it because I hadn't seen any Inu-Yasha's for some time so I wasn't going put it in. So thank you thank you for confirming my beliefs.

Adultfanfiction:

Cocoke5: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy my story!

Seren1tyStar01: I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you almost cry! I was thinking about giving them a happy ending and actually since you voiced your opinion, I feel that I must… after all, I don't want to end up in tiny pieces! XD Thank you thank you very much for your Moon: Wow… I didn't mean for it to be so mysterious, but that's good though! It keeps people hooked! Thank you for your support!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	6. Chapter 5: Skulls of Red

What the Darkness Brings

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

A.N. I forgot in the last chapter… ::clears throat and holds up a card:: I, I Agree, apologize for anything I screwed up – medical-wise – in the last chapter. I am in the graphic arts field. Medical arts are my sister's forte. Thank you, have a good day and enjoy.

AAAAAA

Chapter 5: Skulls of Red

Twenty years away from home was indeed a long time, even for him.

Cold golden eyes took in the highest mountain, taking note of any changes he might have to kill someone for. He grimaced at the sight of a very obvious guard standing at attention high on the main mountain. Fool, he was putting the entire fortress at risk. Why couldn't Jaken find competent youkai to guard his home? The last impudent bastard who was given the job had fallen asleep. He was, of course, dead within moments of Sesshou-Maru finding out. No one had slumbered on the job again.

With an angry sigh and a last look to the blatant bastard, Sesshou-Maru went through one of the hidden entrances of the many tunneled mountain. He motioned to one of the guards just within the entrance, and immediately the wani demon stepped forward, bowing deeply. "At your service, milord."

"There is a sika guard by the seventh entrance. Is he new?"

"Hai, milord."

Sesshou-Maru nodded, "Inform Commander Usui of his lack of covert skills and have him transferred to some other department in the military sector more suited to his expertise."

The guard nodded submissively, "If that is your wish."

He waved the crocodile off, watching indifferently as he bowed deeply and hurried to complete the directive. The taiyoukai went on his way, going down the descending halls of stone carved in the mountains. After some time, a bit of light began to brighten the tunnel and not too long after, the main cavern of his home came to view.

It never ceased to impress him, this marvelous feat of his ancestors. The sight before him was one of the most impressive things he had seen in his long lifetime. Within a cavern at least ten times the size his own father's true form, Sesshou-Maru's home was the most hidden and at the same time the most beautiful. Carved into the stone of two high and wide mountains meeting was the Western Japanese Palace. Its stone landscaping was decorated by crystal stalagmites and stalactites fashioned in the most interesting forms, unusual plant-life of likes he could never see on the surface world, and a river of crystalline water running many feet deep though one could still see the bottom. The entire cavern was riddled with spells and enchantments to keep it in this form, for it would have long ago died because of the light giving crack high in the caverns ceiling. He was unsure of the semantics of it, however, he knew only light was let in, and none of the minerals or vitamins which could kill the wildlife within the cave. His home, however, was the only reason he ever came back.

He dreamed of the day he could be rid of the creatures and family members he loathed. Until then, all he had to do was avoid his home…

Unless he really needed to. Like now.

With an internal sigh, he entered the large cavern, his presence noticed by his vassals immediately. The fools bowed as he passed, stopping their productivity for the pointless gesture. He knew he was the lord. He also knew they feared and/or respected him. Why make it obvious and slow down the progress of repairs or whatever they were doing? To be honest, he only put up with it because his father had.

And because his mother hated it when they showed him more respect than she.

With a smirk, Sesshou-Maru stepped onto the veranda, sliding open the heavy stone door with ease. He made an immediate turn towards his infirmary, ignoring the 'hidden' servants who passed him on the way to their duties. Reaching out, he grabbed a small hitsuji servant and pulled her out of the artificial shadows. "My mothers location."

Her eyes averted to the ground, "S-she is in the onsen milord."

That would give him about twenty minutes of peace before she got out to confront him over nothing. It never failed either… unless she was visiting with some lady or lord. With the particular thought in mind he arched a brow; "With company?"

The little sheep nodded meekly and with some satisfaction, Sesshou-Maru released the young girl and continued on his way. A ways off from her, he smirked. With his mother in the hot springs accompanied by another would keep her away long enough to complete some paper work along with his original intent. How handy.

Sliding open another stone door – though it was smaller than the main door – the taiyoukai was greeted with many diligently working youkai. The stench of illness and blood assailed him, but it was nothing like what he had previously scented with the miko. It was just more concentrated here. Her sickness smelled like nothing he'd ever had the displeasure of knowing. Shaking the thought aside, Sesshou-Maru joined in with the healing of the few guards who had injured themselves, and the human servants who had fallen ill.

Some hours later, after Sesshou-Maru was assured of the health of each of the patients, he called attention to his assistants. "Which of you would be willing to assist this Sesshou-Maru with a project?" He nearly smirked when all of them claimed to be willing. "I must warn you. A priestess is involved."

He wasn't very surprised when most all of the youkai rescinded their offers of assistance. He was surprised, however, when his most timid of helpers stepped forth. He eyed the young, grey haired rat youkai with a bit of amusement, but motioned for him to follow. He and the rat exited the citadel without a word, then out of the entire mountain, only stopping when Sesshou-Maru was assured of their privacy.

His eyes bored into the rats violet ones. Instantly he smelled the nervousness and fear. "Are you willing to remain with a miko for the rest of her entire life?"

Shock – and oddly enough sadness – tainted the earthy scent of the rat, "Y-yes, milord."

"Your name?"

"N-Nezumi, milord."

The inu lord blinked in surprise, "Rat? Your name is Rat?"

The little one gave a meek smile, "Mother didn't have much of an imagination."

Sesshou-Maru accepted the explanation without a word to it, "The priestess is, for now, unable to move. Her spine had been cracked slightly. I do not want her on her feet for awhile. Your duty will be to clean up after her, change her bandages, and all the things one must do for an individual confined to a futon. You will answer to her, not her packmates. Use your judgement, however, if you feel one of their orders or suggestions is better for her welfare, then follow. Understood?"

Nezumi nodded in agreement, "If I may inquire a few things milord?" When Sesshou-Maru nodded, the rat continued, "Will you administer therapy?"

A pleased smirk crossed his lips, the boy was intelligent. "Yes."

The rat nodded, then his expression became one of unease. "About her being a priestess… I understand your half-brother is a hanyou, however, how do you think she will react with a full bred about her?"

Precautionary as well, what a good youkai. "Inu-Yasha's pack consists of him, a taijiya, a monk, a full bred kitsune youkai and full bred fire mononoke. You will be welcomed without much fuss." He appreciated the surprise in the eyes of the younger. He had felt the same when he saw the unusual congregation. "Any further questions?"

His inquiry seemed to snap him from his shock, "N-no, milord."

"Very good. Pack up your things, you'll leave with Ah-Un immediately. Do not tell any of what you are to do, there must be absolute secrecy. Return here when you are done, Ah-Un and I will be waiting."

Nezumi bowed obediently and waited to be dismissed. Sesshou-Maru did so, very pleased with this little rat demon who volunteered himself for something so strange. He turned on his heel to fetch his beast of burden, finding yet another reason it pleased him somewhat to come home. Loyalties such as the one Nezumi displayed were rare. He just might miss the boy.

ABC

She was dreaming, she knew. She wasn't in any pain, she was walking, and she was a child again. She shouldn't be walking yet, and how would she get to the well without noticing? She knew Inu-Yasha wouldn't let her move after an injury like this, he went ballistic when she sprained an ankle.

But really, it hadn't been the fact she was walking without pain, or she was by the well which told her she was dreaming. It was the fact that her Papa was sitting on the ground, leaning comfortably against the Bone Eaters Well.

Her heart clenched at the well missed sight, and she felt her child's body move towards them, running to get to them. Her father looked up and gave her a bright smile, fixing the glasses on the bridge of his nose before reaching out to her. 'There's my little girl. I was wondering where you were.'

Immediately she ran into his arms, snuggling into his warmth. Oh, how this was missed. They stayed like that for a great long time, cuddling like a father and daughter should. 'Daddy?'

'Yes, Sweet Pea?'

Her fingers curled into his shirt, anchoring herself to him. 'Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with Grandmama?'

'I'm here to take you home.'

Her eyes raised to his, 'Home?'

He only nodded, unwinding her hand from his shirt and holding it in his own.

A sudden chill settled into her body, 'Am I going to die Daddy?'

'Hopefully.'

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something sway behind him. Curious she turned her head to see what it was. Vaguely, she recognized what the thing was but the moving appendage didn't register fully into her mind. 'I miss you.'

'I know, dear. But you don't have to anymore.' His voice had changed, becoming a familiar, deeply sinister voice instead of the gentle voice of her father. That caught her attention all too well and she looked up to see the face of Naraku smiling maniacally down at her.

'Your not my father.' Her voice had changed too. Instead of the high pitched childs voice she had claimed when she was younger, she was talking in the voice of a normal seventeen year old.

'You don't have a father.' The tentacle she had noticed before wrapped around her waist and lifted her above the well whose mouth was suddenly an open jaw of a skull. 'Your father left you all those years ago.'

Kagome looked down into the dark depths of the well, not seeing the bottom of it like she used to be able to. Where was the bottom? Who pulled it out? 'My Papa is in Heaven.'

'Your father is dead.'

The tentacle holding her up disappeared, and she fell into the depths of the well. No comforting light greeted her on the journey down the seemingly bottomless pit, filling her with a sense of dread. She heard only voices on the way down, some laughing, some screaming. When it all started to become too much she covered her ears with her hands, grimacing when she realized the voices were not from the outside, but from within. Eventually, the voices quieted and the end was near. She watched, unafraid as the bottom came hurdling towards her, the bones of dead youkai decorating the dirt replaced by a deep pool of blood. When she impacted and the warmth surrounded her, her insides chilled in warning. Stupidly, her dreamself tried to take a breath, but when she inhaled the copper liquid and choked, she woke with a gasp.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, Kagome slowly became aware of her surroundings. If she could guess from how bright it was in the hut – she really shouldn't, she wasn't too good with the guessing thing – it was about midday. How long she had been asleep? She had no idea. Why had she been sleeping?

Ah… right. Her back had been hurt. She frowned slightly. Her back didn't hurt, in fact it was pleasantly numb. Experimentally, Kagome placed her hands on either side of her chest and pushed herself up. Immediately she was met with a firm hand on her shoulder blades holding her down. Startled, she looked over her shoulder. Inu-Yasha's concerned eyes bored into hers.

"You shouldn't move yet. It may feel alright but if you move you'll agitate it."

Numbly she nodded and relaxed, resting her cheek on a hand. "Sesshou-Maru… he fixed me?"

Inu-Yasha's hand disappeared from her back and he sat back, "… Yeah."

She nodded again unsure of what to say that wouldn't further annoy her friend. Right now he would still be reeling about the fact Sesshou-Maru had been able to heal and help her where he nor his close pack members hadn't been able to. Hell, she was still confused about it. One of their mortal enemies decided to ensure her survival. From what she could tell, he succeeded.

The demon was just a complete mix of mysteries. One moment he was all broody, the next he was giving an evil smile. And with no reason at all! (Though she had the sneaking hunch the though of Jaken or some other stupid vassal of his in pain was what made him smile so). And he was always bent on more power when she knew he was one of the strongest demons.

Not only that, but the major thing confusing her was little Rin. What was the deal?! Was he just waiting for her to 'ripen' so he could make a meal out of her? If that was so, poor girl. Not to mention it was disgusting. Well, at least for her it was. That would be complete cannibalism on her part. Or was he going to have some 'relations' with her when she got older… ew. Didn't they have a daughter/father relationship right now? That would be as close to incest as they could get! Gross.

"How are you feeling?"

Inu-Yasha's sudden question startled her out of her thoughts, "Eh?" …of course an intelligent answer given by Kagome. Congratulations Kagome on furthering your stupidity!

He reached out and put his hand on her forehead, and from the way his fingers trembled, she knew it was more to touch her than to check her temperature. She allowed it, knowing he needed to reassurance that she was still alive and she was going to be well. "I asked how you were doing."

"Oh," She blinked, "Um… Fine I guess. I can't really feel my back, so that's good."

He gave her a wavering smile, "That's good. The bast-" He winced and glanced away, "Sesshou-Maru gave me a plant that helps with that."

She smiled at him sympathetically, "Inu, I understand you hate your half-brother for whatever reason. Just because he healed me doesn't mean you should like him. And you two made a deal didn't you? That means he gets something out of this too."

He looked just a bit more relieved. Seeing this, she winked at him conspiratorially, "And besides, he's not here to defend himself."

Weakly, Inu-Yasha smiled, but it was obvious she destroyed the agonized tension built up between them while she had been… ill. It had been hard for him, she knew, to see her like this. It'd been difficult for her as well, not knowing how to help him.

"You're going to get better." It was a command rather than a comment or question.

It was an order Kagome was willing to follow to the T. She held out her hand and he grabbed a hold of it, squeezing lightly. She frowned as the small gesture caused her earlier dream to flood back into her memory. "I-Inu…"

"Yeah?"

She looked up to him with worried eyes, "Have you been to see Mother?"

Rather sheepishly, the hanyou shook his head.

She looked down to their joined hands, "Have you been down the well at all?"

Again, he shook his head, "No, I haven't been to your world at all, I really was too worried to leave you."

She blushed at his admittance but the coldness had seeped into her bones too well to be cast off easily, "Can… can you go check the well for me? The European lady did something to it I think."

Understanding and fear clouded her best friends features and quickly he stood, "I'll be back. I'll send the others in as I go."

She smiled shakily, "Thank you that would be nice."

Not two moments after he exited the hut, Shippou barreled in, whining the entire way, and burrowed himself into the indent of her waist. His words were inaudible, but what she could understand were the louder phrases such as: 'I thought you were going to die!', or 'Don't do that again!'

She smiled ruefully as Miroku entered the hut, dragging in Sango by the wrist. The monk took one look at her and relief broke over his visage, his eyes raising to the heavens in an obvious prayer of thanks. When he looked back down to her, his eyes were filled with tears. He released his lovers hand and knelt by her side, leaning his head on her shoulder in an attempt of a hug, "Thank the gods."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Thank Sesshou-Maru-sama first."

He nodded profusely, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes to keep himself from crying, "I will do that."

Sango's nervous fidgeting caught her attention and Kagome looked up just in time to see the girl she considered the sister she never had wiping away a tear. Guilt flooded her at the blunt reminder of her begging request, and reached out for her older sister. "Sango-chan, come here."

Immediately, the taijiya was by her side as well, kneeling prostrate before her as she sobbed, "Please forgive me Kagome! Please! I'm so sorry!"

Kagome reached out and clutched at her friends hand, barely noting that Miroku moved away slightly to allow them some space. "I asked you to Sango. I begged you to. What could you have done?"

The older woman looked up, tears staining her cheeks, "I could have ignored you! I could have told you no!"

Kagome gave her a watery smile, "But it meant a lot to me that you didn't."

"It means I have no qualms killing my friends!"

She squeezed her hand tightly but her voice was soft and cajoling when she spoke, "If you have no problem killing any of us, I would be dead now. But you didn't. You didn't kill me no matter how much I begged and pleaded."

"It doesn't change the fact that I almost did!"

Kagome sighed internally. Hating herself just a bit for putting her friend through this. What kind of monster was she? How could she ask anyone who cared for her to take her life? It was just like asking her to kill any one of them. She didn't have it in her. She pulled Sango just a bit closer, her sight blurring with tears. "This is my fault Sango."

Miroku spoke up softly, giving the wisdom both the girls needed. "Pain is a heavy influence. I have no doubt any of us would be begging for death under such constant duress."

"I wouldn't have survived half as long without begging for that form of relief."

All three of them jumped at the sudden appearance of Inu-Yasha and they turned (with the exception of Kagome) to face him. The young priestess bit her lower lip in fear when she saw the unsure look on his face. "Inu-Yasha? Did you tell Mama that I'm here and okay?"

Inu-Yasha took in a shaking breath, looking down at the floor. When he looked up, the anguished look upon his face told her everything she needed to know. "K-Kagome… I'm sorry… I tried several times but…"

He removed his arms from the sleeves of his haori, pulling out a very familiar red something from its depths. The European woman's skull. The air in her lungs shuddered from her in an odd sob, but she did not cry, only stared horrified at the grinning skull. Inu-Yasha couldn't get through? Would she be able to get through? Was it just him that couldn't do it?

A bit of white in the skull's teeth caught her attention and shakily, Kagome raised a hand for it. Pulling the whiteness gently from its place, she found it to be a bit of parchment. With hesitant fingers, she opened it.

'A skull of blood and a home denied to remind you of whom you deal with.'

Kagome finally, truly understood why each of her friends and allies wanted the once human hanyou dead. The hatred, anger, and sorrow flowing through her body gave her enough perspective on what they had – and still – felt. Kagome averted her face from them as tears welled up in her eyes, not wishing for them to pity her anymore. But it was their sympathy which had them remaining silent, Sango gently running a soothing hand through her hair as she let the tears fall.

Shinju was a dedicated mother, determined to make a good mother to her little daughter still weak in the lungs after birth. When her daughter fell ill of pneumonia, she never lost heart. She never gave up on her daughter.

When she had a son, she never allowed her daughter to regress, never allowed her daughter any jealousy. She paid the proper amount of attention due to each of them, letting both know that each of them was loved equally and unconditionally.

When her beloved husband died, she made sure, through the tears and pain, her children knew exactly what happened to their father. There was to be no misunderstanding that their Papa was gone, and they would join him again in Nirvana someday.

And when, at fifteen, her daughter was pulled down an ancient well to another time by an oni, Shinju was supportive of her. There was a greater purpose for her daughter, she had no right interfering with that aspect of her life. So Shinju was her support, listening to the stories of losses, love, deaths, births, and evil with support, love, and advice to spare.

But there is only so much a mother can do when her child stops returning to her true time.

Kagome Kagome

Kago no naka no Tori wa

Itsu Itsu deyaru?

Yoake no ban ni

Tsuru to Kame ga subetta.

Ushiro no shoumen dare ?

Translation:

Kagome, Kagome,

The bird in the cage,

When will you come out?

In the evening of the dawn,

The crane and turtle slipped.

Who stands right behind you now?

AAAAAA

To My Reviewers:

Adultfanfiction:

TeaLeavesGreen: I don't know if this will shock you… but this is a 'fanfiction' of an 'anime' about 'demons'. So what if I chose not to do homework for something I do for fun. I have enough to do with two jobs and college anyway. I understand that history is important, you don't have to tell me, I love history. But I don't think it matters if I mess with the timeline of a world about demons and a girl who can go from one time to another. I took some creative license, don't judge me for doing things my way in a fictional world. You do have a right to dislike my story, I'll admit it. Just as I have a right to dismiss your criticisms and laugh because you find an insignificant character in my story to be offensive.

Tiffinie: You Have My Name! XD! Only spelled differently… YAY! Yeah, I know what you mean about Inu. I felt that he was a bit too 'I'm going to beat you up!' so I wanted to give him a nicer side. I couldn't be mean to him anyways, I just love his puppy ears!

Cocoke5: Glad you love it and are keeping with me! It be peeps like you that make me smile and want to write more.

A-Single-Spark (or ASS…. Heh)

Isis: Thank you very much! But I must say, I don't have all the chapters very well planned out. Some of the info in my chapter by chapter is only a sentence long. However that's far off, so I'm not too worried about that right now. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!

Vyncent: Well thank you for staying with me! It's appreciated. To be honest though, I think I have lost some readers. That's fine though. It honestly doesn't bother me since I write mostly for me anyway. And the added information is the reason I changed a whole lot (you'll be seeing much of the old chapters in Part II, by the way). It was getting too difficult to explain what had happened previously and stick to the storyline. Thanks again!

Kotainuchan: O-o-oh! But 'blah' is so eloquent and pretty! Lolz. Yeah, Chapters 6-10 are indeed very short and not very revealing. I'll get on that straight away::salutes and marches off to Moon: Broken records are fun so don't worry about that! I do the impression all the time! Especially when I want something from my boyfriend XD! ('Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it? Can I have it?') Thank you for your review and for your wonderful comment on Sesshou-Maru! I was aiming for that so I'm glad to hear someone say I got it spot on!

Sesshoumarubaby18: Updated!

Thoughts13: I'm glad you feel that way! I'll just keep it my little secret that most of the stuff I write in here is pulled out of my ass on the spot. ;)

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	7. Chapter 6: A Visit from the Doctor

What the Darkness Brings

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

AAAAAA

Chapter 6: A Visit from the Doctor

Two Weeks Later

It was strange how one thing so loathed could become something… well… not loved but – slightly – appreciated.

Idly, she flipped through the pages of her once hated math book, her eyes roving over the mathematic formulas she never understood. She still didn't understand any of it, but it was something to do while she laid there with nothing to do. It was odd, how she had always taken maths for granted. Really, it was an interesting subject… when she was completely out of her mind with boredom. But maths could do so much for a person.

Like nothing in this day and age.

With a sigh, Kagome tossed the book aside and shifted about on her pallet, trying to get comfortable.

"Miss Kagome, please do not strain yourself again."

The said miko looked over to the newest member of her ever growing family who enjoyed making her feel like a child. He treated her like her mother had sometimes when she was being a naughty girl. He even had the same tone! She supposed she did deserve it though; she was just so bored she couldn't hold still!

His arrival had cause a bit of a tense situation. Inu-Yasha had been the one to greet him, and with the little rat demon riding Sesshou-Maru's dragon, he hadn't given him a warm welcome. What surprised her though, was that Inu-Yasha didn't give it too much of a fuss about letting him stay. A few words of distaste and mistrust later and Inu-Yasha was guiding the little grey demon to his charge.

Aside from Kagome, no one really trusted him. After all, he was a servant of their once-very-hated-and-still-not-really-trusted-semi-enemy-who-really-only-wanted-a-stupid-sword-and-for-some-reason-for-Inu-Yasha-to-die. Sango kept a watchful eye on him whenever he was working on her wounds or near any sort of weaponry. Though that could just be the conditioning of a taijiya, Sango never really seemed to trust a youkai she just met. Miroku kept asking skillfully disguised questions on various subjects he felt could reveal what the mouse as really doing there. Lately the questions had come less frequently, the perverted monk having run out of inquiries that wouldn't make him seem suspicious to the rat. Not he wasn't suspicious already. It was funny too since it didn't bother Nezumi in the least. Inu-Yasha and Shippou would have nothing to do with him at all. Nezumi never minded.

Kagome couldn't help it. She couldn't _not_ trust him. The demon had been so nervous when meeting her, knowing she was capable of destroying him at will and not knowing if she was fickle at heart. He'd been adorable with the way he had hesitated to touch her hand when she had offered it in greeting. It had taken him two whole hours for him to be convinced she wasn't a threat to him. He'd opened up so beautifully after he knew of his safety with her it left no doubt in her mind he was innocent of any Sesshou-Maru's tricks.

They, she and Nezumi, had built a fantastic relationship since he was taking care of her (after all, they had to have a good friendship quickly in order for her to even allow him to look at her naked back!). Within a day they were arguing and joking like they had been friends for years. Because of this closeness, she knew exactly what to do to get even. Annoy him.

She took a deep breath, and whined, "But Nezumi-i-i-i-i-i!"

The rat youkai chuckled as he dipped a white strip of cloth into boiling water. He didn't, however, take the bait she set this time, "I don't believe you want to reopen your wound again. It's healing nicely this time."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him though he wasn't looking at her, "You would go insane if you were lying here for two weeks too."

"Speaking of two weeks time, Sesshou-Maru-sama should be by today to check up on you. Possibly even to being therapy if you are well enough."

Kagome frowned and turned her head a bit more so she could see the young demon better, "I'm still confused about that Nezumi-san. Why would Sesshou-Maru be a physical therapist for me? It wasn't part of the deal."

The rat smiled over at her as he hung up the cloths he'd already sanitized. "I am not entirely sure Miss Kagome. Milord has never felt the need to explain himself."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Even when the stuff he does doesn't make any sense?"

"Then as well. Possibly especially then, he does like to keep us all baffled."

"Do you ever think to ask why?"

He shook his head, "It is not my place, Miss Kagome."

She gazed at him in thought, "How about when it involves you?"

"Again, I cannot ask. He is the Lord of the West, I am but a servant."

"So?"

Nezumi blinked over at her, startled with her reply. "I am a lowly servant, Miss Kagome, an assistant to Lord Sesshou-Maru. I have no right to question him."

Kagome snorted derisively, "You say you're an assistant to him, and earlier this week you told me you wanted to be a great healer. Am I right?"

The rat nodded warily, "Hai, Lady."

"Then you are going to have to make your own assessments and stop obeying Sesshou-Maru blindly. What if he has the wrong answer?"

A thoughtful look appeared on the demons face as he pondered her words, after some time he looked away. Kagome smiled in satisfaction and snuggled into her sleeping pallet. This would be the first time in two days that she'd gotten the better of the rat. He was a great competitor in the game of wits. Not that he was playing… in fact she didn't think he knew she was sharpening her comebacks on him. It didn't matter though, just as long as he was willing to argue with her, no one else had the heart to argue with her after her injury and the well closing up. Sure she had appreciated it for awhile, but now she really missed it. After all, life went on didn't it?

Stretching lightly, in an effort not to damage anything again, Kagome closed her eyes and prepared herself for a cat nap. She'd been taking more and more of them lately and never before had she felt so energized. She knew now why Kirara slept so often, it was one of the best things to do now-

'Homecoming.'

At the familiar voice, Kagome opened her eyes a hair and looked over her shoulder to Nezumi, "Hmm?"

The rat looked at her questioning hum, "Did you need something, milady?"

Kagome frowned, "I thought you said something."

He shook his head, staring at her like she had grown a third eye (which really wasn't so strange in this day and age). Rather disconcerted, Kagome snuggled further into her fluffy pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.

'Homecoming.'

Eyes snapping open again, she looked around wildly for the cause of the noise not noticing that she had begun to rise until Nezumi had his hand upon her back. He looked at her in concern, "Miss Kagome, are you alright?"

"No." Her bluntness seemed to surprise him, "I'm not alright, someone's messing with me."

"What do you mean?"

She was loathe to tell him. After all, audible hallucinations weren't uncommon for someone who had gone through as much as she did. To be honest, she was highly surprised the nice men in crisp white coats hadn't come yet to take her away kicking and screaming. All humor aside though, she wasn't entirely sure she should tell anyone what she was hearing. Yes, she had heard voices before, but that had been when she was a child. For all she knew she could have imagined the entire thing. And anyway, that had all been in her mind, not out of her mind…

But… it really hadn't been all in her mind had it. The voices had been there her entire life. All up until the Shikon no Tama was torn from her side. Was there a connection?

'Homecoming. We're going home.'

"There. Did you hear that?" Kagome looked imploringly over her shoulder, silently begging him to have heard what she did.

To her disappointment, Nezumi shook his head, "I heard nothing out of the ordinary, Lady Kagome."

She grunted and buried her face in her pillow, hiding her visible nervousness. She knew Nezumi could smell it, but to her it was better if he couldn't see it. She was sure these voices had something to do with the cursed jewel (in fact, why hadn't she thought of it before?). But if that was true, then was it getting stronger? Was it gaining a conscious mind of its own?

'Homecoming.'

Kagome frowned. No, it had to have a mind of its own before if she had been hearing it her entire life. What in the hell was going on? "Nezumi, go tell Inu-Yasha there's a few jewel shards around."

Instantly the petite demon was gone, off to fulfill her directive and Kagome was left to listen to the slowly approaching voices.

It was nerve-racking. The waiting was at least. And the having to lie here while waiting. Not to mention with the additive of the voices, she was going to be driven to madness far before her deemed time. (She had already found it necessary to go insane before she turned fifty… why fifty? She didn't know… it really seemed like a good age).

'We are going home.'

"Kagome!" A soft, orange ball of fluff barreled into her side, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Lifting a shoulder so she could eye the little demon under her arm, Kagome was met with a pair of frightened watery green eyes. "Sesshou-Maru is here! Hide me!"

Kagome frowned, knowing all of them had expected the demon. Why was Shippou acting like he was here to kill them all? "What did you do? Why do you want to hide?"

Shippou sniffled, "He's scary."

Kagome laughed, "You wuss."

"Hey! You were scared of Sesshou-Maru too!"

Kagome nodded in agreement, "But only when he was seriously trying to kill Inu-Yasha."

"Which was all the time!"

"No it wasn't and you know it."

Shippou huffed and jumped to the other side of her, farther from the door, and again burrowed himself into her waist. A sudden revealing of a strong youki had Kagome's gaze snap back to the new door mat. A few moments later Inu-Yasha walked in with a wry expression on his face. Crouching down next to her and blocking her view of everything else in the room, he held out his closed hand. With a frown, Kagome extended her had as well. With a half-hearted grin, Inu-Yasha dropped three jewel shards into her palm.

'Home.'

Her eyes widened as she stared at them, watching them turn from a dark purple to a baby pink with the return of purity. She looked up at her best friend, "Sesshou-Maru brought these?"

Inu-Yasha just nodded as he reached over and yanked Shippou from her side by the tail. He ignored the kitsune's whining as he moved to sit against the wall. When he moved, he revealed Kaede's herb cabinet and the inu taiyoukai going through the various potions and plants. Kagome just stared for a moment, not knowing what to say. After all, Kaede hated it when people went through her cabinet. She didn't think the old miko would feel any different about a demonic lord. After a time though, it was obvious Sesshou-Maru could not find what he was looking for because he turned with a derisive snort and walked to her. She waited until he was kneeling next to her to smile sweetly, "Thank you for the shards Sesshou-Maru."

He glanced up at her face, as he reached out a hand to touch her spine, pressing gently on the spot. Kagome felt a bit of a twinge, but she ignored it. "You are welcome."

She ran her fingers over the small bits of the Shikon no Tama, wondering why they were silent now. It was so confusing. Why wouldn't they talk to her now? Why were they being so annoying and making her feel like she should be in the loony bin? A particularly painful massage from Sesshou-Maru had her turning her head so she could see the youkai, enabling her to glare at him. After a particularly sadistic smirk, he turned to Inu-Yasha, "Have you and Nezumi been applying the aloe and bandages regularly."

"Yeah."

"Has the wench's incision looked well the whole time?"

Kagome interrupted Inu-Yasha as he was about to answer. "I'm right here ya know!"

Sesshou-Maru quirked a well defined brow at her, "Until you are able to bend enough to actually see your spine thoroughly, miko, I will not be asking you what your wound has been looking like."

Her glare darkened. "I understand that, but don't be calling me a 'wench'!"

"Improve your speaking abilities and I shall see what I can do."

She huffed, her temper getting the better of her. Why did every single male have to call her by an insulting name? "Listen Mr. I'm-So-Eloquent-And-My-Favorite-Sentence-Is-'Die-Bastard', just because I don't talk as pretty as you do doesn't mean I know how to. I just don't want to appear as if I have a pole up my hind-end like you do."

"Go Kagome!" Shippou cheered from Inu-Yasha's arms, only to hide back behind the hanyou as the Taiyoukai glared back at him. When Sesshou-Maru turned back around, Inu-Yasha covertly gave Kagome a thumbs-up and Shippou a high five in favor of her trying to knock Sesshou-Maru down a peg.

"I wonder how you have survived this long, priestess."

She frowned in confusion. "Eh?"

He continued like he hadn't even heard her, raising her right leg until she winced (which really was only about two inches off the ground) and then the other (which thankfully was a bit better). "After all, Inu-Yasha should have gotten tired of your mouth by now and should have killed you off. You are very annoying."

Kagome very nearly took offence, however, instead she smiled sweetly at the demon. "Yeah, I may be annoying but at least I'm not a pompous anal-dwelling-butt-monkey."

Sesshou-Maru blanched and gazed at her wonderingly, blinking several times, "Where exactly did you learn that phrase."

Kagome shrugged, "I heard it somewhere."

"Ah." He went back to testing her flexibility and pain endurance, "Little brother."

Inu-Yasha looked up from playfully smothering Shippou, "Eh?"

"Remind this Sesshou-Maru why he aided this annoying pest before him." All three males ignored her protest of 'Hey!'

Inu-Yasha snorted, glaring darkly at the back of his older brothers head, "The sword or your arm you fuckin' idiot."

"Hn."

ABC

The sun was shining brightly for a change.

"Are you Hitler? Or maybe you're even Dr. Mengele, 'cause you're really evil."

The children of the village were out and about, playing with a new, well dressed little girl who seemed to know so many new games to play.

"This Sesshou-Maru is this Sesshou-Maru, not some fictional peoples you have deemed it necessary to create, and he will thank you to remember that."

A young rat demon was aiding an old woman with her ill husband under the watchful eye of a youkai exterminator.

"They aren't fictional."

A young kitsune demon was practicing his illusions on various confused farms-men.

"I am much more well traveled than you are, miko. I believe, if they were infamous as you seem to imply, I would know them."

An inu hanyou was napping in the shade of a large tree.

"Yeah, yeah well traveled this, well traveled that. I've probably seen more people than you."

A monk was annoying an old priestess unduly with his many comments on a certain youkai lord in her home.

"I pity the ones who know you, and I doubt you know more beings than I. You most likely frighten them away with that loud mouth of yours."

And that certain demon lord in the old miko's home was arguing with a certain untrained miko who was using the fact that she came from the future (though he didn't know that) to her advantage.

"Oh, yeah? And your attitude is any better? You're so stuffy a stuffed animal would be jealous."

And that certain lord was apparently having a rather difficult time not to either: 1. Tear the girls leg off, or 2. Smile. Kagome had the feeling that he would do the first before he did the second.

"You are a child."

Kagome buried her head in her pillow and groaned as her most recent bane of her existence youkai rested her leg back on the pallet. After an hour of the bastard gently raising each of her legs – not to the point of pain like the first time he had manhandled her – one by one, she was done with this already. Damn she didn't know these light exercises could be such a hassle. "And you, Mr. Icicle, have cleanly demonstrated why people think you're sadistic."

"How so?"

It was an authentically curious voice, and Kagome couldn't help but look to see if he was acting. His face was clear of any emotion, it was only the fact that he was looking at her which made her realize that he genuinely wanted to know. She buried her face again. "I think a half an hour of you manhandling me is all I'll be able to handle for a while. My spine is yelling at me."

She almost started when she felt his cool hand move up her old t-shirt and touch the incision. After pressing down very gently to check her pain level, he began a very light massage. "You should have told me sooner, girl. I do not know how much exercise a human body can handle. I would have stopped."

With his knowledgeable hand giving her a much needed massage, all Kagome could muster was a half-hearted: "Meh."

He had heavenly… well, a heavenly hand. And that was crazy because he was a demon! Wow she hated contradictions… Like a demon helping a priestess…

Her eyes popped open and she looked over at Sesshou-Maru, a confused look on her face. "Hey Sesshou-Maru?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you still helping me? I mean the deal was just for healing my back and-"

He interrupted her suddenly, "Do you consider you spine completely healed, priestess?"

She blinked, "U-Umm."

"In my opinion one is not healed fully until they have much use of their body returned. You are still out of commission for the time being."

Kagome blinked at his knowledge, shocked by his statement. After a moment, she reached behind her and touched the only part she could contact on him; his knee.

"And the reason for your touching this Sesshou-Maru's person?"

She returned her hand to under her head and shrugged. "Making sure it was you."

He arched a brow, "Why would you assume it was not I?"

"'Cause what you said just now was really sweet and heartfelt. Totally not like the Ice Man I know and… well, not love… but… well… know."

The demon rolled his eyes heavenward and for his benefit, Kagome changed the subject. "Where did you get the Jewel Shards from?"

"A wayward human who believed by using them he could kill me."

"Why did he want you dead?"

"I do not know."

"Oh."

"Hn."

"…He's dead isn't he?"

"Do you have any doubts?"

"No, I was just making sure."

An uncomfortable silence (for Kagome) reigned between them. The young priestess tried desperately not to open her mouth to say anything else… he had sounded rather too pleased with himself when he told her the guy who threatened him had been killed. She couldn't help but wonder how he had killed the guy. Did he use his poison like he had tried on her when they had first met? Maybe he ate him. That would have been interesting to see. It wouldn't make any sense though. How would he get the jewel shards out of his stomach then? O-o-o! Maybe he tore the guy into little small pieces! That would have been interesting too! Wait. Why would she find a guy being torn into bits interesting? Inu-Yasha must be rubbing off on her.

Thankfully for her questionable sanity, Sesshou-Maru decided to break the silence with a comment of his own.

"They smell like you."

"Who? The dead person parts? Well, gee, thanks for telling-"

"The bits of the Shikon, wench."

"Oh."

She laid there, her face red in embarrassment, waiting for the taiyoukai to laugh at her. Amazingly, he didn't but continued on his frame of thought. "Do you have any inkling as to why you smell similar to them?"

She didn't dare look at him for fear he would make fun of her red face, "Um… maybe because they were in my body for a good fifteen years of my life? Could that be it?"

When Sesshou-Maru didn't answer, she brought forth enough courage to take a peak at him. He was staring at her. When, after a good ten minutes, he didn't stop staring. She felt her face flush a deeper red and sought to hide her face again. He startled her when he grabbed her wrist and placed a smaller shard of the jewel in her open palm. "Imagine the piece sinking into your skin."

She tried to ignore the rather uncomfortable position she was in. "W-what?"

"Just do it priestess."

With a glare Kagome did as she was told and tried to imagine both the sight and feel of the pink shard sinking into her flesh. When nothing happened, she wasn't all that surprised. She looked at her caretaker with an expectant look on her face.

"Call forth your holy energy and try once more."

She nodded, "Alright, but you might want to let go of me. My control over my 'energy' isn't all that great."

Sesshou-Maru let go, allowing Kagome to get into a more comfortable position as she followed his directive and forced her inner energy to the surface. As she watched, her skin began to glow a light pink color and immediately, before she lost that tenacious grip on her wild powers, she imagined and tried to feel the shards sink into her hand. To her amazement, the shards did just that.

Before long, however, her amazement turned into panic as the pain of the pointed shard moving down her veins came to her notice. A sharp cry passed her lips as, in panic, she tried to scratch out what was hurting her. A clawed hand gripped her pained wrist, halting her from trying to remove it."

"Calm down, girl. You will only hurt yourself more."

His voice seemed harsh, a bit more ragged than what seemed right for the composed inu taiyoukai. But Kagome obeyed his directive and tried to calm down, desperately trying to imagine the tiny shard coming out of the flesh under Sesshou-Maru's hand. After a moment, the pain stopped and the Western Lord removed his trembling hand to reveal a bloodied pure shard resting on her flesh.

"Interesting."

Kagome looked up at him, ready to yell at the infuriating youkai, her pain clouding her judgment. Her anger caught in her throat, though, when she caught sight of red eyes calmly staring down at her. She stared back, eyes wide and frightened as a doe being preyed upon.

"I have control girl." His ragged voice seemed to tell her otherwise. But he hadn't attacked her yet.

"A-are you alright, Sesshou-Maru?" She breathed.

He nodded and she noticed his eyes beginning to clear. "I am fine."

"What's wrong? What happened."

Sesshou-Maru sighed and closed his eyes. She didn't dare to disturb him in… whatever he was doing. She didn't want him to go ballistic on her. Not that she thought he would go ballistic, but she didn't believe in not being too careful. He might get annoyed with her much more easily and deem it necessary to kill her.

When he opened his eyes, his eyes were the familiar sunrise golden. Delicately, he removed the shard from her arm and put it with the others. "Whether you are unaware of it or not, you are a very powerful priestess, and my instincts call me to be rid of anything that could be a great threat."

"Oh."

"I must take my leave." The Western Lord stood and turned on his heel, leaving behind a slightly daze young priestess. "I will return soon."

Kagome got comfortable on her stomach, gazing at the door the taiyoukai had disappeared through, listening as the familiar voice of Inu-Yasha yelled at Sesshou-Maru about the fresh scent of her blood – little though it was – and how a barrier of the lords demonic energy had been erected about the hut. Suddenly exquisitely tired, Kagome rested her head on her pillow, ignoring the worried inu hanyou as he questioned her wellbeing. Instead she listened to the quiet voices of the Shikon no Tama which she hadn't heard in years.

AAAAA

Never fear, Tiffie's here! No Reviewers response's today, sorry! I have things to see and people to do! XD!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	8. Chapter 7: Bath Time

What the Darkness Brings

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

A.N. This entire thing was purely (well, there are some important parts…) indulgence for my over-active imagination which demanded more interaction between Sesshou-Maru and Kagome. Please enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

AAAAAA

Chapter 7: Bath Time!

The bastards scent was close.

His head lifted and he scented the air, taking in the smell of his most hated enemy. Naraku had been there not too long ago.

Sesshou-Maru turned on his heel and headed in a different direction than his original course. It had been two days since the girls first session, she could wait longer. Indeed, after the treatment he'd mistakenly given her the last time, he was sure she didn't want him coming too soon.

With that in mind, he went on his new course, following the recent trail of the human turned hanyou. He was slightly surprised when he reached an old well. His mouth twisted into a frown. What would the bastard do at a decrepit old well? Carefully, he stalked the perimeter of the clearing, both eyeing and scenting for anything unusual, any traps. He found nothing, as astonishing as that was, so he continued to the old structure in the middle of the clearing.

When he reached it Sesshou-Maru touched the wooden lip of the well. A sensation of two powerful magicks shot through him causing him to raise an eyebrow in surprise. An old magic of a familiar, long dead priestess and the current priestess of the Shikon no Tama's magic.

Perhaps this was the portal to the miko's 'world.' The motley pack was never too quiet with their discussions, it would be easy for any creature to discern the girl was not from this place. He himself had overheard one of his brothers arguments with the girl when she had wanted to 'go back to her world.' By simply following her when she escaped the hanyou one could find out how she traveled between worlds. If that was so, then Naraku had done just that.

It was odd though. The bastard had done nothing to the portal. The wells magic was suppressed by a greater energy. But it was not Naraku's energy which overpowered it. It was the child priestess's energy.

The more primal instincts in him demanded once more that he go and kill the girl, take out the threat to him. She could kill him if she wished, and, though he was loath to admit, she could do it very easily. No matter what he outwardly claimed, a priestess would always have an advantage over him. Over any demon.

The more rational side of him, the part that demanded he think everything through, knew better than the primal. The priestess could not hurt him knowingly. She would never hurt him knowingly. Not while she considered him an ally (though he probably would not be one for very long). She had an inability to hurt anything she loved or cared for. There would be no use in eliminating her. There was no threat.

But there was a potential for usury, and he had grasped that potential with two, eh… one hand. The girl was the only one indebted to him able to restore his arm without wanting – and succeeding in – damaging it.

Switching his thoughts to his original course for being 'late,' Sesshou-Maru concentrated on the feel of the area around him. For a good ten minutes he searched for any bit of evidence of Naraku's mischief, not wanting his own plans to be thwarted by the ignorant bastard. It wouldn't do to lose such an asset. But finding the hanyou hadn't tampered with anything within the clearing, Sesshou-Maru again turned and made his way to the little village.

In a short time, he was on the outskirts of the village, being suspiciously eyed by the farmers. He looked past them as he pressed on, making sure he was aware of their locations in case they decided to attack him. He doubted it really, but he could never be too sure. Some might not care for the priestess after all.

It hit him when he was just past the little herb patch the old miko was growing. Stench. And not the normal stench either. This was very nearly rancid and capable of rendering a weaker demon – with the same sense of smell – unconscious. Heaving a sigh, the youkai lord kept going and pushed aside the new bamboo door. Instantly his eyes went to the one producing the malodorous stench, ignoring her pleasant smile and the others within the room.

"You offend my nose, girl."

Her mouth dropped open instantly, shock at hearing him say something so personal making her speechless. All others in the hut seemed to back off slightly, as if awaiting a storm. Said storm came in the form of a red faced miko who growled pitifully at him in anger and raised her middle finger to him. Now he had no idea what that meant, but considering he had just insulted the girl he figured the sentiment was nothing favorable.

With a raised eyebrow, Sesshou-Maru took a step forward, "If you feel that way, priestess, I suppose I must bathe you myself."

Much to his amusement, the finger dropped and her mouth fell open ever so slightly in her surprise. He used her inability to respond to his advantage, swooping down and gently picking her up. The girl shrieked as he positioned her up-right against his chest, using his only arm under her hind-end to hold her up and his tail wrapped around her waist to keep her balanced. He didn't allow any time for the others – or her for that matter – to protest as he swept out of the hut.

"Sesshou-Maru! Get your ass back here!"

The abrasive voice of his brother made him roll his eyes, but it did not make him pause in his endeavors.

"Damnit did you hear me!?"

Again, Sesshou-Maru ignored the boy, now highly intrigued with the way the miko's face was reddening with anger and embarrassment. Her mouth opened and closed continually as she tried – unsuccessfully – to come up with some command to make him stop.

"I told you to stop damnit!"

She really was a strange creature. Any other female would be shrieking at the top of their lungs at his 'audacity' of bathing her. Though, perhaps she was kindly leaving such an act to Inu-Yasha. He sounded quite like a woman. In fact he sounded like an offended mother hen. Amusing.

"Get back here and give me back Kagome!"

With a sigh, Sesshou-Maru finally decided to pay attention to the whelp. "Come, hanyou," He tossed over his shoulder, "See that this Sesshou-Maru is doing nothing 'untoward' to his patient."

The reminder of his relationship towards the miko shut his younger brother up as he had expected, though the little bastard still grumbled under his breath.

"D-don't I get a say in this?" His gaze turned to the red faced priestess at her squeaked inquiry, seeing that she had gained his attention, she continued. "And should you even be holding me like this? It's really uncomfortable."

He nearly rolled his eyes, but refrained as he caught the scent of a nearby hot spring. Instantly he turned in that direction glad he had found one so soon. He had feared he would have to endure her horridly polluted scent for longer. He had also been thinking he might have to go find a water source and bring it to her, just to get away from the smell for a bit. It looked like luck was on his side for the time being.

"I am supporting your weight and keeping you balanced. It is uncomfortable because you are using muscles which you have not in some time. You will be fine."

She frowned at his evasion. "What about my first question? You've already seen more of me than I care most to, I don't want you seeing anymore!"

"Tell me, did they bathe you at all?"

She poked his armor, "Yes! They washed me!"

Sesshou-Maru shook his head ever so slightly, "Obviously not well enough. A latrine is less offensive than you."

The red of her face deepened and she glared darkly at him, her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "It's not my fault. It's not like I enjoy feeling dirty." She muttered.

"I did not say you were at fault miko. It is they who are in the wrong. They are not caring for you properly." He frowned, becoming highly disappointed with his former assistant, "Which means I must speak to Nezumi, of course. He is not to be lax like this."

"Don't blame the rat," Inu-Yasha spoke from behind, "Kagome can be scarier than hell when she wants to be."

An eyebrow rose as he stepped through a slight clearing and came upon the crystal clear spring. He looked down at the reddened face of his current charge, silently assessing her potential to frighten anything. Innocent face, flushed with embarrassment… her features were plain in his opinion. But there was nothing frightening about her. As he had thought, she wouldn't be able to scare a mouse. Sesshou-Maru snorted as he gently laid her on her back across a smooth rock. "Highly doubtful brother."

The sudden scent of amusement from the hanyou had Sesshou-Maru turning around with curiosity. A smug grin stretched his brothers features and fortunately, he did not have to ask for him to share what was so amusing.

"She ain't scary now, but when she's pissed…" Inu-Yasha chuckled, "Man, I hope I'm there when you piss her off."

"I'm right here you know!" A sudden shuffling behind him had Sesshou-Maru turning about.

He frowned in annoyance, "Do not attempt to rise, woman."

But she was already on her elbows, glaring up at him, "Don't worry about it. It felt worse when you were holding me. Besides I didn't use any back muscles and I'm still not."

Sesshou-Maru sat down lotus style and pushed her down, "Improbable."

She stuck her tongue out at him like a difficult child, reminding him more of Rin when she was put out with Jaken than a miko. Quicker than the eye could see, he had the pink appendage between two claws. Behind him, Inu-Yasha shifted nervously, his scent becoming agitated. He watched in amusement as the miko's eyes crossed themselves in order to see what he was going to do and her hand came up and grasped his wrist. She didn't dare try to force his hand away, fearing he would cut her tongue. After a moment of silence where she tried to come up with a scenario that would have her keep her tongue, she wisely settled on merely glaring up at him. He smirked down at her. "If you are going to behave so inappropriately, you should expect repercussions."

Her answer was again childish, a grunt of irritation which both dismissed his claim and annoyed him. He raised an eyebrow but let go of her tongue without another word. Immediately the appendage was back in her mouth, her lips tightly sealed as she crossed her arms and glared up at him. The whole effect was much less imitating with her lying on the ground before him. Ignoring her annoyance with him, Sesshou-Maru turned slightly so he could eye his tense brother. "Go back to the village and bring back the girls bathing supplies and a change of clothing."

Inu-Yasha tensed up, "I ain't your errand boy."

"No," Sesshou-Maru agreed readily, "For now you are my assistant, as I cannot do the same as I could with two arms."

"You could still go get her stuff with one arm, asshole."

A gleam entered Sesshou-Maru's eyes, "As can you."

Hearing the threat in his older brothers words, Inu-Yasha huffed irritably and went back the way he came. A weak poking at his leg had Sesshou-Maru turning, raising an eyebrow at the slim finger which was obviously poking at him as hard as it could without harming itself in the process. He looked to the irate miko's face, wondering if she knew that he'd removed hands from humans and youkai alike for such an annoyance.

She was glaring at him, "That wasn't nice you know."

He inclined his head in acknowledgment, "I am not nice. The situation suited me."

"You can be nice."

"Highly doubtful."

"Okay, so you're very cruel." Suddenly her eyes and tone became hopeful. "So are you going to be nice enough to wash me? Or cruel enough to let me wash myself?"

A lazy smirk crossed Sesshou-Maru's lips at her slyness. Ah, but he was much more clever than she. "This Sesshou-Maru is going to be cruelly nice."

Her confused expression made the moment all the more sweeter, "So… your going to wash me, but I get to wash myself?"

"Yes."

"You're confusing."

"No, you are just simple minded."

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"I am not stupid!"

"I did not say you were."

"You implied it!"

"Nevertheless, I did not say it."

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the tree line on the other side of the spring. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout, again reminding him of his Rin. "I'm not stupid."

Sesshou-Maru sighed in irritation, but didn't bother saying anything. If he was lucky, this would keep her silent for some time. Females were notorious for holding grudges, and he was one to let them keep their anger with him. So if she were like any normal female, she wouldn't want him to even touch her.

"I don't want you to see me naked."

With her he was never that lucky, and she wasn't normal.

Again he sighed, almost raising his hand to rub the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to see you naked."

Her eyes snapped to his, "So have Sango bathe me."

Sesshou-Maru waved a hand in the air dismissively, "No matter if she is a taijiya, she does not have enough strength to hold you long enough to have you properly cleaned."

"You only have one arm," she pointed out as if he hadn't known.

"And a tail in which to hold you as you clean your front and privates."

She did an excellent imitation of a fish as she searched words to respond to him. Eventually her shock wore off and she searched his face, "You won't look?"

"No."

"Promise?"

He nodded, "This Sesshou-Maru promises to see no more than your reverse side."

She blushed brightly, "What exactly will you be washing?"

He looked behind himself as Inu-Yasha loudly made himself known some forty feet away. An eyebrow rose when he sensed the taijiya, Nezumi, and the kit accompanying him. Troublesome, well the woman would have to make herself useful. "Your legs and your back."

"Oh."

He turned to look at his patient again, his amusement rising as he noted her bright red blush. "I guess that's okay," she breathed, "I mean, you've already seen my back."

He nodded his agreement and closed his eyes to wait the arrival of the others. He didn't have to wait long. Quicker than he had expected, a streak of orange passed over his shoulder and landed on the miko's stomach.

"Kagome!" He could scent the worried tears the kit was about to shed.

"Hi Shippou."

"Did Sesshou-Maru hurt you?"

Rolling his eyes, Sesshou-Maru plucked the kit up by the tail and tossed him into the spring. The little youkai shrieked loudly, until a resounding splash quieted the offending sounds. Immediately the kit was up, glaring at him as he paddled over to the shore.

"HEY!" He had to prevent the miko from getting up again, and he raised an eyebrow when she violently poked him in the stomach – as she couldn't reach his chest. "Don't you do that to Shippou!"

As he watched, the fox pup climbed onto a dry rock and shook himself dry. "He was being a nuisance."

"He was being worried!"

"He has his nose. He should be capable of scenting whether I harmed you or otherwise."

Her glare to him never wavered, even as the fox snuck back to her side, huddling like a coward against her side. Sesshou-Maru narrowed his eyes at the kit but made no move to remove him. He was not on her person nor in his way anymore so it would be allowed for now. He frowned, however, when the kit began sniffing her.

"Kagome you still smell bad."

The miko's face distorted in embarrassment and annoyance, "Oh, hush up, Shippou."

The kit looked highly confused, but before he had a chance to question her sudden aggravation the others joined them.

"Lord Sesshou-Maru." He turned slightly to acknowledge that he'd heard the taijiya, she glanced at her friend laying before him before she continued, "Do you think it's proper for you to bathe Kagome?"

He merely sighed, but instead of answering her, he turned to his half-brother, "Leave."

Inu-Yasha gave him the same gesture Kagome had before, sticking his middle finger up at him. But the hanyou did leave, not letting Sesshou-Maru retaliate at all. Annoying.

Carefully he picked up the miko, still making sure not to damage her anymore than she was, holding her with his arm under her shoulders and tail about her legs and hips. She gave a slight squeak as he pulled her onto his lap. Almost instantly she had her arm about him, clutching at his haori. When he was assured he had a secure hold on her, he stood and waded into the warm water.

"S-Sesshou-Maru!"

He looked down at the priestesses red face. "Yes?"

"You're wearing white!"

He nodded compliantly, "Red and blue and yellow as well."

"You do know white goes see-though when wet, right?"

"I am well aware."

She glared up at him as he sat lotus style in a shallower part of the spring, making sure her head was above water. He rested her on his lap, his tail unwinding from around her to rest wetly back in its original place. Her clutch on his haori tightened as she sank into the water, obviously feeling he was going to drown her or some such. When were they ever going to learn that he held a high distaste for wasting time?

"You may not have any modesty, but I would very much appreciate it if you didn't abuse mine."

An eyebrow quirked upward at her unusually eloquent demand. "I am not intending on 'abusing' your modesty. My eyes will be shut." Her mouth opened to retort, but he didn't give her enough time to voice another protest as he turned to address the exterminator. "You will help her out of her clothing."

The woman started, but went to work immediately starting with the ties of the miko's yukata. Dutifully, Sesshou-Maru closed his eyes, not wishing to see anymore than what the priestess was willing to show. She was human after all and only a moderately attractive one at that. Her scent though when she was clean… so delectable he could nearly taste it. Like the onset of rain with a touch of lavender. He had been loathe to kill her each time he found it necessary to (though he had oddly never succeeded), feeling it a shame to rid the world of such a tasty scent.

The scent of soap soon filled the air around him, easing away the rancid scent which had plagued him since he had gotten to the old hags hut. It was slowly replaced by her natural scent, relaxing him no small degree. He just hoped she was thorough with her cleaning. He was just going to keep with his shallow breathing until he was sure she was properly washed.

It was some time later when the miko spoke up timidly, "I'm done cleaning what I can."

'Thank Kami.' Turning his head – though still not opening his eyes – he addressed the other woman. "Wrap the bathing cloth about her as much as you are able, and then lie another on dry grass."

"I got the one for the ground, Sango," shouted the over-helpful kitsune.

Eventually, when he was allowed to open his eyes, Sesshou-Maru stood and carried the miko to the soft grass, laying her on the blanket Shippou had laid out. He heard her sigh at being again placed on her stomach. Obviously she had grown quite weary of it. He ignored her annoyance, though, and gently pulled the cloth from about her, dropping it onto her (rather attractive) hind-end before she could think to complain about privacy.

He grabbed another, smaller cleaning linen and set to work cleaning what she couldn't get to. As he cleared the accumulated filth, he dredged up enough will to take a deep enough breath through his nose to correctly scent the miko. His paw twitched only slightly in his surprise.

For the past few weeks, the only scent he'd known the girl to have was one of sickness and, at times, blood. She was human. Human scents were imbued with the odors of death and rebirth (a peculiar trait only held by those who had shorter life-spans and he had yet to figure out why). It was a bitter sweet scent he didn't care for, never had. But, while Kagome did have the scent of death and life entwined with her luscious scent, it was not as dominant as it was on other humans. Minutely her scent had changed from the first time he had ever met her. Perplexed, Sesshou-Maru didn't say a word to them, but merely went about his cleaning.

After some time, when he was completely satisfied with her cleanliness, he tossed aside the washing cloth and began the girls exercises. He heard her groan minutely when he raised up her right leg a couple inches from the ground.

"This one pains you more." It was not a question.

"Just a bit." She admitted, her face buried in her arms.

He switched to her left leg after counting twenty stretches for her right. He listened and watched for any signs of discomfort and was satisfied to find none. "This one does not bother you as much."

The girl snorted, "Wow, you're really good at that. What are you, some kind of doctor?"

Sesshou-Maru sighed for at least the fiftieth time that day as he continued to stretch and work her muscles. It was going to be a blessing if he didn't kill this girl before she was through with her therapy.

AAAAAA

A.N. Again… purely indulgence…

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	9. Chapter 8: Would You Like to Hear a Stor

What the Darkness Brings

By: I Agree

Disclaimer: I own nothing

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

AAAAAA

Chapter 8: Would You Like To Hear A Story?

Two Weeks Later

He was sure his father was laughing at him from wherever he was. Or maybe he would be annoyed at his son's inadvertent hypocrisy.

Over a century ago, he had criticized his sire for not only his immense love of the human race, but for associating with them so freely. It wasn't right for youkai to dabble with those weaker than they. It was entirely too easy to become attached to the creatures… entirely too easy to hurt them, to influence them. They were endearing at times, even humorous and entertaining. They needed to be protected, what every youkai loved to do – aside from destroy that is. Their flesh was so frail and easily broken.

Most youkai, like he, preferred not to associate with what could eventually become a meal. No matter how disgusting human flesh tasted, if one became hungry enough, one would eat anything. Not only that, but their stench and manner were hardly anything to admire. Oh, he had never hated them. How could he hate something he really knew nothing about? And they had such interesting anatomies, so evolved, yet so simple.

But he had never felt the need to relate with them. He was the superior race, not they. His people had superior intellect, physic, and power. Humans were like cockroaches... annoying yet surprisingly resilient. Well, at least if you cut a _humans_ head off they would die straight off. His poison did nicely for those damned bugs… but he was digressing.

Now he was glad he'd never done this before – spoken continually to a human, - because he found another reason to find humans annoying: incessant talking.

Or maybe it was just this girl.

"You know, your stoicism is absolutely horrible."

For the hour he'd been there, after bathing her again (a necessity both had gotten used to), she hadn't shut up. He'd heard more about her than he ever cared to. He knew about the time her little brother decided to throw several dozen frogs he'd saved from something called 'science class' into her room. She didn't stop… why didn't she stop? Shouldn't she be tired now by all that talking?

"Really, silence is totally overrated. It isn't 'golden.'"

She told him about the time when her grandfather threw a fit when she had brought her first boyfriend over and tried to purify the 'poor boy.' Then of course there were the stories about the time she had her first tooth pulled, her first 'sleepover' (which she claimed to have been a disaster), and not to mention the first time she'd ever gotten sick on a 'rollercoaster.' Whatever the hell that was. After which, he had tuned out her stories in favor of… well, ignoring her. It gave him only a modicum of relief for there was still the issue of the headache inducing voice in the background. She was impossible to entirely ignore.

"Come on, Sesshou-Maru, you actually should talk to people. You might make some friends."

But all her stories had been told within the first twenty minutes of his arrival. For the last forty, she had annoyed him with her constant pestering for him to reciprocate and tell her a story of his youth.

"It's only fair! I told you about my horribly embarrassing stay at day camp didn't I?"

Sesshou-Maru rolled his eyes, refraining from informing her that she had volunteered that story. He had neither asked she tell him nor demanded it in any form. He had no obligation whatsoever to tell her anything. He had no desire to share a story about his past life, for it was that… his past life. It was something he really had no need for anymore. Why bring it up?

"You know you were very much nicer the last time you were here. At least you acted like you were interested."

And it had been getting tedious to act like he was listening. He was sure actually listening would be easier. It had been better then, though, because the monk and Nezumi had been there to occupy her time with conversation. He was unlucky this time. All of the others in the odd pack had previous engagements they needed to honor.

"Aren't you a lord? Shouldn't lords have great social skills?"

Good god he was going to go insane with her constant questions and demands. Why couldn't she leave him alone? He knew he shouldn't have come hours early. From now on he was going to keep to his noon schedule with her! This was most objectionable.

"One story isn't going to kill you."

But he was going to kill her eventually. If she didn't stop that is.

"Honestly, Sesshou-Maru. All I'm asking is for one simple-"

"Shut up."

For a moment she was indeed quiet, until her annoyance got the better of her. "Hey, I-"

"Shut up. You have spoken non-stop for more than three quarters of an hour or so, trying to get this Sesshou-Maru to tell you about his childhood. It is very obvious that I am not going to tell you anything, no matter how you cajole, beg, or demand."

He braced himself (though not much) for her angry tirade, knowing that, while it was still noise from her, it would be better than her trying to get him to talk. At least she wouldn't expect him to respond. No she would shout herself hoarse then proceed to ignore him until he apologized or she became annoyed with the silence (guess which would happen first).

Blessed silence reigned.

Frowning, Sesshou-Maru scented the air, searching for the reason for her silence. He blinked when he smelled no anger, no sadness. There was only a slight annoyance in her scent

Frowning in confusion, Sesshou-Maru scented the air his hand on her back pressing slightly more gentle than what he usually did. He frowned when he smelled no anger, no sadness. There was only annoyance in her fragrance. Annoyance and expectance. What was she waiting for?

He shook his head slightly and continued with his ministrations, bent on ignoring her unusual silence.

But it didn't take long for it to annoy him. Which annoyed him even further… when had silence irritated him so? Especially hers?

He wanted to question her lack of response, why wouldn't she be angry with him? He had rudely told her to quiet down and she hadn't tried to chastise him at all. But he couldn't say anything. Not without her demanding something more of him, or perhaps she would call him on it. He had told her to be quiet, she'd tell him, why would he question her silence?

He sighed, deciding to nip the problem in the bud. "Would you like to hear a story, then?"

Her head turned and she smiled at him brightly, her annoyance replaced with triumph. "I would love to."

He nearly rolled his eyes, recognizing her silence now for what it was. How completely female of her, to manipulate him with silence; he'd thought only the 'evil' females did that. But it was rather endearing that she became excited over such a small thing, just to hear him. And for some reason, he wasn't irritated with her blatant maneuvering. "What would you like to hear?"

Her answer was unsurprisingly immediate. "How about your past relationship with Inu-Yasha? He told me that you two didn't know each other until he was about Shippou's age."

How strange, that she would want to hear about that. How strange that Inu-Yasha had told her even a little bit of that. It wasn't something a girl like her would want to hear. "Before I begin then, I must warn you. This Sesshou-Maru was two hundred and four at the time, an adolescent, barely reaching adulthood. Even youkai have their times where they are ignorant and foolish and I was so at about this time."

She nodded eagerly, wanting him to get to the story. But there was understanding in her eyes. After all, she was an adolescent as well.

He turned back to his massaging, what better was there to do anyway while she merely lay there? "I did not want to meet Inu-Yasha. He was the reason my father was deceased and I resented him for it. However, his mother had died from an illness awhile back, and I was obligated to look after him." He shifted his hands down to her right leg, feeling for the tension he'd know to be there. "I hadn't known his caretakers had forced him off on his own."

He felt her muscles tense up again. "What?! Why would they do that?!"

"Calm down priestess." He sighed and delicately felt down her spine, "If this Sesshou-Maru's story makes you react so violently, I will not continue it."

She made a noise of denial, but she tensed up even more with his threat of silence. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Sesshou-Maru sighed and began to work on the muscles again, continuing his story. "Isn't it obvious why they sent him off? He is hanyou, a scorned breed."

She hummed sadly in understanding. The corner of his mouth twitched, "Searching him out was easy enough. He was still young and immature – not unlike he is now – and I had extensive training in tracking. I found him hiding from lesser demons who wanted to make a meal out of him. He didn't recognize me, of course. He'd never even laid eyes on me before. He tried to fight, naturally, his instincts overshadowing his common sense. I had to knock him out in order to travel peacefully with him."

"Well, no wonder he doesn't like you! You've been a bit violent to him ever since you've met him!" Her tone and scent were of enlightenment, not accusatory. Sesshou-Maru let it go this time, ignoring her in favor of continuing.

"I did not want to bring him to the Western palace, I myself did not want to go there anyway."

"Why didn't you want to go home?"

He repressed a sigh, keeping the scent of her curiosity in his head. "I do not like home."

"Why don't you like going home?"

He shifted his hand to her other leg, pressing his thumbs against the tense muscles. She squeaked in the bit of pain his actions caused, but she didn't tense. "Those who live there are no better than thieves and cons waiting for my demise."

"Oh…" He waited for a moment for the next question, and he wasn't disappointed. His nose was simply burning with her confusion and curiosity: "So, why do you go home?"

"It is a magnificent place, one I hope to make even more attractive with the eradication of my enemies."

"Well, if it's so pretty, then why don't you go home more often to see it?"

"I do not need to continually go to places and refresh my memory."

She turned her head to stare back at him, and he was the met with large, inquisitive blue eyes. "Photographic memory?"

"Foe-toe-graff-ick. What is that?"

Embarrassment and uneasiness suddenly permeated her scent. He found he enjoyed neither. "Er… It's just a fancy word to describe a memory so good that it's just like seeing a… a painting each time you think of it… It's like you see everything at once… I think…"

"If that is what this… foe-toe-graff-ick memory is, then yes. It is common among Taiyoukai."

Her eyes frowned at him, "Isn't that… distracting though? To see all of those things at once? Can your mind process it well or do you go crazy every now and again?"

"You forget I am not human." Her eyes and scent begged him to elaborate. "Some youkai believe human minds are only meant to process so much to keep them alive. For Taiyoukai, very few things can kill them, we are allowed a more... broad perspective."

She didn't seem at all insulted with his assessment, "That's an interesting concept." She turned suddenly and grabbed the book nearest to her. Mathematics? She flipped to a random page without so much as a single glance and flashed it in front of his eyes. Closing it, she waited expectantly.

He couldn't help the slow smirk that crept across his lips as he stared at her, his tail flicking in amusement. In his minds eye he could still see the terribly drawn little pictures she decided to torture the text with. "May I inquire as to why you decided to make a likeness of Inu-Yasha being beaten over the head by a tree?" Her blush was as bright as a cherry, "And why you decided to try to portray him in a child's temper tantrum."

Her mouth opened and closed several times, her face red, and her hand clenching around the book before she looked away, burying her face in her arms, "It was a bad day for both of us okay?!"

Sesshou-Maru took pity on her – just this once – and continued where he left off, "I did not want to bring him home. Mother would have killed him instantly, and I was weaker than her at the time. He and I traveled instead." He fell silent for a moment, the memory of a young inu-hanyou with white pup ears smiling up at him crossing his mind. "I trained him as well as I could, but I was young, too brutal. I did not know how to teach one so young. He ran from me several times.

"Eventually, he saw this Sesshou-Maru kill a human samurai. He did not take to it well. I was never able to have him return to my side."

There was a short silence, and Kagome seemed to understand he wasn't going to say much more without prompting. "Why did you kill the samurai?"

"He threatened Inu-Yasha's life."

Her head turned again, and she was staring at him in confusion. "Hey, why would you want him to go with you again?"

"He is my brother."

The scent of her confusion intensified, "But you always try to kill him."

"Yes."

She became exasperated with him and his short answers, "Why?!"

Sesshou-Maru repressed a grin as he flipped her over onto her back. He raised her right leg, "This one is currently without an heir, Inu-Yasha is next in line to become the Western Lord and Inu no Taisho. There are others in my court whom have no liking for him or hanyou's. Which ever. They would kill him as soon as they saw him."

Her expression was sad as she stared up at him, and he marveled at how many emotions she displayed in such a short time. "But… why do you try to kill him now?"

Sesshou-Maru stared for a moment into her ocean eyes, before becoming overwhelmed by the emotion in them, "It is better to be killed honorably by family than those who are not of blood."

AAAAAA

A slender, deathly pale hand touched a cloudy glass vase, testing its worth. It was a simple thing, rare, not many could shape glass so perfectly and most were colored or of clay. He had no need for either. This one was perfect. Not to mention there was a black spell wrapping it, keeping it from breaking and instilling it with a form of death.

Naraku smiled pleasantly at the elderly man selling glass objects and handed over a generous amount of gold to him. There was no need to be stingy right now and bring attention to himself. It would defeat the entire purpose of being out and unrecognized.

He watched as the merchant carefully wrapped and packaged the glass vase, waiting impatiently for it to be handed over. He eyed other merchandise covertly, wondering what pretty little bauble he should steal for himself… or maybe Kanna… Kanna could be such a sweet girl. She always listened to him, always obeyed his every whim.

"Here you are, sir."

Naraku smiled pleasantly at him, accepting the package while stealthily slipping two small wooden dolls into his sleeve. He turned away with a self-satisfied smirk and headed to the area of the small village which housed the youkai he had originally come to see.

The old demonic sorcerer possibly knew everything there was to know about magic. From the simplest of spells to the most horrific of conjures. And he was exactly the type of demon Naraku needed to see. Knowledgeable with a very eager need to share said knowledge. He wouldn't be asking for any names or money. The only windbag just wanted the world to be more intelligent… what an idiot. Who cared about the entire world or other people? If Naraku had as much intelligence as he, then he would be keeping to himself.

Naraku slipped quietly into the old youkai's dilapidated hut, allowing himself to blend in very nicely with the shadows. Warily he eyed the clueless demon, taking in his form. He didn't look all that intelligent… in fact, with the cross-eyed look and horrid overbite (he was some sort of owl youkai… which didn't add to his appearance), he appeared entirely stupid.

Should he even ask this unusual looking youkai for the information he needed? Would he really know or was it just an inflated ego that had him boasting about his astuteness? The hanyou frowned. Well he came this far…

"Your pardon, Anori-san."

"You have some nerve boy, entering my home without permission." Naraku's eyes widened fractionally at the old owls voice. Smooth, attractive, so unlike what his exterior was. And he wasn't at all surprised…

He bowed slightly, "Your pardon, Anori-san. I came to seek some information from you."

The owl turned his head and looked him up and down (at least he thought he was), "What kind of information?"

Hopefully the demon was… well, demon enough to enjoy mayhem. "Knowledge of two very, very dangerous and banned spells."

Instantly the demons interest was piqued and a slow, rather evil smile appeared on his face. A bit of red entered the cloudy eyes, anticipating whatever he was about to share. "And just which ones are you thinking of boy?"

AAAAAA

A.N. I apologize for the long delay. You see, I've added another hobby to my long list and it's been consuming my time (and money). But hey… making dollhouses rocks.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	10. Chapter 9: Like a Child

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 9: Like a Child

If it had been any other occasion, she would have been horribly uncomfortable. Even after three weeks of being manhandled by and being around Sesshou-Maru, she had never really gotten used to his presence. So being in his arm like this… she would have been uncomfortable. But this was a special occasion.

Kagome could barely contain herself as Sesshou-Maru carried her out of Kaede's hut and into the herb garden where the others were gathered. At their curious gazes, she merely smiled happily, fidgeting in his arm, her right leg kicking in excitement, the hakamas she wore making the actions even more accentuated. She had made Sesshou-Maru promise that she would show them, that it would happen in front of them. They were all in this together, they had a right to be there for such a moment.

Her anticipation rose as Sesshou-Maru carefully set her on her feet. Sango was up on hers in an instant, worry telling her to help her friend. It was too early to for her to be up on her feet. Yes she was sitting up just fine – with only the slightest of discomfort – but standing?

But Kagome stopped her with a raised hand, her other on Sesshou-Maru's arm for balance. Nervously she looked up to her caretaker, searching for his approval. When he nodded, she smiled nervously, looking to the ground.

And took a tentative step forward with her right foot.

A collective gasp rang through the crowd of her friends as she took her first steps since the accident. Her first steps in a full month and two weeks.

Yet Kagome paused in using her left leg. For some reason, her left had been hurting her the most, especially when any weight was put on it. Sesshou-Maru explained to her why, something about which side it was on and some damaged nerves, but she didn't really understand exactly what he was talking about. All she knew was that her leg would hurt her forever and she would never be able to use it correctly. So Sesshou-Maru still walked next to her, allowing her to use him as a crutch in more ways than one.

Kagome was grateful for him. She knew she would reciprocate being so helpful, but it just wasn't the same. Giving him back his arm seemed to her such a miniscule 'thank you' for saving her life. For surely, had he known nothing about doctoring, she would be dead. To her, Sesshou-Maru was hardly hindered by his lack of an arm, he overcame it and bettered himself to make up for his loss. Getting back that arm just didn't seem all that equal to her.

Shaking off the thought of her future and giving the inu youkai's only arm a slight squeeze, Kagome signaled to him that she was ready to try using her right leg. She felt him shift slightly, a long tail materializing behind him in preparation. She might fall. He'd told her he would catch her.

With one last nervous glance to the large inu, Kagome stepped forward again.

Pain shot up her right leg, but it wasn't a paralyzing hurt. Her face brightened in a smile, finding that she could deal with this ache. She looked up to her friends, her eyes watering with the joy she found on their faces. All those therapy sessions had paid off. All the painful twisting of her spine and bending of her legs had finally gotten her above being able to sit up on her own.

When she reached Sango, she let go of Sesshou-Maru's arm and enveloped her dear friend in a bone crushing hug. It was returned gingerly, the taijiya not wanting to hurt her.

"You can walk." Sango breathed, amazement in her voice.

Kagome chuckled, "Sesshou-Maru said I healed a bit faster than any normal human would."

The miko suddenly felt something constricting her leg, and she pulled away to glance down at the ecstatic fox cub strangling the appendage. She reached down and pulled him up into her arms, squeezing the kit tightly. Sango stepped away to allow Miroku and Kaede their chance to hug her and for Inu-Yasha to pat her shoulder awkwardly.

"You will never walk as you did before. You will be like a child for the rest of your natural life."

Sesshou-Maru's stoic voice caught her attention and Kagome looked up from the ecstatic faces of her friends to the expressionless features of her caretaker. She smiled inwardly at finally being able to look at him from off her stomach (though she did cringe at the wording of that thought). She was much too happy to let the words he spoke dampen her spirits, so instead of feeling crestfallen, she shrugged. "I wouldn't expect to, Sesshou-Maru. The spine is a very delicate thing."

He nodded down at her, "We will need to create a plan then, for you. There are exercises you must practice, so we should plan for the next sixty or seventy years. After that, you should be dead so there will be no need to plan farther."

Kagome restrained her exasperated look – how tactful his statement was –, carefully schooling her features to curiosity. It wasn't that hard for her. She was genuinely curious. "You would help me more? For longer than this?"

"You would not keep healing if I did not assist you further."

Kagome shook her head, "That's not what I meant. Why would you help me even though your part of the deal is done?"

The youkai's lips pursed slightly, drawing Kagome's gaze to them for a moment or two (or twenty). He seemed to think about it before his face became a mask again. "Naraku would not expect it."

Kagome didn't know whether she should buy it or not. He hated Naraku yes, but she did tend to annoy him overmuch… Wouldn't this be going overboard? Well, she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She smiled brightly, "Thank you, Sesshou-Maru-sama."

If he was surprised by her sudden show of respect – or at least his form of it – then he didn't show it. Kagome didn't expect anything less, Sesshou-Maru seemed to not be able to show more than one emotion a day.

"Hey… Sesshou-Maru?" The reluctant inquiry of her hanyou friend made her start a bit. Since when did Inu-Yasha say his half-brothers name without some malice? Since when did he politely ask the attention of anyone, even remotely? But the inu lord barely batted an eye; he just turned to show that his attention was given.

"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

Immediately, Kagome sought to protest. Surely the two of them alone together for any amount of time was a horrendous idea. One of them would end up dead! Or even both! But before she could utter a sound, Sesshou-Maru was gently switching her grip from his arm to Sango's.

"Do not let her exert herself over much, she does not have to sit until she wants, but do not let her take more than small steps. She may want to walk to the moon, but I reiterate, she is as a child. She cannot walk properly."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Miroku cover his mouth over a laugh. She turned to glare at him, her cheeks a bright red with a blush. Damn youkai… So what he was a master of the medical field? She could handle more than 'small steps'!

A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her 'I'm-going-to-kill-that-jerk-with-mass-amounts-of-annoying-talking' thoughts and she turned to the smiling face of her caretaker. Nezumi's face was bright with a smile. A wave of gratitude washed over her, and she completely forgot to be worried over the two inu brothers who were inevitably going to kill each other. Instead she smiled brilliantly and reached for the rats' paw.

"I couldn't have done it without you Nezumi."

To that, the grey demon laughed outright and kissed her hand in a polite display, "Nonsense, you are much too stubborn to keep down young lady."

Kagome smiled in pleasure from the complement and kiss. This was another reason she loved Nezumi, he was a charming male. Such a difference from what she was used to and a change from the norm was always good.

Another hand dropped onto her shoulder, and Miroku smiled innocently down at her, "We are definitely going to celebrate this remarkable occasion."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sango roll her eyes at the houshi. "The celebration you're thinking of is not going to happen, monk."

Miroku managed to look wounded but remained silent under the dark look Sango gave him. The young miko shifted slightly, moving to get more support from her sister. "Let's walk."

Sango smiled warily, "Where to?"

"I don't care if it's in circles, let's just walk."

Her sister complied immediately, slowly guiding the younger woman in a slow ring around the group. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect." She wouldn't have cared if she was walking on hot stones as long as she was moving. After so much time of lying on her stomach in pain or otherwise, she was ecstatic to be up again. She would never again take for granted this simple activity (others yes, this one no), never again complain to Inu-Yasha for making them walk so much. Heck, she never wanted to sit or lay down again.

Shippou suddenly jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder, facing Kagome's rat caretaker, "What are you going to do now Nezumi?"

Everyone looked up at the kit's innocent question, suddenly wondering the same thing.

The grey demon smiled, seeming unfazed with the fact that the kitsune was talking to him for the first time. "I will be staying with Miss Kagome, of course. She will need some aid in daily life which I will be able to give her."

Kagome frowned, "You don't have to stay with me, Nezumi."

Shippou's chest puffed out in a prideful, protective display, "We can help her out."

Nezumi nodded compliantly to each of the group, "She will need a permanent caretaker. Each of you will eventually go on your own way, that much you cannot deny."

The young miko could hear the unintentional challenge in his statement, so she spoke up quickly. "But still Nezumi, I can't ask you to stay with me the rest of my life."

Nezumi's smile was still in place, though she detected just a bit of sadness. "Sesshou-Maru-sama has requested that I remain with you and Inu-Yasha-san doesn't seem to disagree overmuch."

"Don't call me that, Rat. I ain't no lord."

Kagome jumped in surprise (which made her back twinge) and whirled about to glare at the inu hanyou who'd decided to sneak up on her. "Make some noise next time, will ya?!"

A silver eyebrow arced, "Feh. Quit gettin' soft on us and you won't be surprised next time."

The white figure behind Inu-Yasha distracted her from her rising annoyance. Her eyes flicked to the taller inu momentarily before they turned accusingly to the hanyou. "What did you two talk about?"

The hanyou grimaced, "There was a reason I asked to talk to him alone, woman, and that was so no one would decide to listen in."

She turned to Sesshou-Maru with a questioning eye, "What did you two talk about?"

A flash of amusement passed through his amber eyes, "Nothing that concerns you, priestess."

Her lower lip stuck up in a pout as she glared at the two (half) brothers. "Well, fine then… I'd like to talk to you as well, Sesshou-Maru. Alone." She stuck her tongue out at the younger brother.

Inu-Yasha sputtered, "What in the hell do you want to talk to him alone for?"

She sniffed imperially, her nose in the air as she switched from using Sango as a crutch to the cold lord. "Because you're being mean and I have questions for him anyway." She turned an annoyed look to the taiyoukai, "Let's go for a walk, Stuffy-san."

His frown told her that he didn't like the new nickname she'd dreamt up for him, however – amazingly – he didn't argue with her. "Where do you want to go then?"

She allowed herself a few moments to make it look as if she was thinking. She already knew where she wanted to go, but she didn't think the others would approve so early. "Would the Bone Eaters Well be too far?"

As she watched Sesshou-Maru look into the distance (to which she presumed was the well) she heard the others behind her begin to protest.

"Kagome, that's a bit far, don't you think?"

"Why in the hell would you want to go there?"

"Perhaps that is not such a wise idea."

Sesshou-Maru interrupted anymore to come, "If we go slowly and you lean heavily on my arm, this Sesshou-Maru is sure we could make it one way. I am surprised you have stayed up this long, I had been sure your muscles would have atrophied slightly."

She grimaced as they began to slowly walk, ignoring the others quiet protests. "I didn't say it was easy. But I don't want to sit or lay down yet. It's been too long."

He nodded in understanding and continued on without silence.

Eventually, when Kagome was sure they were far enough away from the others, she began her questions. "Can I ask you a favor Sesshou-Maru?"

The sudden request seemed to startle him for he didn't answer immediately, "Why would you need to ask this Sesshou-Maru, instead of your packmates?"

Her grip on his tightened momentarily, "They wouldn't help me, even if I begged."

"Nezumi-"

She shook her head, interrupting him. "He wouldn't feel that it was good for my health, so he'd make it completely out of the question."

"What makes you consider I would be any different?"

"You'd see the importance it is to my mental health."

He shook his head at the scenery before them, "It is your physical condition which concerns me, not your mental."

She stopped and looked up at him imploringly, silently begging him to understand, "But you know very well that mental health can affect the physical, don't you?"

A frustrated look crossed his features until it smoothed out to his usual mask of indifference. He urged her to continue walking with a wave of his tail before them. "It is true. However, if what I am thinking you want is correct, then it may harm you as much as it may help you."

"Not knowing is so much worse."

"I was under the impression my brother already tried."

She felt her eyes tear up, but she forced them back, "I have to try myself, if only for the sake of my sanity."

"And what of your friends? What of their piece of mind?" His tone was slightly scolding, disappointed. "Have you not thought your ordeal would affect them as well?"

His words cut deep. "I'm not so selfish as to think it wouldn't."

"But you are selfish enough to worry them while you go to try jump down a portal which most likely does not work."

She felt her lower lip quiver. She pursed her lips to keep Sesshou-Maru from seeing it. "I have you with me. They know you'll protect me, and help me."

She heard a soft growl from the inu, and when he spoke, his voice was almost angry. "You rely on this Sesshou-Maru overmuch. I will not always be here and my brother is not so trusting."

The tears came, even with her effort to stop them. "Please, Sesshou-Maru."

A heavy sigh from the taiyoukai startled her, and she looked up to see him grimacing at the horizon. They remained silent as they walked, their slow gate bringing them every so slightly closer to the well.

"How do you propose to do this?"

Her heart beat just a bit faster, "I have a shard I can give you, and you can jump down with me."

"Why do you believe it would work for this Sesshou-Maru?"

"Anything with a shard should be able to get through."

He only nodded his understanding and they continued their slow pace to the well. Their silence only antagonized Kagome further, but she was to grateful for his compliance to even try talking to him. It might annoy him into not helping her.

One way or another, though, she was going to get down that stupid well.

She knew she was being childish. There was no excuse for this. But it would kill her faster that the pain of her back would have if she didn't know soon. Did Naraku and that Charlotte lady really seal off her true home? The probabilities weren't in her favor. Inu-Yasha couldn't get through and, just like her, he had always been able to go back and forth, even without a shard. That in itself should have been enough of a clue. She and the hanyou had always been tied to each other in some cosmic way no one understood, so the chances were great that she would have the same results. But Kagome still had a single reason to hope. She was not from this time as Inu-Yasha was. The well couldn't deny her, her true home.

Could it?

And then, there was always a possibility that, if she did get through, she wouldn't be able to come back to the past. This scenario would hurt her just as much as the more likely outcome. She didn't want to lose either of her families, the past or future. It would kill her.

And therein lay her true dilemma. Which family would hurt more to lose?

Which would cost her more of her heart? It was a decision she knew she would have had to make anyway, after the Shikon had been completed. It was a choice she dreaded every time she looked at the well. But the jewel was no where near finished, and she had been hoping for a few more years to figure it out. Choices like these could not be made on a whim. She hadn't been counting on the fact that the verdict would be taken away from her.

Kagome let out a trembling breath as they entered the clearing which housed the Bone Eaters Well. As if sensing her sudden trepidation, Sesshou-Maru stopped and looked down at her. "Is all well?"

She bit back the hysterical laugh, "Peachy." She cursed her voice for cracking under the weight of nervousness.

He didn't question her odd wording this time, "Are you certain you wish to try this?"

Almost desperately she urged him to help her closer to the well. "I have to try. I can't lose them without a fight. If that Charlotte woman did something… maybe I can fix it."

Sesshou-Maru's arm twitched very slightly under her hand but when she looked up to assess the movement she saw nothing in his face.

She limped to a stop a few feet away from the old structure, her feet refusing to carry her any further. Horror rippled through her body at what she could already discern. She could feel the difference from where she stood. So far away from it and she could sense the magic that suppressed the ancient wells portal.

Against some better judgment locked deep in her mind, Kagome let go of Sesshou-Maru's arm and stumbled forward. His coarsely furred tail caught her before she crashed to the ground. She heard him sigh, and before she knew it, she was resting against the wooden side of the well, sitting on a bright white pelt. She blinked down at the fur ignoring the pressure it put on her back, momentarily – and somewhat forcibly on her part – distracted from her more distressing subject.

"I-I thought this was a tail… or attached to you somehow."

A slimmer, more coarsely furred appendage waved in front of her face as Sesshou-Maru sat away from her. "Obviously not."

"Why are you letting me sit on it?"

"Presently it will serve you better than I."

Numbly she nodded, her head turning slightly so she could eye the well. Leaning against it she could better feel the new power overwhelming the ancient. It was familiar. How strange. Awkwardly, she pressed her own magicks into the structure, feeling rather foolish as she used her back to channel her powers. She was used to using her hands as the conduit, but in her present position she was unable. Plus she was too dog tired to move. (She hated it when Sesshou-Maru was right) What she saw within the well was even stranger than what she felt.

The pure blues and purples of well magic were still present, swirling about in their usual languid way. But intermixed within those usual colors were familiar bright pink and white streaks and orbs of light she'd never before seen. Each of the colors danced in a sort of beautiful symmetry, one trying to surpass the other. The new pinks and whites were winning. This… if this was what she thought it was then she wouldn't be able to fix it.

Kagome's breath shook from her lungs as she called her energies back into her body, wincing at the numb, sleeping feeling as they settled back into her. "Have you felt this magic, Sesshou-Maru?"

"Yes."

She swallowed against her suddenly dry throat, "Is it familiar to you too?"

"Yes."

"It's mine isn't it?"

"…Yes."

Her lower lip trembled as she nodded, "I thought so."

Hiding the tears that were beginning to form, Kagome turned her head away from the demon lord, unable to do much else. She lost herself again to the sorrow that overwhelmed her, forgetting everything and everyone around her. The inu lord stayed with her for the hours she was unable to move from where she sat. He made no complaint, made no objection as she saturated his pelt with her tears, made no motion to leave her unprotected. He merely sat next to her, silently comforting her with his presence, a hand on her spine.

He was again and still the crutch she needed to keep herself from falling.

AAAAAA

Urg… I really, really don't like the ending of this chapter. Which is odd, since I'm fantastic with endings, but horrible at beginnings. It was the complete opposite this time! Damnit!

This chapter is, like most of the others, unedited… I'm too lazy to get my ass up and do that.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	11. Chapter 10: The Undead

PART I: The Consequences of Recovery

Chapter 10: The Undead

He was planning something sinister.

Kagura's eyebrow rose at the idiocy of her own thought, leaning against the tree outside Naraku's stolen castle. Of course the bastard was planning something evil. He was always planning something evil. Not a day went by that the idiot hatched some completely cruel and mundane scheme. It was like breathing for him. He just couldn't stop. (Maybe he needed

But for some reason, this time it felt different. This time, instead of just feeling annoyed by the horrendous hanyou whenever he smirked at the thought of his plan, a shiver went down her spine. Instead of laughing behind his back and planning her escape whenever he sent her out into the open, she desperately tried to understand what he was up to. He no longer became violently angry when she mouthed off, no longer tortured her poor abused heart whenever the urge struck him. Instead he would almost lovingly tell her off, completely occupied with this secret scheme, and send her on a boring errand that had everything to do with nothing and nothing to do with everything. Something was most definitely different.

And she was terrified. Something was not right, and it wasn't going to end well for many people.

With a weary sigh, Kagura fanned herself with her beloved weapon, glaring up at the miasma darkened sky. She usually never got to see the true blue colored horizons. It was so much lovelier than the deep purples and blacks which Naraku filled the air with. It was just another reason to hate the bastard. He made everything in her 'life' ugly and worthless. She almost wished he would just get on with it and kill her.

"Sister."

The apathetic voice of her older sibling had Kagura straightening from the dead tree and turning. She frowned at the small void demon, "What is it now Kanna?"

"Naraku-san wishes to speak with you straight away."

Kagura bit back a groan of irritation, forcing her new fears away so as not to tremble, and turned on the ball of her foot to get to her lord and master, "Of course."

"…Sister."

She pinched the bridge of her nose when she looked back to the empty girl. "_What_." Kagura blinked at the sudden emotion in Kanna's eye, the sudden sadness there. Her hand slowly fell away from her face to her side as she turned fully to her sister. "What's the matter, Kanna?"

"There is freedom from him only in death."

A cold chill eased its way up the Wind Witch's spine as she looked at the void demon, silently wondering if she was being sent to Naraku to face her demise this time. That was why he never tortured her anymore. It wasn't some plan. He was going to kill her! Pursing her lips to forbid any frightened sounds from escaping, Kagura nodded and continued on her way to her master. Her body tensed with every step she took, and by the time she was kneeling in front of Naraku's favorite room she felt that she was going to snap in two. With a shaking hand, Kagura pushed open the shoji door, gazing at the ground but seeing nothing.

"My dear Kagura, come in!"

He sounded too nice, too sweet. He was going to enjoy whatever he was going to do. But instead of running like her body yearned to do, she got up from her kneeled position and stepped lightly into the room. Running would only incite him to be more vicious. "You asked for me?"

An evil smile crept onto the hanyou's face. "Yes… I did."

The wind was lovely on her face, biting and painful at times, but it was lovely. The land beneath her passed quickly as she flew her feather towards the current location of one elusive woman.

Kagura sighed, still shaken from her assumptions about Naraku's intentions with her. A messenger; that's all he wanted her for this time, to deliver a message to the undead priestess: Kikyou. Compared to what she though her creator wanted, she was willing to deal with the self-serving clay doll any day. Well, maybe not any day. There were times when even the most patient of people could never handle the self serving broad. She could swear the woman was the most complicated creature out there!

She was still going to have to scold Kanna for frightening her so much. What was that girl talking about anyway? What had brought up such a cryptic statement? Kanna had always been slightly clairvoyant, was she seeing something about their future? Was she going to die? A rather wistful look crossed her features. She hoped it wouldn't be too painful.

Glowing silver caught her attention in her peripheral vision and quickly she turned to search it out. A self-satisfied smirk touched her lips when she saw the tell tale sign of the dead miko: her soul gathering worms. Guiding her feather to touch down some yards away from the other woman, Kagura turned her mode of transportation back into its original size. She faced the stoic dead doll haughtily glad she chose elevated ground to land on. Kikyou had to look up to her instead of the other way around. It was at least something she could hold over her.

But before she could speak, Kikyou beat her to the punch. "I have no interest in Naraku's games."

Kagura grimaced behind her fan, naming the former priestess every curse she could think of. She hated this woman, hated her with a passion. What right did she have to be so rude? She was no better than herself… and at least she wasn't dead! "He seems to think otherwise. He requests your audience to discuss some… issues."

The other merely glared and turned her back, retracing her steps to get away from Naraku's 'child.' Kagura resorted to the only information Naraku provided her for an incentive. "He tells me there is something different now with the soul you share with your incarnate. Something that makes it want to go back to the girl."

Kikyou froze in her tracks, and her translucent snakes writhed around her in response to the inner turmoil she was obviously feeling. Finally, she continued on, as if she had never paused, "Impossible. My copy could never do anything to my soul without my knowing."

Kagura smirked, "Not the girl perhaps, but the Shikon… yes."

Again Kikyou stopped, but she didn't speak. Instead, just a moment later, she disappeared into the forest, her eel-like servants going with her.

Fear shivered down Kagura's spine as she shakily pulled her feather from her hair. Naraku was going to punish her now. He'd wanted Kikyou to come to him, wanted her to bring the priestess to him. She failed. That in itself wasn't unusual, it was that he'd been in such a good mood lately. She was overdue for certain.

But there was no sense in avoiding it.

Throwing her feather high in the air, she watched as it took a larger form and swooped down to pick her up. She tried to think of taking the longer way home, but the air wasn't hindered by anything. There was no difficult way to get to the castle. Instead she went as slowly as her feather would allow her to go.

All too soon she was 'home' and right outside Naraku's favorite room. (Funny how time always seemed to speed up when something unpleasant was imminent.) Kneeling before the door, she pushed it open, feeling a helpless sort of déjà vu. She kept her gaze locked on the tatami mat, "She didn't come, Naraku."

The bastard chuckled darkly, "Oh, I know." Kagura forced herself not to shiver in fright at his malicious tone; instead she clenched her hands in her lap. The bastard knew she was going to fail and still he was going to beat her! "Kikyou distrusts me too much. I have wronged her too many times. She has to go see for herself, no matter how much she doesn't want to."

Naraku stood and ambled leisurely towards his detachment. Her body stiffened at each step that brought him closer. Her eyes squeezed closed as he reached out a hand…

And patted her head like she was a child, "Give it time my little Wind. Give it time. She will be unable to resist coming to me soon enough."

He continued on his way, and Kagura could hear a soft, condescending laugh. Her breath shuddered from her lungs, a hand going to clutch her heartless chest. She would never understand the volatile moods of her sire.

AAAAAA

A short one this time, only a measly 1,445 words compared to my usual 3 to 4 thousand… however it was necessary… I can only drag out a 'Naraku scene' for so long. (For some reason this chapter was very difficult... Why are they so difficult lately?!?!?!) Chapter 11 is soon in coming! Don't worry I have it about half way done!

Just a note (and you don't know how much of a bitch I feel like for bringing this up), but I'm having some issues with some of my reviewers. I don't care if I don't get any. I don't even mind flames (sometimes I think they're funny). I've said before, I'm doing this for myself and showing it to you guys is just for fun. But you have to admit reviews are nice to get, and I do get excited when I receive one. I'm not going to lie and say I don't want any… but not two or three worded reviews like 'That's great!' or 'Write more please!' You can imagine the let down when I see that I've gotten a review and it's something like that. The fact that I'm actually getting readers tells me both those thing. So, while I feel like a complete bitch for requesting this… If you're going to review with something like that… please don't. It's a waste of both our times and a major disappointment for me. Quality is better than quantity. If you have complaints about my story (or of what I'm requesting right now), I'm willing to hear them (rip the story to shreds even! That's better than a one-liner!). And if you have something you love about it, _tell me_. I'd LOVE to hear them. If you think I'm a complete selfish bitch for requesting this… tell me! If you have nothing to say, that's fine too. But please, PLEASE, no more 'Write more!' or 'Great chapter!'

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	12. Chapter 11: Rumor Has It

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 11: Rumor Has It

Three Months Later

"Are you ever going to get a hang of that, woman?"

Kagome shot a cold glare – courtesy of spending too much time with Sesshou-Maru – at Inu-Yasha before again looking to the ground, focusing on her next step. In her right hand she held her brand new best friend: a beautifully crafted cane gifted to her by Sango. "I'm doing better than I was yesterday, Inu-Yasha, so can it."

"Feh." The hanyou shifted back in his tree, getting more comfortable as he watched her. Still, she knew he was primed and ready to swoop down and catch her in case she fell… again.

While she was grateful for his aide, it was still rather irritating. She'd think with all the therapy she'd been through in the past months that she would be able to use the damn thing correctly. Not only that, but when she was younger, she had played pretend with her grandfathers cane. She and Souta would play cripple in turn until Gramps would chase them away. It had been easy then to use the cane, after all, she'd had two legs she could actually use. Now…

"It can't be that hard Kagome."

Again she sent him a frosty glare, "I'm kind of learning a new mode of transportation here, dimwit. I'm not going to get it right for a while!"

"Well, that's useless."

Out of spite, she stuck her tongue out at the hanyou, reigning in the need to flip him off. Instead she concentrated on her next aided step and listened as the others deemed it necessary to join them.

"… heard nothing… Naraku since… accident. Could he be planning something more?"

Miroku's fragmented question made Kagome look up covertly, peeking under her bangs. They never spoke about the dark half-demon while she was around. Every time she'd step out she could hear them start discussing his 'next move' behind her back. Whenever she came back to talk about it with them… they'd change the subject to her health or the weather… She was getting ready to cheerfully murder each and every one of them.

"That's more than likely. You know how he is."

She was damn tired of everyone walking on eggshells around her. What was she? A baby? Some little girl who cried every time she got a freaking 'boo-boo'? She was very proud to say that the last time she scraped her knee (not twenty minutes ago) she didn't complain once! She wasn't even going to mention it, but no-o-o-o… Inu-Yasha had to go and get Nezumi so he could play nursemaid all over again and not help the ones who really needed the help. True she could have hurt her back… but she didn't!

"Yes, yes, you are right. I suppose the question is, then, is of what he is planning."

Angrily, Kagome stalked around the well, muttering about over protective friends and insidious hanyou's. Both the friend-type and the enemy.

"I haven't the faintest clue." Sango's forlorn sigh quickly brought Kagome out of her thought induced anger and she once again fully concentrated on the discussion.

"I believe his next plan may be centralized around Kagome-san."

The said priestess blanched, "What? Why me?"

Sango immediately looked away from Miroku, an anxious blush staining her cheeks, "O-oh… Kagome… I didn't see-"

Before Kagome could throw her cane at her surrogate sister, the monk interrupted, "Because you got away from him, of course. He hadn't liked you before; he'd been terrified of you. Now most likely he loathes you as well as fears you."

Relieved that they weren't trying to coddle her anymore (or at least Miroku wasn't), they young priestess could only smile, "Well, I always try to please, ya know."

Miroku returned her smile, "You do so well, My Lady."

Sango huffed, obviously still disconcerted with the subject of their discussion. "But what would he plan then? It would center around Kagome, yes, but-"

Miroku cut her off before she could turn her inquiries into full blown rant. "There is no telling what Naraku would do, my sweet. We will just have to wait him out and just be prepared."

A snort in the general direction of Inu-Yasha had them looking toward the tree where he sat. Kagome raised an eyebrow as the hanyou sat back lazily, patting the hilt of his Tetsuseiga as if it answered all the thoughts and questions they'd been having. True, it was a great help in all their battles, and the ending move usually came from the great fang. But Naraku had to know that by now as well. He'd probably plan around it somehow.

"How go your exercises Kagome-chan? Is the cane working well?" Sango suddenly asked. Kagome turned to yell at the exterminator, sure that they were trying to veer her off the subject; but when she spotted the woman eyeing the walking stick critically, she knew it was an honest question.

"It's difficult for now, but it should get easier with use."

"Feh, if it didn't I'd say you were a moron."

Kagome shot a half-hearted glare to the hanyou, fighting off a smile. It had been awhile since he'd insulted her so… she'd missed it for some twisted reason. "You'd call me a moron no matter what I did, you jerk."

He smirked down at her, "True but then I'd mean it."

The hand not holding onto her walking stick fisted against her hip, "Well, then, I'd just have to give you the sitting of your life then, wouldn't I?"

A clawed hand waved her off, "You wouldn't have to… you're just a bitch like that."

Kagome's mouth dropped open, and she stared open mouthed up at her hanyou friend. "Did you… what… I… what…." Angrily, she pursed her lips to force herself not to talk. After a moment, she gathered enough wits to properly speak, "Did you just call me a bitch?!"

"Yeah."

Her eyes crossed with anger, "Are you TRYING to get me to 'sit' you?!"

She watched as Inu-Yasha considered that for a moment, frowning up at the trees branches, "Nah… you've just been really tense lately and I know that pissing you off eventually leads you to calming down and relaxing."

His simple logic stunned her, and it was a full minute before she could respond. "You're… trying to relax me by… pissing me off?"

"Feh, didn't I just say that wench?" He crossed his arms, but didn't make an attempt to rise. "You goin' deaf now too?"

She could feel her anger heat her face, "Oooh! OSWARI!"

The resounding crash and loud 'oomph' that resulted from 'the word' did indeed calm her down greatly. And Kagome ambled (as much as a cripple could 'amble') closer to the ground ridden hanyou. She listened to his grumbling while she stared at the prone hanyou, trying to come to a decision. Should she? It was a rather miserable situation… for the both of them…

To herself, Kagome nodded and stepped forward when her best friend picked himself up off the ground. Without a word, she reached out and grabbed the toothed rosary put on him so long ago and twisted. In a bright flash of pink, the beads tumbled to the ground, leaving only the ones in her hand.

Her surrogate family looked at her in shock, not really comprehending what just happened. Inu-Yasha stared down at her hand with his mouth wide open and she was hard-pressed not to laugh out loud at the picture he made. Instead, she grabbed his hand and gave him the beads and teeth she held. "Close your mouth, Inu-Yasha."

His ears twitched for a second before he dropped the beads and picked the young miko up in a tight embraced. Kagome felt him bury his face against her throat and she could swear she feel a warm wetness there.

She let him hold her, knowing that it had to be an overwhelming experience to be finally free of something that tormented him for so long. Hell, if she had been told many years ago that she was freed of her fate, she would have had the same reactions as he. Only probably more emotional and openly. With that in mind she wrapped her arms about his waist.

"Why?"

The shaking question was breathed against her neck as he seemed unwilling to let her go. Smiling crookedly, Kagome reached up and patted his head. "It was making me soft and you a laughing stock. I didn't want to be the cause of my friend being laughed at anymore. Only I get to laugh at you like that."

"Feh." But it was half-hearted and she felt his embarrassment as he carefully set her down on the ground. When he stepped away his gaze was locked on the ground. "I could take 'em all with or without the damn necklace."

Kagome nodded compliantly, "Of course you can Inu-Yasha."

"And when Kouga comes around, I'm beating the hell out of him." A gleam suddenly entered his eye, and he whirled about searching for something. "Where's Shippou? I still got to get him back for this morning's stunt…" The little fox demon, who had previously been perched upon Miroku's shoulder, 'eeped' loudly and scrambled to hide behind Kagome. Inu-Yasha smirked, obviously feeling overconfident with his new freedom, and stepped forward to apprehend the tiny prankster.

Having foreseen this, Kagome raised her cane and 'tapped' him 'gently' on the back of his skull. The hanyou yipped like a wounded pup, clutching the back of his abused head. "Oye, woman! What in the hell was that for?!"

She tried not to smile and fortunately, she succeeded. "To show you that I can still kick your butt if you decide to pick on Shippou. I already punished him for that prank this morning, more would be just overkill and cruel."

"Whatever woman." His tone was irate, but she could still tell he was ecstatic over her gift.

Rolling her eyes, she looked down to the little kit who was sticking his tongue out at Inu-Yasha. "And you…" Instantly the little tongue was back in his mouth and he was looking up at her in a way that would usually make her melt. She pursed her lips, not this time… "I've been talking to Nezumi and he tells me that I coddle you too much."

"I've been telling you that for year's woman!"

Studiously she ignored Inu-Yasha. "And I agree with him." Instantly, Shippou's eyes teared up, and she was very close to giving into the kit, "Demons are raised to be more independent, and you're a demon, and of a very independent breed. I keep forgetting that and I'm giving you everything you want. But no more. I won't abandon you, but from now on I'll raise you right."

Her kit pouted, the tears in his eyes remaining as he turned away from her and bound away to the village. Kagome sighed, raising a hand to rub her forehead. She had expected that reaction from him. Shippou had been acting like a spoiled child lately, so her refusing to enable him any longer would be a highly unwelcome development. But she knew she was right in her decision… wasn't she?

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, "It's alright, Kagome."

Inu-Yasha's soft reassurance startled her. Inquiringly, she looked up to him, "You think so?"

He shrugged with a blush, dropping his hand and folding his arms into his haori, "Mother said the same thing to me."

She couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes and futilely she tried to wipe them away. "Did you react the same way?"

The hanyou gave a humorless laugh and enveloped her in a hug, "Worse. She spoiled me more than you could ever. She was a princess, she was used to getting everything she wanted and she wanted me to know the same kind of life."

She sniffled slightly against his haori, "But I give him candy and toys-"

"Which he knows are off limits now since the well is closed." Inu-Yasha stepped away from her to look down at her imploringly, "Believe me, Kagome, he'll get over it soon enough. He's not as pig-headed as I am."

She believed him. On all parts of his statement, she believed him so she just nodded and reluctantly stepped away from him.

"Perhaps, then, this is a good moment to change the subject?"

Everyone jumped in surprise at the tiny voiced intrusion and all but Inu-Yasha looked around. The said hanyou huffed indignantly and flicked something small off of his shoulder. A familiar squeak as the little dot fell to the ground clued everyone else to the identity of the newcomer. Myouga was back.

"What do you want, flea?"

The tiny demon jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder, "A report of a shard milord! Just west of here! Only three days travel at best!"

Inu-Yasha's eyes suddenly blazed with the chance to get a shard, with the chance to get at Naraku. But, much to her surprise, he didn't immediately order everyone to get ready, instead he looked to her. "You up to it?"

She smiled, "As ever."

At once her friend cheered and raced back to the village, tossing back an assurance that he'd return soon. Kagome shook her head in amusement and turned to the others with a shrug. "I guess he's been cooped up too long then."

She couldn't help but see and feel the normality. It was impossible not to. Again the entire group was traveling in search of the elusive jewel shards, scouring the lands just because of a stupid, possible incorrect rumor. Kagome couldn't have been happier.

Oh there were some changes. After all, she no longer had the stamina to walk as the others did. This annoyed her of course. It had taken her so long to get up to their level, and to have it taken away so easily… But both Inu-Yasha and Kirara were more than willing to carry her when she was unable to walk.

Also, she was no longer in clothing from the future. No green mini skirts, no sailor uniform, not even jeans or t-shirts. She was in the rough cotton attire of a miko, tabi socks and all. She was in the clothing of her predecessor. Well, not her clothes exactly… but the red hakamas and the white gi and haori seemed to always be the trademark of Kikyou. She simply refused to pull back her hair, not wanting to be mistaken for the soulless dead woman. It was bad enough she had similar features, wearing the same type of clothing… well that just sucked.

Nezumi was now with them, though he seemed a bit more tense out in the open. She figured it was because of his rat instincts. He was a prey demon and so would naturally try to find enclosed places to protect himself. She was sure he didn't fully trust Kirara yet… and with the way the neko sniffed in his direction sometimes she was sure his wariness wasn't unwarranted. She had to wonder how he had felt around Sesshou-Maru…

And Inu-Yasha was –slightly- different. Instead of bitching at her slow pace, or yelling when she needed to sit and rest, he waited patiently. There were times he even encouraged her to rest when he scented some imagined discomfort on her. Admittedly it had been a refreshing change… at first. Now it was beginning to wear on her.

Now she was perched on Kirara, enjoying the scenery as it passed. Walking next to her at a safe distance from the mononoke, was her rat caretaker, glancing into the dense forest with sharp eyes. Inu-Yasha was in the lead, with a annoyed and dejected Shippou following close behind him. Sango and Miroku walked hand in hand behind, talking to each other on both inconsequential and significant things. Kagome had tuned them out long ago in favor of a more… stoic subject.

They were heading into Sesshou-Maru's lands, which naturally lead her to think about the high demon. It had been some time since he had come to check up on her, to administer therapy. He had taught Nezumi the moves needed, and had also given her a few exercises to practice on her own. They were working fabulously, as her 'doctor' had predicted. But he needed to come and check up on her progress soon, right? Not only that, he needed to get her to give him back his arm… however the hell he was planning that. Was he going to count on her wild priestess powers to grow him a new one? If he was, he was kind of an idiot. He knew how volatile her energies were because of her control. Or more like lack of control. She'd probably purify his other arm off. Well, if that was the case, it would be harder for him to kill her. What would he do then? Bite her head off? Kagome stifled a giggle at the image that brought up in her mind, hiding her smile behind a hand.

She ignored the questioning looks the others sent to her only shaking her head for them to ignore her in return. It wouldn't do for her to tell them her little inner joke and have them laugh at Sesshou-Maru the next time he came around. He wouldn't take it too well…

A soft giggle tore her attention away from her inner hilarity. Horrified that she may have said her stupid joke out loud any way, Kagome anxiously looked to her group members. Only to find them as before, not one of her friends were laughing. Frowning, Kagome concentrated on the noise, trying to discern where it was coming from. Not from any of her friends, and they didn't seem to notice it either. So it was in her…

Her eyes widened at the sudden revelation, and dimly she cursed herself for not thinking of it earlier. It was in her mind. It was the Shikon no Tama. The Shikon was… laughing. She shuddered at the implication; the damn jewel was planning something. It had to have been. Or did it find her joke to be funny?

Not likely.

A sliver of white passed over her field of vision, and Kagome started out of her Shikon induced haze. She was able to focus on the tail end of a very familiar soul gatherer as it passed her by to gain her notice. Immediately the chuckles in her head ceased and she was forced to focus on the arrival of the dead woman, Kikyou.

The familiar pull of her fragmented soul made her ache in places she hadn't known she had until that fateful day Kikyou was revived. Kagome resisted the urge to press a hand to her chest and instead looked to where the clay doll approached her best friend. She narrowed her eyes, a hand clenching tightly around her cane, mentally daring the dead woman to try anything with Inu-Yasha.

"What brings you to this area, Inu-Yasha?" Kikyou's voice was as uninterested as Sesshou-Maru could be when talking about insects. But Inu-Yasha didn't seem to hear her disinterest.

"There's a rumor of a jewel shard some days away from here. We're going to get it."

Dead eyes flicked to Kagome, and she could feel a cold shiver run up her spine.

"She does not hinder you?"

Inu-Yasha blushed, but rather than being embarrassed, he seemed offended. "We need her here."

The cold feeling settled in her heart.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow. "She cannot walk correctly. She has no control over her energies."

Sango growled a bit and stepped forward, "Who asked you, you-"

The cold shifted into a sort of strange pressure.

"Am I wrong?" Kikyou dared to interrupt.

Sango flushed as well, in both anger and embarrassment.

The pressure grew until it encompassed her entire body.

"She aids us more than you could ever, Kikyou-san." Miroku's admonition was soft and subtle. Kikyou turned to glare at him.

"She frequently lies on the location of the Shikon shards."

Her breathing became ragged, her heart fluttered in her chest.

"She always feels them, she doesn't know where to find them."

A small paw settled on her knee, and Kagome looked down to the worried eyes of her kit, "Kagome, are you al-"

And the pressure in her chest suddenly released itself in what she could only call a pulse. A warmth settled in her as it left, and the ache of having a piece of her soul missing eased slightly.

An instant later, Kikyou doubled up with a cry, an arm about her abdomen. She pushed Inu-Yasha away when he tried to comfort her, slowly composing herself as if the pain had left her so suddenly. Her confused brown eyes found Kagome's own blue ones and for a moment they searched each other for answers.

The dead woman's eyes suddenly hardened in anger, and she swiveled around to leave the way she had come. The others watched in confusion as she left silently, not knowing exactly what had occurred.

And in Kagome's mind, several voices rang out in an evil laugh rivaling Naraku's.

She shivered.

AAAAAA

Hmm, kind of a cliff hanger… I like this chapter though… it be nice and easy. But we are finally getting deeper into the story! Yey!

Thank you very much to those who reviewed! (Is it odd that I've gotten more reviews than ever after I've told people not to review with one liners?) I only got one who ignored my request. All of you others are great! To:

Danielle on AFF: Thank you for not thinking I'm a bitch and for encouraging me in that endeavor! And yes, I enjoyed picking out the particulars of Sesshou-Maru's hobby. After all, he doesn't want to help anyone else out other than himself eh? And I hope you enjoyed this chapter with Kagome's 'interaction' with the Shikon… I love that thing… it's so… jewelish.

Kiara on AFF: Thank you for your review! And don't worry about not reviewing before, I honestly don't mind. (I'm delighted that you reviewed now though). I'm sorry about the so little updates. Yes, there is a lot of things going on in my life… but I am working on other stories… I multitask too much. But this one is… I think… early, so I hope you are please with me!

Snowbird on ASS: You are right on the spot with Naraku's plans! And don't worry about Kagome, she has to heal for what I'm planning for her. Unfortunately, Sesshou-Maru planned for Nezumi to be her life-long trainer… I think I explained that… probably not well enough though. And as for your other questions… well we shall see won't we?

Sonja on ASS: I am glad to share my visions with the world. I'm afraid I'm very big headed like that. I try to keep my story in line, you have no idea how often I have to hit the backspace key because I've gotten off subject.

Iloveprettysilverhair on ASS: Thank you so much! I'm happy you like it!

Flarie on ASS: You have no idea how many times I've done that and how many times it was done to me. And Sesshou-Maru seems the type to do it as well. Thank you for your review!

Megs on ASS: I know I know… unfortunately putting Naraku in is an absolute must. Without him it would be a dull story, don't you think? Thank you for your review!

Tag0 on ASS: Yay! Someone likes Nezumi! I'm glad, because he's very important to the story line. Thank you for your review!

And I think I answered all those on If I haven't, kick my ass, would you?

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	13. Chapter 12: Gone Batty

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 12: Gone Batty

Kagome glared at the fire from where she sat against a tree, trying very much to transfer all her anger into the blaze.

She wasn't really sure what was happening. Something had gone wrong within the years she had been living to make her life such a mess. There were only two theories she could come up with that fit the 'wrongness' idea. Either she was insane, or everyone else was. Either way, it was she who was going to be considered mad.

And now she was ranting so badly that she didn't even know what she was ranting about.

Kagome fought from groaning into her hands, knowing she'd done it too much in the past few days. The others were already worried for her health (both mentally and physically) and Nezumi was requesting they turn back. What's worse, Inu-Yasha was beginning to agree with him! She could swear the hanyou was actually searching for signs she was going nuts. Well, damnit, if she was going insane it was all their faults! Every time she turned around she caught one of them staring at her speculatively, searchingly. They were just waiting for her to crack under the pressure. A pressure that shouldn't have been there in the first place too! If they would just leave her alone then she would be perfectly fine!

And her looming insanity was the damn Shikon no Tama's fault too!

"You are very tense, Kagome-san."

Her care-takers voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she turned her head to face the mouse, a wry glare gracing her features. "I wonder why…"

He blinked, "Is your wound hurting you? Such travel isn't so good for you so soon, I think we really should head-"

Kagome sighed and sat up, rubbing her face tiredly, "It's not the actual traveling that's wearing on me, Nezumi. All of you are being a huge pain in my hind-end. I don't need to go to the village! My back is fine!"

There was a bit of a pause. "Forgive us, my lady, for worrying about you. However, spine injuries are very serious, you must admit." His tone was scolding, yet at the same time held his apology properly. She barely refrained from glaring at him again.

Instead she gathered up her cane and bathing supplies, set on a good bath with Sango. Nezumi couldn't complain about that. The heat would be wonderful for her and Sango would be enough company to keep him happy. But when she looked over to the woman she found her heavily engaged in flirting with a certain monk. Kagome smiled wistfully and turned to her second choice. "Kirara? Would you keep me company while I bathe?"

The little creature looked up for a moment, blinking slowly as if contemplating her options. She yawned widely and looked to her mistress, seemingly rolling her eyes at what she saw. Finally, the cat rose, stretched in the way only a feline could and nodded her assent. With a mighty, yet effortless leap Kirara was upon her shoulder ready to go. Kagome smiled to herself before turning to Nezumi, "Kirara and I will be going to the hot springs nearby. Unless I call or you think there's been some trouble, don't come to get me."

The rat sighed wearily, but nodded and turned to do some mundane task. Kagome's smile widened as she turned to get to the hot springs they'd passed not long before they'd set up camp. It seemed that maybe things were going to go her way tonight. She wouldn't have anyone complain in her ear about her health. For a change.

:: Do not think such so soon, our dear. :: The voice resounding in her head nearly made her stumble. The Shikon hadn't spoken to her in very nearly a week, not since the incident with Kikyou. The damn thing was getting to be just like a hormonal woman: talking to her one minute then maintaining utter silence for another. It was worst than she was on a bad day.

'Why can't you just leave me alone?' She groaned in her own mind. 'All of you are confusing me.'

:: But we love our girl. We must make sure she grows up big and strong. ::

She didn't miss the sarcasm in the voices, nor the stifled giggles of the voices not speaking.

Kagome gave a large sigh, catching Kirara's attention. She gave the mononoke a sheepish smile, which turned blissful when she heard the slight noise indicating the spring. Setting a pace quicker than she should in her eagerness, she hurried to the site. Finding it lazily steaming and larger than she had expected, Kagome sighed blissfully and dropped her belongings on the ground.

Kirara jumped down and chose a warmed rock on the edge of the pool, curling up in a more comfortable position. Her ears swiveled on the top of her head to seek out any unwanted intruders or attackers. When finished with her inspection, she nodded to the miko and rested her head. Happily Kagome pulled off her clothes, folding them neatly and placing them into a pile for later cleaning, she stepped into the deceptively deep spring, moaning with delight at the comforting heat.

:: Such a silly girl. ::

Dutifully she ignored the teasing voices, leaning against a convenient rock to begin her soak. She took a deep calming breath, ready to begin a meditation that would soothe her through and through. She had to relax her mind first in order to relax her body. She planned to have a full hour in the spring before she headed back to the others.

:: So dependant on others when you can sense aura's yourself. ::

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation, but again she studiously ignored the voices. They wouldn't annoy her if she wouldn't let them. And the only way she could prevent them was to completely ignore them. Even if what they were saying seemed a bit interesting… But no! She was going to ignore them until after she figured what the hell they wanted from her. They were from the Shikon no Tama… They WERE the Shikon Jewel.

:: We want nothing but our girls happiness. ::

Ignoring them was key. She had to ignore them or else her meditation was going to be completely ruined for the day and she hadn't meditated since they had left the village. Her nerves were completely shot right now, she had to do this.

:: You must learn to defend and protect yourself. ::

She just had to empty her mind. Keep everything blank and spotless. Just like the kitchen in the future when her mother just got done cleaning it. All shiny and sparkly.

:: You would not have been so injured if you could take care of yourself. ::

Her eyes snapped open. "Alright that's it!"

Kirara looked up in surprise, her nose twitching as she tried to find out what her current charge had exclaimed over. But Kagome ignored the mononoke in favor of yelling at the voices within.

'How the hell do you know what would have happened if I had been able to sense him?!'

:: We know our girl. Our girl is strong. ::

She gritted her teeth, glaring off into the distance as she tried not to lose anymore of her patience. 'Why should I listen to you?'

:: We love our girl. Only want what is best for our girl. We can teach. ::

'I don't think you can teach me anything that isn't tainted by evil.'

:: Close your eyes and FEEL. Just feel what is there. :: The voices seemed to be aggravated with her.

Pursing her lips, Kagome closed her eyes. Feel. It wanted her to 'just feel.' Feel what? The rock under her butt? The water lapping at her skin? The wind against her face? She felt those, even when she wasn't trying to sense them. But… she had always sensed the Shikon no Tama. It had taken her energies to begin the process of integrating it bank into her body.

So what if she used her powers for this too?

She searched out the place that held her powers and coaxed them out and into the open. Taking deep calming breath, she extended it far around her. And she felt.

It was amazing. She knew where everything was, what everything was. A smile touched her lips, there was a butterfly not three feet away from them. It was cuter in spirit than it was form. On the other side of them were a few hundred little creeping spiders – which she could have gone without knowing – gathering for some reason or another. And she could sense Kirara so much more clearly, better than any other attempt she'd made previously.

And she could sense the demon cat's sudden rage.

Eyes snapping open and energy retracting back into her body, Kagome swirled around to face the cat, wondering what was wrong. Her heart nearly stopped when she realized the cat was beginning to hiss and spit at HER.

"Kirara?"

The mononoke growled low in her throat, her fur standing on end as she crouched low to attack. A sudden flame around the creature had Kagome jumping back in fear, her eyes widening when she realized the cat had transformed into her battle form.

"K-Kirara, what's wrong? What are you –"

She screamed as the cat lunged at her, ducking into the water to try to escape her. Kirara sailed over her, but quickly turned and prepared to attack again. Kagome searched frantically for a place to go, knowing the cat wouldn't let water stop her for too long. She may have been a cat, but there was a reason Kirara was so good at killing enemies. Which was what she thought Kagome was…

A menacing scraping against stone had Kagome whirling back to her friend only to be greeted by the cats claws. With a screech, she threw herself to the side, and instead of the sharp claws catching her throat, they merely dug along her collar bone and bicep. She bit back her cry of pain, keeping an eye on the enraged demon. At the scent of her blood, Kirara crouched down low, preparing herself.

An acid green line suddenly shot out and caught her attacker around the middle. Kirara roared loudly in protest, and Kagome could smell burning fur. The line whipped the cat away from the edge of the pool and slammed her into a large tree. The green disappeared as she dropped down to the ground limp.

Instantly, Kagome forgot her concerns for herself and lurched up out of the water, "Kirara!"

"Enough, woman, she will be fine. She is merely unconscious." The familiar, cool voice had her seeking out the form and almost instantly, most of her worries left her.

"Sesshou-Maru, what are you doing here?" She couldn't think of another time where she'd felt so relieved to see the demon lord.

He raised an eyebrow, "I acquired two shards of the Shikon Jewel. I had come to deliver them to your group when I scented your blood."

She blushed brightly and nodded. "Well, thank you very much. You have wonderful timing, Sesshou-Maru. I owe you my life tenfold."

"Hn." He bent down and pulled the vial of shards she had in her backpack. Pulling the cork from it, he added the two rather small shards he'd produced from his haori.

She couldn't help but ask: "Um… did you get those from a dead guy too?"

"No. These I received from one you may know as a friend."

Kagome frowned in confusion as the demonic lord turned and looked into the forest. There was a bit of shuffling before a figure dressed in white and violet stepped out into the open. Kagome blinked in surprise, "Shiori?!"

It was the little bat hanyou. Only she looked to have had quite the growth spurt since they'd last seen her. Instead of the sweet child's face and form, the hanyou seemed to have grown up into a lovely teen-aged girl.

A shy blush stained the girls cheeks, "Kagome-sama. It is good to see you… but um… you are not very… decent."

Realization suddenly washed over Kagome, and she felt her entire body heat up with a blush. She was completely naked… in front of Sesshou-Maru… and he had his eyes open…But before she could duck down back into the water, Sesshou-Maru caught her. Without a word he wrapped her fluffy towel about her and gently pushed her down to sit on the springs edge.

"We must clean and treat your wound, miko. It may not hurt now, but you still have adrenaline in you after this attack."

Kagome nodded lamely, watching as her on and off caretaker pulled items out of his sleeves and began to treat her wound. She nearly sighed in agitation. It seemed that all Sesshou-Maru did when he was around her lately, was to take care of her. Why couldn't she just keep herself out of harms way when he came around to 'check up' on her. And at that she nearly rolled her eyes. Keep herself out of harms way with Sesshou-Maru? He was harm itself.

"What made you decide to extend your aura, miko?"

Dumbly, she looked up, "Huh?"

Sesshou-Maru glanced at her face for a moment before reaching for something that looked suspiciously looked like a needle and thread. Kagome's stomach turned a bit. "I asked you why you felt the need to extend your aura."

"Oh…" She blushed again, "Um… I just wanted to see if I could sense things with my energy."

His single hand reached up and gently moved her head to look away before he began to sew up her skin. "You need to be better trained before you attempt such a level of tracking. If you had extended yourself wrongly, you might not have been able to bring yourself back into your body."

Her blood ran from her face, and she turned wide eyes to him, "What?"

He only spared her a glance, reaching up again to turn her head away. "I did not stutter."

Frustration ran through her, "Well I have to learn somehow damnit!"

"Agreed."

She fiddled with her fingers, ignoring the slight pull in her flesh as Sesshou-Maru sewed. "Is that why Kirara attacked me? Is that the same reason you went all beasty on me that one time?"

There was a sound of amusement from both Shiori and Sesshou-Maru, "Yes it is. I have told you before, miko, you are powerful, whether you are trained or not you are aware of it. And as you know, priestesses are the natural enemies of demons. Kirara was unable to withstand such a barrage of holy energy. Her instincts overtook her."

"What about you and Shiori?"

"She is only a half-demon, her human side nullifies most demonic instincts. And I have enough rationality and strength to suppress those basic instincts to kill." He suddenly stilled his nose twitching ever so slightly, after a second he began to bandage her up. "Prepare yourself, little brother comes. He has smelled your blood."

Kagome heaved a sigh and raised a hand to help him wrap the cloth about her body. She held the piece to her shoulder while he leaned into her and brought the piece forward from behind her. She blushed slightly at his nearness, still unable to get used to him, especially while she was practically naked. And she couldn't help but notice…he smelled wonderful…

"KAGOME!"

She jumped slightly, her attention ripped away from her current continual savior to her usual continual savior. She blanched when she saw him brandishing Tetsuseiga like his usual idiotic self. She rolled her eyes before she noticed Sesshou-Maru staring at her. She tied the two ends of the bandage together. "Inu-Yasha, calm down please."

The hanyou stopped in his tracks casting a confused look to her before eying the downed Kirara and nervously hovering bat hanyou. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Kagome sighed, "It's a long story, and I've been really rude to Shiori too." She turned to the said girl, "I haven't asked how you've been or anything! My mother would be ashamed of me."

Shiori blushed brightly, "Oh, it's alright, Kagome-sama."

"Lie on your stomach."

Her breath caught in her throat at the demand and she turned in shock to Sesshou-Maru. "I… w-what?"

There was amusement in his eyes, and she could almost swear he chose that wording just to see her blush. "I intend to see how well your spine is healing, so lie on your stomach."

Rather belatedly, she felt her entire body heat up in a blush, but she didn't complain. She just twisted about and did as he asked, careful not to stress her new wound. He pulled the towel down 'til it only covered her bottom and gently ran his fingers over her spine. Smiling up at the pale girl, she patted the ground before her, her smile broadening when the half-demoness complied.

"How have you been doing? You've grown so much since we've last seen you."

Shiori nodded, "I've been well, thank you Kagome-sama. And yes, I have grown very quickly. Mother had said I would sometime soon. I did just after I left home."

"Oh, you left home?"

Sadness entered her eyes, "Yes. Mother died of the brain fever, just about three moons ago. I have been searching all of you out since then since I had two Shikon shards."

"How the hell did you get two shards?"

Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha, who was checking over Kirara. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Shiori-chan."

A tentative smile spread across her face, "I'm alright now, Kagome-sama. I'm stronger for it. And as for the shards… I, um… kind of took them from two youkai who had killed each other over them."

A laugh erupted from her throat, "That's the best way to get them I guess." A rather firm pressure against her spine had her flinching. She turned a quick glare to her doctor who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Kagome-san… If I may inquire… why is Sesshou-Maru-sama, um, taking care of you?"

Sesshou-maru answered for her, "The miko was incompetent and got herself injured. I have provided her with the care she needs to heal as much as she is able."

Kagome turned and blew him raspberries. She heard his sigh and felt his claws on her tongue. Wow. This seemed to be very familiar. Weren't they in a similar situation not too long ago?

"This Sesshou-Maru noticed that you have some sort of metal through your ears. Would you like one through your tongue?"

She knew he meant it as a threat, but instead of frightening her, it amused her. After all, there were thousands of people who had tongue piercings in the future. What he thought would sound painful and disgusting to her actually sounded like something her friends would do on a dare. Eri did it already if she wasn't mistaken. She couldn't help but smirk. Which caught her would-be tormentor off guard. Raising an eyebrow, he let go of her tongue to let her speak.

"I was considering getting a tongue ring a while ago."

He blinked in surprise, not expecting her answer. "This Sesshou-Maru was unaware you were so masochistic. I will remember such in future encounters."

"I'm not masochistic it's just really popular where I come from."

He continued with his exam, touching warm fingers between her shoulder blades. "Strange, barbaric fashion your people have."

Kagome just shook her head and turned her attention back to Shiori. "So, where have you been? What places have you seen? What people did you meet?"

"Oh!" She shook her head slightly, "I almost forgot, too! About two weeks ago, I was in the Eastern Lands following rumors of your travels. Just by a small village was a very strange palace with a strong, dark barrier around it. I would have thought nothing of it, but I remembered your stories."

Inu-Yasha was suddenly in her line of sight, holding a tiny, still unconscious Kirara in his arm. "Dark barrier?"

"Y-yes. I have quite an extensive knowledge of barriers." At that Inu-Yasha gave and amused sound, dropping down gracelessly to the grass, "This one… this barrier held a lot of dark energy, and it's weaving was very strange."

"Weaving?" This question was presented by an interested Sesshou-Maru.

Shiori blushed darkly, "A barrier is created in two ways: weavings of several energies or a single, thicker layer of energy."

"Hn. You will tell this Sesshou-Maru more of your knowledge on barriers when the time presents itself."

"Y-yes, Sesshou-Maru-sama." She paused a bit, as if trying to remember where she had left off, "The weaving of this barrier I was met with, it was like several hundred demons had woven each strand instead of a single being. I was shocked, of course. The weave is too intricate for two beings to accomplish together. But then… I thought of your stories of Naraku. So I decided to pick a hole in the barrier-"

"You can do that?"

Shiori smiled at Kagome's shocked questions, "I am a master of barriers, Kagome-sama. It is very easy for me."

Kagome studied the young girl, wondering how such a delicate young thing – which she knew it was a 'pot calling the kettle black' sort of situation – was able to master such an interesting field of study. Then again, the bat youkai clan Shiori came from had the whole barrier thing down. But didn't her powers come from the orb Inu-Yasha destroyed? Or was it something more interesting? "Okay. I'm sorry I interrupted… go ahead."

"When I went inside of the barrier and got nearer to the castle, I heard a male and female very clearly. They… well she was arguing with him about something concerning a rare plant. And when I heard the name Naraku, I instantly turned back and left. I didn't want to be caught there and brought into his services." She gestured to the stoic lord who had motioned to Kagome that he had completed his exam. "Lord Sesshou-Maru found me not soon after."

After expertly pulling on her clothes without showing any skin – thanks to changing in gym lockers – Kagome looked to Inu-Yasha. "Looks like we have a clue now."

AAAAAA

AN: I know, I know… you haven't heard from me in some time…but… Yeah I'm not going to give excuses… I regretfully inform you though, that you may not see much of me 'til May. I'm in school again and I have ten (count them… TEN) papers due in just one class. (Adding the others together from other classes it becomes 14). I apologize and I will get the other chapters out to you as soon as I'm not going mentally insane from school. Good news is no school Monday! YAYAYAYAYAY!

On another note I have noticed that people have ignored my request about the one liner reviews… So I'm just going to shut up about it and appreciate the people who actually give me feedback. Loves to you!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	14. Chapter 13: Barren Lands and Priestess

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 13: Barren Lands and Priestess Energies

It had taken them nearly two days to get back to the site. He'd expected as much, with the miko's back, Rin's easy weariness, the taijiya's constant abuse of the perverted monk (though he did admit that it was well justified), Nezumi's continuous fussing over the miko, and his half-brother's insults to the bat hanyou. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he actually felt sorry for the little girl, she hadn't done anything to deserve his half-brothers words. But it was amazing that he, Sesshou-Maru, didn't lose his temper with each and every one of the rambunctious group. Every single one of this ragtag team had absolutely no sense of the word 'quiet.' It was horrific and it made him wonder how the in the hells they had managed to survive this long. And with the addition of Rin and Jaken, things were just worse! The kitsune and the little girl were absolutely brilliant in their games with his green retainer. And all Jaken seemed to do was yell and shout. He'd thanked the gods when they reached their destination.

Because, upon getting to said location, all were silent… and well, Inu-Yasha actually put it to words the best this time…

"Well… shit."

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing but dirt and… dirt. Not a blade of grass peaked from the dirt nor did an errant stone stand on the ground. What made it even more strange, was at the perimeter of the 'nothingness,' life just started abruptly. A treed forest surrounded the area, some even daring – but not succeeding – to cross its boundaries. But there was nothing. In an area slightly larger than a small village, it appeared as if it had never even existed. As if the lands had been infertile. They each knew better.

The taijiya knelt to the ground, touching the soil. "Well, he didn't burn it. There would at least be remnants of that."

"So what did he do to it?" The kitsune asked from his 'mother's' arms.

Inu-Yasha answered of so courteously, smacking the kit on the back of the head. "How the hell should we know, brat?!"

To which the little slip of a priestess brought up her cane and whacked it across his half-brothers head. "Don't be mean. It was a legitimate question."

The hanyou grasped his head, glaring at the girl but not daring to say anything. Instead he ran into the barren glade and began sniffing around. The taijiya and monk paired off together (which he knew now was a monks headache waiting to happen), entering the clearing as well to investigate. The little bat demon, Shiori, walked the perimeter, looking intently at the ground in her search. She was looking for the remnants of a barrier, he realized. He doubted she would find one.

The only others who did not join the investigation were the miko, her caretaker, the two children, Ah-Un, and his retainer. Each sat at the border, getting comfortable. They were only going to watch.

Sesshou-Maru raised an eyebrow at the young woman resting with her obviously aching back against a tree. "You do not care to sense the area for yourself? Or you have overexerted yourself?"

Kagome smiled sweetly, "Neither…" She grimaced, "Well my back is kind of sore. However, I can feel Naraku from here just fine. I don't need to go in there to feel his evil."

"Hn." He looked at her for a moment before turning to join the others.

AAAAAA

"Why would you want to know of such a trivial event?"

"It's not so trivial if it made you who you are today."

"This Sesshou-Maru's personality is the product of many occasions."

"Yes, but I want to know how your family when into the medical business."

She was much too curious to be completely human. Perhaps she had a bit of cat in her. All the questions would make sense then.

It had been a full day, and the others were still at the site of Naraku's latest desolate 'home,' still trying to figure out what the hell had happened (really to no avail). Sesshou-Maru had his suspicions, but he always enjoyed making his brother and his odd companions squirm in their ignorance. That and he didn't particularly care if they did or didn't know. Nevertheless he had taken the opportunity to teach the little miko and Nezumi new exercises since he deemed her strong enough.

He almost wished Naraku had been there. The insidious bastard was so much easier to deal with. He didn't know how the others could just go about their business without a hint of irritation (though he was sure Inu-Yasha was getting to his limit).

Sesshou-Maru held back a sigh as he sat back against a tree watched her execute the new drills he'd taught her, looking for any move that might deter or harm her healing. For the past hour, yet again, all she wanted to do was talk. About anything and nothing. It was like she couldn't stand silence. Whenever there was a lull in a conversation, she couldn't just let it be. She had to fill it up with the most droll of discussions. He had even learned from her the most useless 'String Theory'.

He would let his mind wander, but, aside from the fact it wasn't very lord-like, she always seemed to know when he wasn't paying attention to her. She would get him to agree to the most inane, crazy things (such as the Playstation was far superior to the Nintendo… whatever those were) and to things he would never agree to in the first place ('You're going to tell Inu-Yasha that you appreciate him someday right?'). He'd learned very quickly to pay attention to her lest he agree to serve her for the rest of her natural life. Or even something worse… like agreeing to tell Inu-Yasha he would give up on stealing away the Tetsuseiga.

"There is no reason for this Sesshou-Maru to tell you."

"Yes, there is."

"No there is not."

"Yes, there is."

"No… there is not."

"Yes, there is."

"You are horribly annoying today. Is it a special occasion?"

"Yes, today is the day I get you to talk more than I do."

Sesshou-Maru scoffed, allowing his amusement to show, "Impossible."

She stared at him for a moment, shock on her face. Studiously, Sesshou-Maru composed his features. "Is there something the matter, miko?"

She started and continued with her exercises, "Nope, nope, nope. Nothing's wrong with me!"

An eyebrow rose, he could think of many things that were wrong with her. "Do not bend your back so much during this exercise."

"Yes sir." She corrected her stance beautifully. "So, ancestors… medicine… how?"

"Why is it that you must talk incessantly?"

"Why can't you tell a simple story?"

"Why do hate silence?"

"I can't help it!" Her sudden childish whine surprised him and the others, but after a moment they went back to their various activities (how could they be so immune to this annoying girl?!). He watched in bemusement as she adopted a pitiful mien which he had only seen on Rin. This girl had perfected it, he almost felt bad for goading her. Almost. "I get all nervous around you and my defense mechanism for nerves is to talk."

Sesshou-Maru blinked, "Why would you be nervous around this Sesshou-Maru?" She was fully clothed, so it wasn't her modesty she was nervous about. She never told him her deepest darkest secrets (thank the gods that she never did) so there wasn't any nervousness about his telling of others. This girl was strange.

The miko sniffed imperiously, presenting her back to him, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you have a superiority complex, a knack for knocking down everything I say, the ability to annoy the hell out of me without even trying, and last but not least an overbearing presence."

He wasn't sure if he should be proud or insulted.

On one hand, she just admitted that, in one form, she was afraid of him. True, it wasn't that much of a fear. She didn't fear for her life, but he supposed it was good enough. Any sort of fear from this little slip of a girl was better than nothing at all. On the other hand…

She was a completely ungracious and insulting little cretin. Her tone was sarcastic (though she told no lies) and accusing, her demeanor was not one of groveling, and, though her accusations were completely true, she meant them as an insult. He'd killed others for looking at him the wrong way, and here he was, not killing this one because he hated to waste his time and killing her after he healed her would be just that. Wasting time.

At least that was what he told himself.

So instead of being proud of her fear for him, or insulted at the injustice of her sarcasm, he was amused. "I had no idea of my affect on you little priestess. I will file that information away for future use."

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowed in a glare. Sesshou-Maru thought she looked as threatening as a kitten with its claws clipped. "Did you just make a joke on my behalf, Lord Sesshou-Maru?"

"This Sesshou-Maru does not joke."

She studied him for a moment and returned to her exercises. "You should. And you should also tell me why your family knows so much about medicine."

"Will you maintain some peace and quiet if I do?"

"Yep."

"Very well then. You are again bending your back too much."

Without protest, she straightened. Then looked at him expectantly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a silver puppy ear train on him. He nearly smirked.

"Nearly six thousand years before, the honorable ancestor Hanoshi wed a demon from the Western countries who knew much about medicine and anatomy. He became fascinated as well and they taught their children all they knew. It became a tradition."

"…"

"…"

"What? That's it?" The dog ear twitched.

He raised an eyebrow, "There is nothing more to tell."

She didn't look like she believed him, so he interrupted her before she could voice the question she was inevitably going to ask, "This Sesshou-Maru does not know very much of that point in his ancestry. Hanoshi and his mate were the ones who started it. That is all my family knows."

She nodded slowly, straightening from her stretch. "Well, thanks for the fun – short – story."

He nodded, concealing his amusement well, "Come sit. It is time for your meditation."

Her eyes lit with excitement, "Really? Yay!"

She sat down gingerly in front of him, her legs crossed like a male would sit. He didn't bother to comment. Instead he looked to the little bat hanyou playing with his ward and the kitsune. "Bat."

The girl looked up, startled. "Y-yes?"

"Can you produce a barrier around this Sesshou-Maru and the miko to keep from attacks?"

Slowly she nodded, then closed her eyes and touched the ground with her palms. After a long moment, the girl began to glow an eerie bluish color before it transferred to the ground and spread around the two creatures she was asked to protect. A second later a barrier wove itself around them. With a satisfied smile, Shiori turned to continue the game with her little friends.

Kagome touched the inside of the barrier nervously, testing its strengths. "What… what if you attack me?"

"I told you time and time again. I am not so young that I will allow my baser side to accost you."

She fidgeted slightly, her features still unsure. "Alright, then I guess its fine."

Inu-Yasha chose this moment as an opportune time to speak up. "If you hurt her jackass, I'll stick Tetsuseiga so far up your ass that it'll look like your growin' a horn."

Sesshou-Maru raised an eyebrow, "Dear little brother, I-"

"Very nice, Inu-Yasha! Say anything like that in front of the children again and you'll be sorry for it!"

The inu taiyoukai blinked at the interruption, looking down at the girl who deemed it necessary to shut his brother up in his place. She looked at him innocently, "So what do I need to do?"

He was tempted to bash his head in, such mood swings. "Close your eyes." He waited until she did as instructed before continuing. "In order to properly focus your energies, you must relax your mind completely. There must be no distractions or taxing thoughts weighing upon you. This Sesshou-Maru knows of four ways to achieve this. The only one you will have control over is the imaging practice."

One sapphire eye cracked open, "What are the other three."

"The are of no concern-"

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to know what they are."

The corner of his mouth twitched, "Rendering one unconscious, no thought process at all, and sex."

The monk perked up, "You're talking about sex? Can I join?"

Sesshou-Maru merely glanced at the houshi before a rather large boomerang came down on his head. He looked back to the blushing face of his student. "Any other questions?"

Her voice was meek and apologetic. "N-no, not right now at least."

"Very good, now I want you to picture in your mind a place where no one and no thing can reach you. Where no bad thought can touch you."

Her eyes closed again obediently, and very, very slowly the blush on her cheeks receded and her scent calmed.

Sesshou-Maru took the time to once again study her scent, to see what differences he could find from the last time. He frowned when he found no discernable difference. There was still the scent of constant death and rebirth, though not as terrible as the others. And there was still that chaste scent he had no name for. He nearly sighed in irritation. What was with this girl?

"Now," Surprise colored her sent for a moment before she calmed and he continued. "I want you to spread your energies to every area of your body. Do it slowly, rushing will only hinder your imaging."

He was prepared for it this time, for the rising of her holy powers. He had locked his demonic side deep within him, forcing it into submission for the first time in decades. He couldn't hurt this girl like it wanted to, she was too important, too vital to regaining what was lost. That and she could remove some other body parts if she so chose to… and very easily if he was to admit to himself. He'd lost one arm on her account, there was absolutely no way he would let this little chit take something else. So he'd prepared himself for this occurrence. He had, after all, volunteered himself to train her. And with his demonic side in metaphoric chains, he wouldn't hurt her.

But… he supposed he was just a bit too full of himself.

He could almost feel the purifying energies caress his skin even though they were still locked within her. It was a sweet burning his beastie self couldn't help but react to, clawing and biting its way to the surface. Brutally he pushed it back, closing his eyes against the blood he knew gathered there. His teeth clenched tightly together, and his lengthening claws buried themselves in the ground behind him. Perhaps, just perhaps, his demon was saying something to him. Maybe this girl was more powerful than he'd first suspected.

Opening his eyes slightly to look at the girl, to watch her as her flesh pinked with the strain of unreleased holy energy. In his mouth he felt each of his teeth change into those of a predator, felt his venom pool under his tongue. Each muscle was tensed, his markings burning on his flesh. His body was preparing to attack. He was preparing to attack an ally.

Unacceptable.

But just as he was about to demand she cease, the energy tormenting him receded back within her and her scent took on the cloying twist of annoyance and frustration. He heard her sigh.

"Sorry Sesshou-Maru-sama. Everything was very nice in my little hot springs, but Miroku decided to show up and peep."

Hot springs? Ah, the image she brought forth to calm her. He released the breath he hadn't known he was holding slowly, willing his body to calm. There was no more threat, there never was really.

"Sesshou-Maru?"

The marks on his flesh stopped burning, his teeth and claws retracting to the length he wore in this form. Swallowing back the excess venom, Sesshou-Maru opened his eyes completely, focusing on the worried face of the miko. "Priestess?"

"Are you all right?" Her voice was soft and hesitant.

He nodded, "This Sesshou-Maru is well."

"You're damn lucky you are too," a gruff voice said from beside him, Sesshou-Maru looked out of the corner of his eye to see his half-brother with a transformed Tetsuseiga over his shoulder and both the taijiya and monk prepared to fight. "I was going to hack you to bits and pieces."

Sesshou-Maru blinked slowly then looked back to Kagome. "Again."

She started, "Eh?"

Next to them Inu-Yasha's temper got the best of him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PRICK!" He slammed their fathers fang against the barrier, earning a startled squeak from the other hanyou. "DO YOU WANT TO KILL HER OR SOMETHING?!"

Again, he sighed, "I will not kill her if we take this a bit at a time."

"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL-"

"Okay."

The priestess's acquiescence started the younger brother from his rampage, and he stood in shock with Tetsuseiga suspended in midair. Before he could get any angrier she continued on. "It's good practice for me, Inu-Yasha, since Miroku can't really help me."

The hanyou looked ready to argue, but with a pleading look from the little woman, he cursed and whirled away, jumping into a tree where he would be away from them and yet have a good vantage point.

"Ready, Sesshou-Maru-sama?" Her voice and features were nervous. This had to be the first time he ever saw her afraid of him. It wasn't all to refreshing…

He nodded shallowly, steeling his insides for the onslaught of holy energy. He was getting his arm in return for his training her. He was getting his arm back. That was all he really needed to tell himself. He could hold back. And yet there was still a strange nervousness when she closed her eyes and began all over again.

"Just tell me when you need me to stop."

Again he nodded, appreciating the gesture. Yes this would be good practice.

For the both of them.

AAAAAA

AN: Did you know that sex is best for relaxation? –0 Laughter is second best! Kicking the crap out of someone I think is third…not sure.

To answer peoples question about when Kagome and Sesshou-Maru are 'going to get it on?' Their not… Your heart stop? Lolz, they are, just not until very much later. I'm a very big believer that plot in a story is more important than the sex (not by much), and besides, they were tentative enemies in the beginning… why the hell would I have them all of the sudden having sex? So, plan on getting the lemon in the later chapters. Which there are about 56 chapters by the way. Yay! Tiffie has everything planned out!

By the way… Mwahahaha! Some of you thought I wouldn't be here until May! Well, I figured out that the 10 papers (3 of them turned in already) are just reaction papers. So I'm saved A LOT of grief. Yay for school not sucking!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	15. Chapter 14: The Wind Tunnel

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 14: The Wind Tunnel

They say that the bad times are always preceded by the good times. One could always tell when there was a catastrophe around the corner if they would just step back and look at how much fun they were having. If one was only happy slightly, then something small would happen. If one was completely joyous, then a disaster was just around the corner.

Kagome didn't believe in that.

To her there were several concepts wrong with that thought process, one being that 'they' were always unnamed and therefore had no say or credit in what other people should think. But another was the concept itself. She supposed that it had some legitimacy. After all, wouldn't an occasion before a catastrophe seem like a happy one in comparison? At least in the human mind, nothing could really compare to something horrendous happening to one's self. However, if one was to look at it in a scientific, or emotionless position, they could see the idiocy in that thought. For example:

Kagome could remember the day her father died very clearly. It was a bright sunny day, absolutely no clouds in the sky and the temperature was moderate. She had been sick with the flu in bed crying her eyes out because she'd just thrown up her meager lunch, when the phone rang. Her mother had answered, fully expecting it to be her husband telling her he'd had a late day at work, he would be home with the medicine for his little princess soon. Instead she heard the voice of a strange man telling her that she needed to come down to the police station.

A half an hour later, a squad car brought a red eyed, widowed Higurashi home so she could tell her little family what had happened. She had gone down to the police station and identified a mauled body as her dear husband. He'd died at the hands of thieves. Her mothers announcement had just made things worse. It just made her feel like hell itself. There was nothing happy going on before she heard of her fathers death.

This day was an unordinary day, with a bright sky littered with fluffy clouds threatening to snow above them. The wind was mild and warmer than the sun would have allowed in this season, the air clear of any horrible smell. In its own right, though, it should have been just an ordinary day. What made it so unordinary was that everyone in a strange, ragtag group joined with a smaller, though equally mismatched pack were all obscenely quiet.

They were walking back home from the failed adventure to find Naraku. There had been no clue as to where the demon had hid himself, not even a whisper of a hint. So the group had decided, since a certain priestess was getting achey and weary, that they would go home and hear from Kaede if there were any rumors of Shikon shards. It would give each of them a chance to freshen up, and one teenaged miko the opportunity to stop being so cranky.

But she could feel that something was going to happen sooner rather than later. Everyone could. It was a charge in the air that couldn't be ignored, a sort of nervousness that kept every creature in the little company from speaking. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but one of knowing and waiting. Each waited in their own way for the event to come to hand.

Kagome supposed, if she had to think about it, Sango was the one who set off the whole thing. Inadvertently of course. But if the taijiya hadn't dropped a book borrowed from Kagome or bent down to pick it up, Miroku's hand wouldn't have twitched. It was such a sudden thing. One moment, the perverted monk was eyeing the young woman's behind, imagining all sorts of naughty thing and in the next…

Miroku grunted suddenly, breaking the long silence as he grasped his wrist. Kagome's eyes widened in panic when she saw the disturbance in the air around his cursed hand, knowing what was about to happen. All in the group seemed to freeze as they stared at the monk, knowing what was happening, not able to stop it, not knowing what to do. Not even the formidable Lord of the Western Lands moved, seemingly surprised by this happening. Only a second later did the monk himself break the spell on them.

"RUN!"

In an instant, everyone was moving, and Kagome's vision was blocked by mass amounts of white and silver. Sesshou-Maru. He caught her up with his one arm and bolted to Ah-Un, putting her on his back with Rin and ordering the beast away. The sudden jolt of the lift off knocked Kagome back to her senses. Before the animal could get any higher she slid off his back and took in the situation, looking for the well being of her friends. She vaguely heard a muffled growl next to her and a strong arm slid around her waist, anchoring her as the cursed winds tried to pull her to oblivion.

Inu-Yasha had anchored himself in a tree, holding onto Shippou and Kirara. Shiori had erected a barrier about herself, Jaken, and Nezumi some distance away from the monk. Sango, who had been the closest to Miroku, barely had time to save herself, but she did, thrusting Hiraikotsu deep into the ground and holding on. And Miroku himself… Kagome felt her heart break at the sheer look of panic and fear on his face.

But she, along with the others, was helpless to anything but watch as the winds became more violent, threatening to take out the entire area along with the monk. Sango didn't look like she'd mind going with him too much. Kagome minded a great deal. But there was nothing she could do. There was nothing anyone could do.

"Priestess…" Sesshou-Maru's voice was muffled and nearly carried off by the winds, she wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't been speaking into her ear. "Can you purify his curse?"

Dismally she shook her head and shouted into the wind, "Curses can't be purified!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Why not?"

And she was stumped, unable to answer him. He was right. Why couldn't a curse be purified? She'd never tried it before and Miroku or Kaede never told her it couldn't happen so in theory it could work. There were, of course, untold consequences, and her aim wasn't all that great still (though yes she had improved) so she could possibly hurt Miroku. But maybe if she were off course the vortex would pull it to its center. Kagome pursed her lips and nodded to herself in determination. She could do it… hopefully… but she'd have to do it quickly.

But – her heart fell – she didn't have a bow. In a panic she looked to the taiyoukai next to her, "I don't have anything to channel my energy!"

He rolled his eyes in a strangely childish manner, "The cane."

Kagome blinked as she looked down to the walking stick clutched in the hand not holding onto Sesshou-Maru. "But I've never-"

The inu youkai snarled slightly, "There is no difference girl! It is a bit of wood, just as an arrow is. Do it before it is too late to save the monk!"

Narrowing her eyes at his hidden slight against her intelligence, the miko's hand clutched tighter around the cane. In a sputtering, she tried to continually force her energies into the walking stick. And after a few seconds, gave up, her eyes watering. "I can't."

There was a bit of a growl next to her ear. "Look at the taijiya."

She looked up to her sister, to the tormented, yet calm look on the womans face as she waited for the winds to take her to oblivion along with her love. She could see, even through the winds and distance the fear in Sango's eyes; the resolution. Sango had nothing else but her love and if the monk went, so she wouldn't hesitate go with him. Sadness, protectiveness surged through Kagome's entire being, and with those feelings rose her purifying energies. Dimly, she was aware of the taiyoukai anchoring her to the ground stiffening, and the claws resting against her hip digging in mercilessly. Determinedly, she forced away the sensations, allowing her energy to flow into the cane.

And, unable to handle the energy forced into it, the cane splintered. With a cry of horror, Kagome watched as little bits of holy charged wood flew from her hand towards the monk. She quelled her dismay though, when she saw the little pieces fly into the widening Wind Tunnel. Her breath held, her mind pray to whomever was listening to an unworthy girls prayers that it would work.

And after an agonizing moment, something welcome happened. Right before everyone's eyes, the wind sputtered. The vortex in Miroku's hand stopped growing, though it was the size of his entire palm. All looked on in breathless anticipation, waiting for anymore reaction.

Suddenly the monk cried out, his good hand gripping the other in pain as, amazingly, the vortex began to close right before their eyes. Kagome released her breath, her eyes wide as the winds ceased. She had done it.

All held still in disbelief, watching, waiting for the vortex to open again, to overtake the holy energies and continue its efforts to suck them all in. But, as Miroku closed his eyes, and fell to the ground in a dead faint, they knew it to be all right. The Wind Tunnel was gone.

Two days. Two days had passed since the Second Incident as Kagome liked to call it. Two days of traveling, of tense silence, and of falling hopes.

Miroku hadn't woken up yet. He hadn't really even twitched. Kirara solemnly carried him on her back, careful not to jostle the man who her master cared for, careful to not let him drop. Everyone kept a constant vigil over his questionable condition, worrying that something for the worse would happen to him. Sango was the worst, fussing over every little thing. Especially when they stopped for the night and he was placed on Kagome's ragged sleeping bag. She made sure that the monk was comfortable, even though she could never really confirm that he was.

But his heart was strong, his breaths were steady, and Sesshou-Maru, nor Nezumi for that matter, seemed all that concerned. Well, Sesshou-Maru was never really that concerned, but for Nezumi to be calm was heartening.

Kagome still felt responsible though. Subtly, she kept her distance from Miroku's prone form, making sure she was able to do her duties away from him. She couldn't help but feel that it was her fault, that the monk was like this… and from the looks her taiyoukai doctor and rat caretaker sent her, she had a great reason why.

AAAAAA

A.N. Ooo… what did Kagome do? That naughty girl...

Another short chapter, but one with a huge event so I think that makes up for it… right? Love me Love me Just as I Love you Love you!

And thank you to those who reviewed. Its appreciated greatly!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	16. Chapter 15: Of No Consequence

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 15: Of No Consequence

--IA--

"Ye should not feel so needlessly guilty."

Startled, Kagome looked up from the little cup of tea she nursed in her hands, dazed eyes focusing on Kaede. After a second, where the old woman's words sank into her consciousness, she gave a short, tight laugh. She looked back down to her reflection in her drink, taking in the dark circles under her eyes. "But I do, Kaede. I did this to Miroku, I know I did somehow."

"Ye don't know that."

"Neither do you."

Four days and Miroku still hadn't woken up from his coma-like state. His breathing and heart rate were normal per every demon and hanyou in the group, his flesh warm. But Kagome was still worried. There was no telling about brain activity, and he wasn't getting any fluids or food. If this kept going on, she didn't know how he'd survive. Or herself for that matter.

Sango was by his side constantly, fussing with the way he lay, with his hair and covers. It was a rare moment that she would move away from him, and when she returned she would look haggard and desperate for an update. The crestfallen look when she found there was no change nearly did Kagome in every time.

It was her fault. It had to be. Sesshou-Maru and Nezumi had been found countless times talking amongst each other. And every time she came near to ask them what was going on, they broke apart and avoided her. It was infuriating to her! Not only didn't she get to yell at someone, but now there were people (per se) who mattered to her who were avoiding her! She didn't like to be ignored! And it was even worse since they knew! They knew what she did.

And that Sesshou-Maru didn't want to tell her meant that she'd done something terrible. Very terrible.

Sighing, Kagome put down her cup of tea and rose from her place around the fire, "I'm going for a walk."

"Do ye think that wise, Lady Kagome?" Kaede's voice told her, in a grandmotherly sort of way, not to go.

Kagome didn't even take a look back as she retrieved a stout branch she was using as a makeshift cane and left the stifling hut. Both Shippou and Nezumi looked up in surprise. Her little kit bound over to her.

"Where are you going Kagome?"

"On a walk."

Nezumi made to step forward, "Lady Kagome-"

She glared at the little rat, stopping him in his tracks. "The only thing I want to hear from you is what you and Sesshou-Maru have been talking about."

Nezumi blushed brightly, "But my lady-"

"No." She turned and stalked off, not giving him a chance to redeem himself. Not that he needed to redeem himself. He was probably just doing what Sesshou-Maru told him to do. She probably had no reason to get angry either. It was just that she was so uptight as it was.

But that didn't mean she was going to forgive anything or anyone at this point in time.

Only if Miroku woke up and forgave her first.

When she disappeared into the tree line, knowing that she was out of sight of her caretaker and her kitsune, she allowed herself to slump a little. She paused by a tree, leaning against it to relieve some of the pressure on her leg and spine. She sighed in relief, her eyes closing for a moment. She had been depending mostly on herself for the past few days, though Nezumi had protested much, and now she was paying for it. Everything ached, not just her back and leg. But it couldn't be helped, she always got tense when she was under pressure, and she definitely knew this situation was a very stressful one. After all, anyone would feel this way if they were responsible for their friends possible death.

Earlier, she'd tried to justify to herself and her actions. He would have died anyway, she'd told herself, the Wind Tunnel would have taken him even if she hadn't tried anything. Now he was alive and breathing, his color and vitals were good and there wasn't a hole in his palm threatening his life. Those were points in her favor right? She was right for trying.

But what if he was suffering? Sesshou-Maru didn't know much about the brain. He couldn't know that much of the brain. It was too complex that future scientists were still trying to figure it out completely. What if there was something wrong with his mind now? What if something was torturing him mentally?

What if he died? Would Sango follow after him? Would it be her fault?

Pursing her lips, Kagome continued on, leaning heavily on her 'cane.' Such thoughts weren't safe for her right now. Her back always was the tensest when under pressure, and the scent of stress was the best way to attract unwanted attention.

She allowed herself to wander, not at all paying attention to where she was going. Reckless? Yes. Did she care? No. She could use some distraction, any distraction from the horrifying thoughts she was having. She'd been angry for the past few days, horribly angry and she'd kept it in. She had no right to such anger, not with what was going on.

Stepping over an exposed branch, she noted to herself how much her life had turned upside down since Naraku had gone and ruined it. He nearly paralyzed her, took away her home, made her want to die, and now his curse on one of her best friends had hit its peak. The menacing bastard was probably coming up with a way to ruin the entire groups life now. Kagome grimaced, he was doing a wonderful job! Then again…

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, thinking on their current situation. Through hurting her, Naraku had in advertently caused the rift between Inu-Yasha and Sesshou-Maru to close, no matter how minutely. They no longer were physically at each others throats all the time, and Inu-Yasha was learning self-control! But she also was getting some insight to the inu taiyoukai's mind, she was starting to see how he thought, why he acted the way he did. True, she still didn't know much about him, but she now knew him to be more than a blood-thirsty human hating dog demon. He was really just a big fluffy puppy on the inside. And she was a better person for this trial. She saw life differently and she wouldn't take it for granted anymore. She hoped.

But none of it would matter unless Miroku woke up and was okay.

"It is not well for you to be out on your own in your condition."

Kagome jumped a good three feet into the air in surprise, her eyes widening at the sudden, familiar voice interrupting her angsty thoughts. She turned around to glare at the taiyoukai, "And? It's not safe for me to do anything, according to you. All of you in fact."

An eyebrow rose, "I do not believe I have earned such wrath from you."

She growled at him, turning to stalk away from him. She really didn't want to deal with anyone right now, especially him. He was keeping information from her, he knew something detrimental to her sanity. But he was right beside her a second later, looking down at her out of the corner of his eye, assessing her. "Don't follow me."

He seemed to hesitate slightly, glancing around the woods, "It is not safe."

She scoffed, knowing he really didn't give a damn. He was only in this to get his arm back. "I don't care."

"Your pack will when they have this Sesshou-Maru carrying your lifeless body back to them."

She waved him off, changing direction to try to send him a hint. "They have Miroku to worry about right now."

He followed without hesitation. "So do not make them worry over you."

She slowed to a stop, Sesshou-Maru halting just a few feet ahead. As he turned to look at her, her eyes began to burn. She couldn't help it, it was just too much now. His simple statement became the catalyst, ripping away the restraint she'd had on her emotions, her irrational anger. Rage building higher in her, she couldn't help herself. She yelled. "SHUT UP! Just shut up! Why do you even care?!"

His head tilted to the side in an irritatingly calm manner, "I do not."

"Then leave! Leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone right now! Especially you!"

"This Sesshou-Maru?"

Vaguely she noted her sight was becoming blurry, "Yes you! You who have been keeping secrets from me that are about me!"

He was only a white blur amongst a green background now, "Your involvement with the monks state of unconsciousness." It wasn't a question.

"No shit!"

He seemed unfazed by her language, "It was a theory, a guess. This Sesshou-Maru did not want to accuse you of something you may not have done."

She blinked and suddenly her eyesight returned, "What I did?"

He nodded slowly. "Think of the well, miko."

She grimaced, "Stop talking in riddles! The well is an inanimate object, Miroku is a living breathing being! They're different!"

The taiyoukai sighed, and once again began to blur. What was wrong with her eyes? "Not so different in the way I am referring."

What the hell was wrong with this demon? Was he trying to torture her? "Well then just tell me, since I'm too stupid to figure it out myself!"

"Calm yourself, girl-"

Blindly she threw her cane as hard as she could as him, "NO, damnit! I'm sick of everyone telling me to calm down. Just TELL ME!"

"You nullified his magic."

She blinked, her eyesight returning again, the taiyoukai looked very agitated with her, the branch she'd thrown at him tight in his hand, splintering. She couldn't bring herself to care, not with what he said, "I over powered him? I made his holy energy dormant?"

Sesshou-Maru nodded.

"Why would he still be unconscious?" Her voice was annoyingly meek.

"His body is trying to adapt to the removal of something which had been with him since conception."

"Will it kill him?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking on it, "He is strong and willful, so most likely not."

She just stared at him for a moment, "Why didn't you tell me what you thought happened?"

A muscle ticked in his jaw, "As I said, it was a theory. I do not share theories unless I know they are correct."

She saw red, his logic making no sense to her. "You… you arrogant PRICK! I don't care if I owe you my life, how could you let me think that I killed him?! Do you know how that feels? To think that you've killed one of your friends? And you couldn't tell me because your pride was on the line?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Priestess-"

She waved him off, "No! I don't want to hear it! I thought better of you! I thought you at least had some kind of feeling for others. But no, it's just you isn't it! I hate you Sesshou-Maru!"

She whirled away and stumbled off, not letting him the chance to respond. She didn't want to hear it, and he couldn't kill her just yet. She had her side of their deal to honor before he could tear her into several dozens of different bloody pieces.

But she really couldn't go that far, not with her back aching so much and her new eye ailment. Her eyes were clouding again, hampering her ability to walk even more. She found herself tripping over exposed roots and rocks. She blinked away the clouds in her eyes, and felt something move down her cheek. Reaching up, Kagome wiped away whatever it was on her flesh. She glanced down to see what it was. Water… no tears. She'd been crying? Stopping in her tracks, Kagome stared down at the liquid on her fingers in shock.

Hysterical sounds suddenly rented through the air around her, and it took her a moment to realize that it was coming from her. She was sobbing, the stress of the past few days finally getting the better of her, her momentary, irrational rage leaving her. Regret and despair ripped through her at the memory of her shortness with Nezumi and Shippou. And her ill-tempered words to Sesshou-Maru. She sank to the ground, violent sobs ripping through body.

She hadn't meant it. She didn't hate Sesshou-Maru, she really didn't think that of him. He was a good demon really, even if he was a bit cold and arrogant. It was wrong of her to say such horrible things to him. He was an honorable creature, and she knew that he needed his reputation. He had so many creatures looking to him for guidance, and others to take him down at the first sight of 'weakness.' And, in a round-about sort of way he had told her that he'd not wanted to make her worry needlessly if that wasn't what happened.

Resting her forehead on upraised knees, Kagome let herself cry, unable to stop herself in the first place. She really was a terrible person. She wouldn't be able to look at him in the eye unless he forgave her. But knowing him, he probably wouldn't. She'd just messed up what could have been a good friendship.

A twig cracked some feet away from her, and Kagome started her eyes on the approaching creature immediately. Her body stiffened, before her eyes burned with a vengeance and tears clouded her vision. She hid her face in her hands as Sesshou-Maru sat next to her.

"It is not well for you to be on your own in such a condition."

And that, oddly enough, only made her cry harder, her hands clenching in her sleeves. Her body shuddered with every breath, every muscle – especially in her back – protesting with the sporadic movements. She tried to breathe properly, to apologize, but her sobbing interrupted her. Instead she found herself against his side, hugging him awkwardly, haltingly crying out: "I don't hate you… I don't hate you…"

The taiyoukai made no move to comfort her, to stop her from assaulting his hearing with the annoying sounds. He merely sat beside her, calming waiting out her episode.

Eventually, when her hysterics had slowed down to shuddering breaths, she found herself leaning against him, her face buried in the silks of his sleeve. Embarrassment flooded her, brightened her cheeks, at the very forward act. Yeah, so what he'd seen her naked, she'd never before physically sought comfort from him.

She didn't have the will or courage to look up at him, or even move. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut, blocking herself from the anger that was sure to come from him. "I'm sorry, Sesshou-Maru."

She felt him shift slightly and she stiffened, thinking he was edging away from her. Instead, she felt his tail wrap securely about her waist. Some of the tension in her spine left.

"It is of no consequence."

Startled, Kagome looked up with wide eyes. Gold met blue very calmly, no outward show of anger or annoyance. "What?"

"I have been expecting an outburst for some time now."

Kagome frowned, straightening from him – his tail following to keep her upright – and stared at him. "How could you have been anticipating this?"

He blinked in his usual slow way, "I have known no demon nor human who could handle the amount of stress and bad fortune as you have without some sort of breakdown. You have held in your hurt and anger for longer than most." His nose twitched suddenly, "And you are fertile. Females of all species become highly emotional and prone to more uninhibited behaviors during these times."

The heat in her face intensified and she looked to the ground, speechless.

And relieved, she was sad to say. It had been longer than usual since her last cycle, she'd thought that maybe her fall had damaged something inside her. And this was probably why her back hurt more than usual lately.

Sniffling slightly, she looked back up, "That doesn't excuse me for yelling at you," she said softly, "Not only did I falsely accuse you of something you didn't do, but I said some things that I really didn't mean."

Sesshou-Maru looked away, searching the forest before them, "As this Sesshou-Maru has said, it is of no consequence."

She smiled sadly to herself, "I'm really sorry, nonetheless. Do you forgive me?"

She thought she saw something flicker in his eyes. "Yes."

"Thank you."

--IA--

A.N. Omg, Kagome went suicidal there for a moment. Yelling at Sesshou-Maru? I had to get him to stop from killing her: 'It's not in the script! You won't get your Beggin'Strips if you kill her!' I found myself even typing her death at one point. It was horrible! ... Lol… Sesshou-Maru works for Beggin'Strips…

On ASS: Thank you to Inusbabe: Glad to hear it!

Hikari Hime: Sesshou-Maru's personality is very hard to maintain, I have to smack him around a bit to make him do what I want him to do.

Maddi: Thank you for your vote of confidence! It's greatly appreciated. Though I'm sure my story isn't the best… shh, my head just got bigger...

Midnight Star: Updated!

Velvetfire: Flattering! Yes, I do owe you one, and I hope this makes up for it. But studying comes first young lady!

Inuzands: Well then thank you for your review! I'm very honored. Unfortunately, you might have to wait awhile for the identity of the silver eyed one… that scene is actually one of the last chapters.

On AFF: Thank you to Krystal

Walter205: Thank you , I'm glad you like the story so much!

Mlmonty: Wounded person sex… Lol you have to admit that's a funny phrase… even if it is painful. BTW, 6 chapters and no meeting? Holy crow that's fantastic! You sure know how to resist temptation!

And to all of you on … if I didn't answer your review, you can smack me if you so choose… but I think I did get everyone. I heart you all very much.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	17. Chapter 16: Preparations for Retrieval

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 16: Preparations for Retrieval

Contrary to popular belief, he did have emotions, though he wasn't sure such a rumor was so popular any longer.

He didn't understand how such a tale could have started. It was foolish. Emotions were the foundation of any basic or even rational decision, were the basis of each and every memory one had. If he had no trust for a person, or if he felt they were lying to him, he would kill that being. If he sought entertainment, he would find Rin, or would tear the head off the nearest creature. All of it was based on emotions.

So perhaps it was the feeling of eagerness and excitement flowing through him that had him sparing the girls life. After all, he'd never allowed any who yelled at him so callously to live another day. It was disrespectful to him and his station and they were deserving of such a fate. But, he had let it go, this time. He allowed her to vent her suppressed anger upon his person and even comforted her afterwards; had forgiven her. All without even a minor punishment as was his right.

But he couldn't help his unusual behavior. It was almost time… Something akin to giddiness shivered through his spine as he glance up to see the moon nearly gone and a tiny smile appeared on his lips. Ah, yes, it was so close now.

Sesshou-Maru ran his tongue over a fang, his eyes roving over the little miko's form. Was _she_ ready? He did not truly know the limitations of a human being. He had studied them yes, but he had no true experience with their healing capabilities. The girl could be in bad shape still and seem perfectly health. He couldn't trust his nose any longer either. Not with the way her scent had changed so much.

It was very strange. Like nothing he had never encountered before. Her scent had gone and shifted in the matter of two weeks, effortlessly easing out of the continuous scent of death and rebirth and into that of something immortal. How she had done it was a mystery, and if he were to hazard a guess, he would have to say that she had no idea of the dramatic change (Inu-Yasha had to have some inclination of it. He had the nose for it after all). He was still trying to pick through the new scent, trying to decipher each of the changes. He'd gotten nowhere so far.

But that was neither here nor there. What was important was something far more worthy. Something he had been very eager for since the beginning of their deal.

The return of his arm.

He himself was very eager to have her complete her end of the bargain, very eager to have his long lost arm returned to him. He knew she could do it. He knew she could restore what was lost to him. More to the point, she could and _would_ do it. Any other priestess would damage his arm, even if they could get it.

He would admit to himself, and only himself, that he was as giddy as a pup what received a new bone, or at least a pup with such anticipation. If he'd been any less of a youkai he was rather sure his tail would be wagging. Drool (without venomous intentions) might have been a factor as well.

Several more reasons to appreciate that he was a taiyoukai. There was no dignity in wagging ones tail or drooling all over one's self. He would do that in privacy of his own home once it was private. Perhaps not the drooling though. He didn't want to destroy his flooring.

"What the fuck is with the smirk, bastard?"

Inu-Yasha's grating voice broke Sesshou-Maru out of his reverie, and slowly he blinked, hiding again behind a stoic mask. "If this Sesshou-Maru felt it necessary to tell you every small thing that crossed his mind, I would tell you so."

The hanyou grimaced, crossing his arms and casting his eye into the forest. Pouting like a child. How amusing.

He ignored his half-brother in favor of studying the girl, searching for any frailties aside from what he knew to be true now. She would need to be near the physical condition she had been in before her fall. Or at least in the same mindset, and as far as he knew, she was… plus a bit of depression. Which really wasn't so bad, not as bad as some of his soldiers had been after such a debilitating wound. Some had even tried suicide before he beat some sense into them.

But she…

Sesshou-Maru watched covertly as she talked animatedly with her kit and his ward, giggling girlishly and speaking in quietness at times, as if planning some sort of mischief. He had not known her very well before their 'formal' introductions other than the occasional purity-charged arrow directed his way or a glare and a bit of poison her way. The only way he could know that her manner was normal was to pay attention to the way her companions reacted to her, and so far they showed no signs of her acting abnormally.

In fact, aside from a bit of coddling, they were treating her like an equal, one of the pack. And they were coddling the monk more than she.

Lithely, Sesshou-Maru stood from his place and wandered over to the young priestess, "Come, Priestess, walk with this Sesshou-Maru."

The girl blinked up at him for a moment, looking at his proffered hand with skepticism before shrugging and accepting. Gently he pulled her up, waiting a moment for her to steady herself before letting go. He turned away and began down his chosen path, listening for the sounds of her following. He wasn't disappointed.

When he was sure he was far enough away from his brother (so he could not overhear) he turned to her. "It is almost time."

She blinked stupidly, "Eh?"

"Your end of the bargain. It is almost time to fulfill it."

Her eyes widened. "Already? How do you known?"

"I have studied your recovery, and you seem to have hit the peak. Your pack mates are not treating you as an invalid any longer."

She blinked again, almost as if she was trying to process the information and it wasn't going so well. Sesshou-Maru wanted to smack her upside the head to help her along.

But suddenly, as if it processed, she nodded, her lips pursing contemplatively, "I guess so. I mean, Sango didn't even offer to come with me to the hot springs the other day."

What? "You went alone to bathe?"

She nodded, a bright smile on her face, "Yep! I guess you can call that progress!"

"This Sesshou-Maru would call it stupidity."

"What?"

"I did not think that you would be so foolish as to be alone while bathing. You are not safe when you are alone and nude."

She seemed to take offence, "Are you telling me that I can't defend myself."

"I did not imply that you could not defend yourself, Priestess."

"Then why is it foolish that I bathe alone?"

"You are female."

The scent of her ire increased with his statement. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't defend myself! Are you really that sexist?"

He suppressed a sigh. Damned hormonal females and their presumptions. Why was it that they all assumed males were the chauvinistic ones? "A female is more likely to be raped than a male, Priestess. It is basics. I did not apply that you could not defend yourself, only that you would not be safe."

Her lower lip suck out in a pout, her arms crossing as she threw a silent temper tantrum reminiscent to a six year old child.

"Your bathing habits are neither here nor there. Very soon, tomorrow night to be exact, you will retrieve this Sesshou-Maru's arm."

"O-oh, but… Um, Sesshou-Maru, I don't think that's a very good idea."

An eyebrow rose. "Why?"

She blanched, obviously not ready with an excuse. "Well, you see… the group… We all enjoy that night off. Like a holiday! It's become a tradition, you see!"

He forced his amusement not to show. "And this would have naught to do with the new moon's effect on my half-brother?"

Her face contorted in an odd expression of panic and horror. "Shh! Don't be spreading that around!" She glanced around nervously, as if Naraku would jump out of the bushes. When nothing happened, she glared at him, poking at his chest with her anger, "And just how do you know about that night, mister?"

"Priestess, there is a moon upon my brow, my fur is the color of the full moon, and my original lands are called The Lunar Forests. Any fool would realize the Western Family is closely associated with the moon, and so with its disappearance, we become weaker."

Her eyes were large, "Really?"

"No. We do not become weaker. Our demonic instincts, however, become less prevalent."

"Oh." She shook herself slightly, "But still why do you have to wait for Inu-Yasha's time of the month? Can't you wait some other night?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

The new voice started the woman before him enough to make her jump a good three feet into the air, but Sesshou-Maru, being who he was, had sensed his little brothers approach. He waited until the hanyou had joined them before explaining, "This Sesshou-Maru must remove the black pearl from your eye again. It is the only way to get to fathers grave. I assume that you do not want the pain you had the first time it was removed, so there is a potion I can give that will enable a painless removal."

"Yeah, and why do you have to wait for the new moon to give me the damn potion?"

"Your body would fight it off more quickly than if you were human."

Inu-Yasha grimaced, "Feh, fine whatever. Anything else I need to know?"

"You will not be going with her."

"WHAT?"

"Nor will I."

"WHAT?!" This time the hanyou was joined by the girl.

He fought to maintain a neutral face. Their anger was quite amusing in this instance. "Nor will any other."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I can't do this alone!"

He waved off any further interruptions. "Were it possible for this Sesshou-Maru to go and retrieve his arm, I would have removed the pearl from your eye long ago."

The priestess wasn't past her whining. "But why can't any one go with me?"

"I was going to ask the same question." Inu-Yasha growled.

"Father's tomb is in a holy place, like most taiyoukai tombs. He designed the pearl so it would only allow this Sesshou-Maru in once. That includes you, too, Inu-Yasha. Only a holy human, one with an old soul, like yourself Priestess, would be able to return to his grave."

She was biting her nail, her expression worried. "Would Miroku have been able to come with me?"

"Possibly. Though his soul is not as aged as yours, it still has some years."

"What the hell do you mean by that, anyway?" Inu-Yasha questioned, "How could a soul be more 'aged' than the human?"

Sesshou-Maru barely spared him a glance, "It means a soul has been through many life cycles, dimwit. You should know this, considering you nearly mated with the previous owner of this girls soul."

Inu-Yasha sniffed insolently, "Just checking."

"Hn."

The priestess spoke up shyly. "Can't… can't we wait 'til Miroku wakes up then? I mean. I don't want to do this alone. The last time I was there, it was really creepy. I don't like being inside an old guys body, dead or otherwise."

"Waiting for the monk to wake up, it would more than likely be a waste of time. Besides, this Sesshou-Maru's arm will not be within the skeleton. If you remember, Inu-Yasha cut off my limb while on our sire's shoulder."

"Oh, yeah. But still, I think that waiting for Miroku-"

"Again, it will most likely be a futile attempt. We do not know for sure if he will be ready for such a journey as soon as he wakes." He held her gaze, "And with the nullification of his energies, I am not sure if he will be able to go at all."

Her face fell, "Oh."

The hanyou dropped a hand on her shoulder, "Feh, like you need that perverted monk alone with you. He'd just take the chance to feel you up more."

"And there will be no need for any sort of protection." Sesshou-Maru added. "The spirit world is a calm one. None will attack there."

"Really?"

He nodded resolutely.

She smiled at both brothers, "Thanks, both of you."

Inu-Yasha blushed like a child, "Whatever, I'm going to hunt down some food now," He leveled a glare at the elder brother, "You'll get her back safely."

Sesshou-Maru only stared at him for a moment before Inu-Yasha got the picture and ran off.

Biting back a growl of irritation, the taiyoukai turned back to the Priestess, finding her nervously studying the ground.

"There is no need to be so nervous."

"What if I don't come back."

"You will."

"But-"

"You will, or I will be very irate with you."

She looked up startled, but gave a short laugh moments later. "I think we're rubbing off on you, Sesshou-Maru, if you're making jokes like that."

It wasn't a joke, but he didn't correct her. Why make her even more nervous. "I have a gift for you which should aid you in your journey."

Her eyes lit up, "Really? A present?"

The eagerness in her eyes was rather endearing, like his Rin when he came back from a trip. Reaching into his empty sleeve, Sesshou-Maru pulled out the item he had created for her and presented it.

Her eyes widened at the forest green cane, her hands reaching out to accept it. "Sesshou-Maru, it's beautiful!"

He watched as she studied the piece, tracing soft fingers over the dog figure he'd carved into it. His pride swelled at how she seemed to appreciate the craftsmanship that went into it. Good, she better know that it was a special piece. And she better know that she was lucky too.

"Sesshou-Maru, you did a beautiful job on this. I didn't know you could do anything like this."

"This Sesshou-Maru's talents are not limited to sword play and doctoring."

She gave him a soft smile, and, to his pleasant surprise, bowed deeply, "I am honored to receive such a gift."

He nodded, biting back the comment he would usually make. No need for her to become angry with him.

"How did you make it such a pretty green?"

"A dark wood and a coating of my poisons."

Her eyes widened in shock this time, and she looked up at him, her grip slackening on the cane.

He sighed, "It is a crystallized form of my poison. It will not harm you."

"But, why did you use your poison?"

"So you might channel your energy into it without it shattering like your last few walking sticks."

She blushed, her hold tentatively tightening on the gift. "How will it help me find your arm?"

"Nothing too dramatic, it will just recognize the energy signature of my arm."

She nodded, "Wow."

Grasping her arm lightly, he pulled her back towards the camp.

"Tomorrow, then?"

"Yes."

She sighed, "Tomorrow it is."

--IA--

She is alive! Mwahahahahahahahahahhaha!

Alright excuse time. I know I haven't written in awhile, but there are two valid reasons that kept me from it. The first reason is that I took summer school. Yes, summer school. I took A+P. A fifteen or sixteen week course jammed into five weeks. I died.

The second reason I haven't written... I got bored of it. 'It' meaning everything. I didn't do jack for the longest time. Sorry, but my mind works in ways that even I get befuddled with. Plus, I've gotten all obsessy over Avatar the Last Airbender. Aang is freaking adorable! (I'm all sad that it's over though, tear ;;)

So, after a long wait, a measly chapter! Yay!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree

P.S. Sesshou-Maru's original line when talking about how they shouldn't wait for Miroku to get his arm: "We could wait for him, however, it would be much more appealing plot-wise if you went on your own."


	18. Chapter 17: The Potion

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 17: The Potion

"You are such a bastard, you know that right?"

"Technically, brother, you are the bastard. However, I understand the sentiment, and will allow such an insult against my person pass due to the circumstances."

"Shut up."

"Hn."

"Seriously, you're not helping the situation any, you prick."

It was possibly the funniest thing Kagome had witnessed in awhile, not since Kirara found that cat nip. That had been funny, seeing the cat demon rubbing herself on the poor unsuspecting plants. Kagome was sure that little feline had been embarrassed when she'd come down from her high.

But a human Inu-Yasha was in his usual 'I'm irate with you and looking like a puppy while I am' crouch in his favorite corner of Kaede's hut and glaring at his older half-brother who was brewing something mighty stink in a small cauldron like a witch (looking amazingly like a witch too). Not only that, but they were verbally fighting like two four-year-old children who liked to repeat the same lines. Add the whole thing together and it made for good entertainment.

It would have been funnier if she didn't have to go into the Spirit World to retrieve a severed arm. Gross. She didn't even want to think about touching the most likely decayed thing. Why did Sesshou-Maru want it back anyway? Would it really reattach? Wouldn't it get septic? Would she stop asking herself questions that she had no idea how to answer? Yes… she believed she would.

She cleared her throat and gestured to the cauldron, "So, uh, when is it going to be done?"

Sesshou-Maru spared her a glance, "Approximately five minutes."

Nervous jitters settled into her stomach. "Oh."

A hand settled on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Nezumi. "You'll be fine, Kagome-san."

Inu-Yasha snorted, "Yeah, what are you worried about? You're not the one Sesshou-Maru is poisoning."

The taiyoukai didn't even bother looking up. "Indeed."

Inu-Yasha growled, "I knew it you bastard!"

"Inu-Yasha, be silent. I would not be so womanly as to poison you."

The hanyou crossed his arms crossly, "Could have fooled me. Hell, I doubt any woman has hair as long or as shiny as yours."

Long slender fingers ran through the said locks, "Nor the same shade or feel, I would think."

"Ha! You just admitted to being a woman!"

"I believe all the females I have bedded in the past would beg to differ."

"No I just think they'd be shocked to hear that they slept with a woman."

Kagome's hands flew to her mouth in shock, wide eyes on the most likely dead Inu-Yasha. Oh, she wished Miroku was awake right now. He'd get a good kick out of this. Better yet, he would get to see Inu-Yasha get the crap beat out of him for taunting a very male taiyoukai who didn't take to insults too well. She could always do a rerun later, but that was completely boring.

Sesshou-Maru looked up, again for only a second, "Careful brother. Were I you, I would not call this Sesshou-Maru a woman. For if I was, it would mean a woman has beaten the hell out of you continuously."

"Keh, I beat you before!"

"Ah, yes. The first time you defeated this Sesshou-Maru was only through the aid of a human. The second was by a stroke of luck that I blinded you, enabling your sense of smell to strengthen and detect the Wind Scar."

Inu-Yasha growled, muttering under his breath. Kagome could pick out a few choice words, and a few more that sounded like: "Didn't need no human to kick your ass," and "I ain't that lucky."

"Hush, Inu-Yasha. You sound like a child. It is very unbecoming of your station and age."

Sesshou-Maru added another ingredient to the mix that looked like an eyeball. Kagome shuddered, internally glad that she didn't have to drink the concoction. She had already seen him add in some things that would make the stoutest man vomit, and the odor coming from the cauldron was enough to keep her a good distance away from the brothers.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned to her sister, "Do you think they'll ever grow up?"

Sango smiled, "Maybe someday."

Kagome watched wistfully as the taijiya pressed a cool cloth to Miroku's forehead. It wasn't necessary (other than that Miroku was getting kinda ripe), but it made Sango feel better so Kagome wouldn't let anyone tell her to stop her meager care. She thought it was sweet and a testament of Sango's love; that she would remain by the monk even when he was at his lowest was something special. Something that Kagome only hoped she could live up to one day.

"I think they've come a long way though." Sango said softly.

Both girls looked up to witness Sesshou-Maru calmly holding a bit of jerky just out of Inu-Yasha's reach, and the hanyou cursing the taiyoukai up and down to give him the meat back.

"Give it back, damnit!"

"Hn."

"Get your own damn food!"

"Hn."

"I said give it back! It's mine!"

"Hn."

Kagome looked back to Sango, "You know; that's strangely immature of him."

The taijiya raised an eyebrow, "For Inu-Yasha or Sesshou-Maru? 'Cause if you're talking about Inu-Yasha then you are sadly mistaken."

"No, Sesshou-Maru's acting… off."

Sango shrugged and both girls watched as the taiyoukai in question used his tail to push his younger half-brother away from him, sniffing at the jerky. With a grunt, he tossed the meat to Inu-Yasha and – whether by accident or purposefully – hit the hanyou square in the forehead.

Sango suddenly leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Maybe he's affected by the new moon too."

Kagome frowned, "Hmm, maybe. But I don't think that his attitude would be influenced."

"So what do you think it is?"

"Well… maybe he feels bad that Inu-Yasha is human tonight."

The huntress shrugged, "Maybe he's just getting soft."

"Woman." Sesshou-Maru's annoyed tone made them jump, "before you decide to accuse this Sesshou-Maru of becoming _soft_, I urge you to get out of my hearing range."

Sango laughed nervously, "Heh, yes, Sesshou-Maru-sama. I'll keep that in mind."

The Western Lord nodded curtly, and stood from the cauldron. "It is time, then."

The bottom dropped from Kagome's stomach, "O-oh. Really?"

He spared her only a glance before filling one of her salvaged water bottles with the dark rather goopy concoction and held it out to Inu-Yasha. "It will take effect almost immediately."

Inu-Yasha made a face, taking the bottle, "What does it taste like?"

"I've been told it tastes like rancid tiger meat."

"Ugh."

Kagome watched as her friend glared at the potion with obvious detest on his face, holding it away from himself like it was poison. She sighed and stood with the help of her cane, limping over to the currently human hanyou. She placed a gentle hand on his head reassuringly, "Inu, you don't have to do this, you know."

He grimaced, "Yeah, I do."

With a long suffering sigh, Inu-Yasha plugged his nose and took a swig from the bottle. He gagged on the liquid, but forced it down, tossing the bottle back to Sesshou-Maru. The taiyoukai caught it deftly, throwing it into the fire for disposal.

"That tasted like shit." Inu-Yasha groaned.

"Hn. You should begin to feel the effects soon enough."

"Yeah, yeah. The world spinnin' and all that. Just hold your pants on." He passed a hand over his face. "Uh… what effects are we talking about?"

"I believe the side effects are slight numbness of the entire body, light-headedness, and a general feeling of not caring about anything." Sesshou-Maru sniffed indignantly, "Though that last aspect shouldn't change too much in you."

"Feh."

Kagome sighed nervously, wondering if she was allowed to change her mind now. Sure, Inu-Yasha would be pissed that he had to drink that potion, and Sesshou-Maru would get the Tetsuseiga… but then she would have to go to that scary place again. Sure she had been all gung-ho about going in the first time, but then she'd been pissed with the taiyoukai for several things. The main being messing with Inu-Yasha's perception of his mother.

"Having second thoughts, Kagome-san?"

The soft voice startled her, but she laughed it off, "Nope! No, Shiori. I'm not."

"Better not," Inu-Yasha slurred.

Shiori giggled at the hanyou's drunkenness, and reached into her kimono's sleeve, "I have a gift for you, Kagome-san, just in case there is any danger on the other side."

She pulled out a small length of leather with a gemstone hanging from it. Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh it's so beautiful!"

The little bat blushed and shyly held the bit of jewelry out. "I didn't have enough length of leather for a necklace, so it'll have to be a bracelet. The stone is a small energy barrier, when you don't feel safe, it'll surround you."

Tearfully and completely gratefully, Kagome wrapped her arms around the small girl, "You are the best Shiori!"

"Inu-Yasha, would you mind it terribly if this Sesshou-Maru ran you through with the Tokijin?"

The inu hanyou sniffed slightly, "Nah, s'okay."

"Hn."

Kagome looked up in shock. "What?!"

Inu-Yasha laughed, "Heh, Kagome, ya look like a fish."

Sesshou-Maru looked at her expectantly, "It is time, miko. He is compliant enough."

She grunted, watching Shiori tie the bracelet around her wrist. "No kidding."

At Inu-Yasha's grunt of pain, Kagome turned to see Sesshou-Maru slowly and delicately pulling out the black pearl from the hanyou's eye. She almost swooned. 'Well, at least he wasn't as violent with it this time.'

Nezumi took over after the pearl was completely out, checking over the half demons eye. The little imp, Jaken, strutted forward then, presenting the two headed staff. Sesshou-Maru ignored him to look at her, "Are you ready priestess?"

Taking a deep breath, Kagome willed the nervous feeling from her stomach. She looked at him square in the eye and nodded, "Yes. I'm ready."

"Good." He dropped the pearl to the ground, accepted the Staff of Two Head and pierced the tiny pearl.

Instantly, the climate around her changed and she watched as a very familiar portal opened up before her. She took a deep breath again, forcing the butterflies away.

"Priestess."

She looked to Sesshou-Maru.

"You will be fine."

Kagome nodded, and stepped through the portal.

IA

A.N. Not as long as usual, however, I tried to add the part where Kagome's in the grave-sight. It just didn't work like I wanted it to. So, that's going to be an entire other chapter! Yay! Don't kill me, really.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	19. Chapter 18: A SOlo Journey

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 18: A Solo Journey

Humans don't like to be reminded of their mortality. Life is too short and death too swift in coming. It's an aspect of life which none have the answer to, a step in one's existence they can't control. A frightening mystery no man could solve, nor could he avoid, death was treated, in most civilizations, as something to be feared.

No one liked to know that they were going to die.

No one liked to know they could die early.

It was a cold feeling that shuddered through her body, taking her breath from her, chattering her teeth together. It felt like death.

Kagome shuddered as the skeletal bird she rode carried her to the massive corpse of Inu-Yasha's late and great father. She hadn't felt like this before, when she had first come here with Inu-Yasha. What was different? So many things had happened since the last time. She'd had her soul removed and a piece was still missing. She'd been at deaths door too many times to count. She'd been exposed to so many different people who were supposed to be dead. She could think of a hundred possibilities for the dreadful feeling coursing through her.

Sighing, the young priestess gazed down at the skeleton of the Inu no Taisho. Well, it was a bit smaller than she remembered, but maybe that was because she had a tendency to make this place one hundred times bigger in her mind. This place used to give her nightmares. She didn't know why, honestly. Perhaps it was because it was the first other worldly, terrifying place she'd been in.

Or maybe she was just becoming a lunatic.

She slipped off the bird when it landed on the former Inu no Taisho's shoulder armor, careful to land on her good leg. After thanking the skeletal creature, she looked at her surrounds. Well, this looked like the correct shoulder, if she was right, Sesshou-Maru's arm had fallen with him when Inu-Yasha cut it off. Kagome frowned. So… if the arm fell with him… why didn't he bring it back with him himself? It shouldn't have been hard to do that right?

Shaking her head, Kagome crept over to the cliff the armor made, looking down to the ground that hand to be several hundred feet below her. It was going to be near impossible for her to get to the bottom with her bum leg. It would have been impossible for her to do it even if she was in perfect health! She'd get tired twenty feet down and more than likely fall off the side.

"Oh, look, it's Mission Impossible 4." She rubbed her head, glancing about for anything to help her down. "A vine maybe. Stairs? Escalator?"

But of course they wouldn't have any of those conveniences in the Spirit World. No, why would they? It would just make her life easier that's all.

Wait a minute… she should have just taken that bird down!

Whirling around, she frantically searched for the skeletal beast which had brought her here. Taking it down to the ground would be so much easier than climbing down; and much safer too! They were basically harmless (as far as she could tell) and they seemed willing to be helpful. But of course – and she groaned at her inability to think of it earlier – the bird was long gone, flying about with its friends far, far away from her and calling distance. Which meant that she had to climb down and risk injury.

Taking in a deep breath to resolve herself, Kagome slipped her cane into her hakamas like a sword. If the cane could recognize Sesshou-Maru's arm (or aura signature, whatever), then she didn't even want to chance dropping the thing. Slowly moving to the slanting portion of the body armor, she held onto a spike for balance, stepping gingerly down to the next plate.

It was a painstaking process, especially since the spikes were so far in between (damn this youkai for being so big!) and the slope of the armor was steadily increasing. But she was here, and she was as close to the arm as any had been before. She was not going to fail. She wasn't going to force Inu-Yasha to give up his only means to keeping his sanity. Well, she was sure there were other ways, but this seemed to be the easiest around right now.

Tiptoeing to the end of the shoulder armor, grasping a smallest – though as tall as her – spike, Kagome chanced a glance over the edge. Immediately she pulled back and gulped, looking to the sky and the flying skeletons. That was a long way down. She'd come so far as it was, probably a good twenty feet down already! It was going to be impossible to not look down as she was climbing down. And oh, how unprepared she was! Maybe she should have brought some rope. Any thing! And why didn't Sesshou-Maru suggest she bring anything to climb down with?! She understood Inu-Yasha, he wasn't the biggest thinker, but Sesshou-Maru! He knew she could jump down like he!

"We would see you again."

Kagome shrieked in surprise, whirling about to face the speaker, nearly losing her tenuous balance. She almost yelled again when she came face to face with a decomposed figure. It was, or had been at one time, human, though its flesh was completely rotted off and there was bone poking through at some parts. She couldn't tell if it was male or female. Where in the seven hells did that come from? What did it want?

Dimly, she felt a slight energy stir around her wrist.

"U-um."

"You were here before."

"Y-yes."

The creatures head tilted to the side, and Kagome could _hear_ the tendons snapping with the strain. She tamped down the need to vomit. "But you are here now."

She blinked, "Yes. I'm here."

"You betray our kind."

Surprised, she glanced around for other zombie-like creatures. "Our? There's more? Who's 'our'?"

"We priestesses."

Kagome gasped, and a hand rose to cover her mouth. This was a priestess? But there was no holy energy radiating from her! What was she doing in a youkai's grave site? And why did this being think she was betraying her kind?

"Um, I don't… I don't think I understand you."

"You aid the dogs sons." The creature took a step forward, and the energy Kagome felt around her wrist suddenly burst around her. Shiori's barrier. She was going to kiss that girl when she got back. The dead priestess paused. "And you have aid from a bat abomination."

"My friends."

"You betray our kind." The grating voice was insistent, accusing.

"No, I-"

"-have no excuse." The dead miko stepped began advancing again, a hand raising and reaching out. Reflexively, Kagome took a step back.

"Hey, listen. I-I didn't do anything to you. A-and really, what I do is my prerogative, right?"

But the creature still approached, her hand still outstretched and grasping. Unable to do anything thing else, Kagome moved back, away from the threatening miko. This dead being could possibly still be able to purify Shiori's barrier, and Kagome really didn't want to chance that.

But she stepped back too far, and too late did Kagome realize that she had run out of armor behind her.

Only a gasp escaped from her as she began to plummet to the ground below, the decaying priestess looking over the side, watching her fall.

It felt like she fell forever, time seemed to slow, even as the ground rushed towards her. 'Is this why I felt the cold feeling when I came here again?' She thought, barely registering the bits of vine and tendon hitting her as she fell. 'I'm going to die here, right next to the Inu no Taisho. Is that why that priestess was here?'

It was kind of poetic, now that she thought about it. Ironic too. An unorthodox priestess dying in the grave of the father who sired the two demons (granted one was only half demon) who she cared for and respected, was a highly ironic situation in her mind.

And suddenly it stopped. Her arm caught on something, jerking her to a stop so suddenly that she felt something snap beneath her flesh.

White hot pain shot through her arm, and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. It was a break, it had to be a break. She'd been free falling, such a sudden stop wasn't going to be pretty.

Whimpering in pain, Kagome blinked past the tears gathering in her eyes. Really, she'd had worse pain than this, and at least she wasn't still plummeting down to her doom. Nor was she being accosted by some decomposed, deranged miko. And hey, upon looking down, she was at least half way to the bottom. That was something, at least.

But she needed to find good footing before she got her arm loose from… what was she caught on? Oh, she hoped it wasn't tendons or anything like that. Groaning and wiping away tears that gathered in her eyes, Kagome looked up, expecting the worst.

And screamed.

---IA---

He didn't know if he regretted sending her.

Sesshou-Maru watched idly as Inu-Yasha giggled and conversed with the camp fire, his thoughts not with the drugged human but the young invalid miko who he had healed and doctored. His mind turned over the hundreds of possibilities of what could happen to her in his fathers' grave. There were so many things, mainly a fall, that could do her in. Hell, with her luck, one of those mild-mannered birds would attack her. She did seem to attract trouble wherever she went. Not to mention she had been clumsy before Naraku got to her, now it was nearly impossible for her to walk the length of a hut without her tripping over her own feet.

Running his claws through his hair, the Inu youkai cast his attention to his young ward and the little kitsune cuddled together, amusing themselves by coloring on some parchment with bits of coal. She hadn't been in there long, not long enough to retrieve his arm and return. No that would take more time, especially in her condition. But if he was honest with himself, and he would deny it to any who inquired, he was beginning to worry over her welfare.

There should be nothing in the Spirit World to harm her. Those who had died before, who passed to the other worlds truly had no purchase upon those who still lived. If the girl did come upon something then there should be no problems with them… There shouldn't be at least. No, she was a priestess, she had more power over the dead than they did over her. She should be able to purify any who sought her out.

But such a defenseless, crippled girl in that place… the possibilities were too many for him to count.

Growling low in his throat, Sesshou-Maru still could help the feeling that he shouldn't have sent her.

---IA---

Oh she was going to kill him. She was going to purify that damn demon to hell. Indebted to him or not, she was going to put an arrow right through him.

How could Sesshou-Maru not tell her that his arm would move on its own? So much so, in fact, that her arm didn't catch on a vine like she had suspected, but it was Sesshou-Maru's hand tightly wrapped around her bicep. Sesshou-Maru wasn't here! Why was his arm moving?!

Sure he was demonic, sure he was really powerful. But what in the hells was this!?!?

Whimpering in disgust and pain, Kagome got her footing on a sturdy vine and, grasping another thick vine to hold herself up, eased some of the pressure from around her arm. The pain in there lessened slightly but seemed to spread all down the limb. Groaning, she curled her fingers around Sesshou-Maru's hand, gently trying to pry his grip from her arm. Instead of coming loose the hand only tightened, and she had to stop herself from screaming again as she felt and heard something snapping.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she waited as the demonic hands grip on her lessened, tasting blood as she more time passed. Blinking away tears, she pressed her forehead against the bone in front of her, curling her arm around it to keep herself upright. Breathing deeply to clear her mind of the agony, she tried desperately to think of a way to get loose from the taiyoukai's dismembered hand. It was obvious force wasn't going to work, if it didn't want to come off, it wasn't going to come off. She wasn't strong enough to remove it herself and she couldn't purify it off. She would only damage it and make this whole trip completely useless. If she did that, then Sesshou-Maru would kill her no doubt, and then retrieve Tetsuseiga from Inu-Yasha. That was completely unacceptable, not when it was in her power to get this damn destructive arm to its owner.

Glancing around, the little priestess spotted a vine on the massive corpse about the width of her arm. Perhaps she could fool the living limb. After all, it didn't have eyes. Pulling the vine from its place, Kagome tried to ease the plant under Sesshou-Maru's palm. The grip tightened fractionally, but she ignored it, trying to force his hold from her. She groaned when it tightened further, though not as badly as before. Defeated, she tossed the vine away, running through every curse word that she knew to describe one vain and overbearing inu taiyoukai.

Childishly, she scratched her nails over the back of the demon hand, hitting her head against the bone structure in front of her. This was hopeless. She was going to die here, held in place by a cranky, disembodied arm that used to belong to one sadistic demon lord. And it wasn't going to let go either, not with how stubborn Sesshou-Maru himself was. No, she would only gain her freedom if she purified the arm, or the damn thing torn her own off. Or, judging by the slight burning around her arm in retaliation to her scratches, it would melt off her arm using that damn poison.

She blinked, her body freezing with the thought. Poison. The hand was using Sesshou-Maru's poisons on her arm. Sesshou-Maru had used that same poison to coat that cane.

Reaching down to her waist, Kagome pulled her cane from her hakamas and eyed it. Sesshou-Maru had said something about recognizing the energy signature. But… without an actual mind to comprehend what it was feeling, would his arm recognize it? Pursing her lips, she gently rubbed the back of the hand with the cane. Immediately the grip slackened. Thanking every god she knew actually existed, and several that she had no clue were real or not, she slipped the cane under his palm, rejoicing when it transferred its grip from her broken arm to the walking stick.

Now, she looked up, to find her way back to the top.

A loud screeching to her right had her heart jumping to her throat. Fearing it was the horrifying miko coming to finish the job, she brandished her arm bearing cane to the source of the noise. But, upon looking, she found it was the skeletal bird which had brought her in, calmly perched sideways, staring at her.

Kagome grimaced, angry tears gathering in her eyes, "Where in the seven levels of hell were you when I needed you!? What, so you only help when we have to come in then go, but not the in between?!"

Its head tilting to the side, the beasts only answer was another, still very annoying screech. Shaking her head and growling impressively, Kagome situated herself on its back, grunting painfully as it took off in a rush. away from the massive frame of the Inu no Taisho and towards the still open portal in between the worlds.

Vertigo struck her as she was sent through the gateway, and she closed her eyes against the feeling. Oh if she never did this again it would be entirely too soon.

But her eyes snapped open again when she fell to the unforgiving ground. She groaned and sat up, holding her arm pitifully.

"Kagome!"

The entire group, noticeably minus one humanized hanyou and a perverted monk, was before her in seconds and dimly she felt the familiar hands of her attendant checking her over. Angrily, she sought out the form of one dead inu taiyoukai. He wasn't that difficult to find.

Growling, Kagome threw the cane at him, arm and all. Her anger rose considerably when he caught it easily. "Here! Have it back! That damn thing _moves_!"

"Hn." Very easily he pulled his removed ligament from her cane, "It should. It IS demonic."

She saw red, but, due to Nezumi's unfortunate way of finding her broken arm, was unable to retort. Biting off anymore of the scream, she merely glared at the taiyoukai as he handed off her cane to Sango and removed his armor and haori. Almost in a disgusted fascination, she watched as he brought his arm up to the stump under his shoulder. Instantly tendons, muscle, and tissue fused flawlessly together.

And their deal was completely. Sesshou-Maru was no longer without his arm.

Kagome watched as the taiyoukai flexed his arms and stretched his fingers, wondering what he would do now. Gold eyes met her own.

"Nezumi, go find something to splint her arm with. This Sesshou-Maru will deal with it from here."

Surprised, she watched as he approached and kneeled next to her and examined her broken limb. "Am I to assume this Sesshou-Maru's hand did this?"

She could only nod.

He seemed to sigh, "I have good news for you, priestess."

She frowned, "What?"

He nodded over in Sango's direction, and, cautious of taking her eyes off of him, Kagome slowly looked over, and met a pair of tired, but smiling eyes of one perverted, traveling monk.

Miroku was awake.

---IA---

A.N. For those who actually read WtDB, I want to apologize. I stopped writing without warning and that it absolutely horrible of me. However after being stabbed in the back by my supposed best friend, I hadn't even been able to sleep right. Granted it wasn't all that, but it was a major factor. Luckily, I'm feeling much, much better and am hoping you will accept this chapter as an apology. I really am sorry, and will try to make up for it.

And of course, unedited…sigh… I'll get my ass up and do that some day…

Merry Christmas and have a Wonderful New Year. I hope you receive warm wishes and much love over this holiday.

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


	20. Chapter 19: Rest and Relaxation

PART I: The Consequence of Recovery

Chapter 19: Rest and Relaxation… Sort of

She had to admit, it was kind of strange.

Kagome rubbed her arm gently, staring at the youkai lord who, in an obvious display of pleasure, was assisting his ward in removing burrs from her kimono. With TWO hands. It was a monumental moment for the royal daiyoukai. He had both his arms, and he was willingly, without provocation, aiding someone other than himself. She honestly didn't think he would have helped the little girl had he not gained his arm back. It was absolutely adorable.

Stifling a giggle, she watched as Sesshou-Maru gently brushed away another prickly bit of plant from Rins clothing without even expressing his displeasure. He wasn't the type to help someone so blithely, and now he was only told of his giddiness at again having his arm. Kagome didn't think that she had ever had so much joy from doing someone a favor.

Nor so much sadness either. That she had done her task meant Sesshou-Maru and she no longer had a deal. He had no reason to stay anymore and, therefore, would leave soon with adorable little Rin and his annoying little vassal. She wouldn't be seeing him very much anymore and when they did meet it wouldn't be on friendly terms. Not with the youkai lord yearning for the Tetsuseiga so badly. In fact, she was surprised the demon did not try now to take the sword.

But instead, Sesshou-Maru had reattached his arm, set her broken arm with some help from Nezumi, and sat down by the fire silently.

Well, she never said the daiyoukai was predictable. In fact, he was anything but.

Shaking her head and turning from Sesshou-Maru just as he patted his ecstatic wards head with his returned hand, she smiled at Miroku. Reclining against the largest tree in the clearing, the monk was freshly cleaned, fed, and all around cared for. He still looked severely tired and strained, but to Kagome he looked one hundred and ten percent better that he had for the past few days. "How are you feeling?"

The monk sighed, but smiled wryly. "The exact same from when you asked me five minutes ago, Lady Kagome. Thank you."

She blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just…"

Miroku reached out and patted her shoulder. "I know."

Her lips pursed nervously, and she looked at him from the corner of her eye, "And… and you still can't…"

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in a rare display of irritation, "No, Kagome-sama. I can't sense my holy energy anymore."

"Oh."

She looked down as her hand twisted in the fabric of her hakamas, not liking that she annoyed one of her good friends. Especially one she felt she wronged so badly. So he would have died if she hadn't purified the curse from his palm, but if she hadn't been so powerful (according to Sesshou-Maru) then his holy abilities wouldn't have been taken away. Kagome felt her eyes tear up for about the hundredth time since she'd found they had confirmed his er, spiritual impotency.

Clearing her throat to try to force away the tears, Kagome stood from her place next to Miroku, deciding to see if Sesshou-Maru wanted any company. She didn't think she could face any other of her little group right now.

The daiyoukai looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. She gave him a watery smile, "Hi, how are you doing."

He cracked the knuckles of his reattached arm. They both watched, Sesshou-Maru with pleasure and Kagome with a sort of awed caution, as an acidic green glow gathered around the razor-like claws. "Remarkably well, miko."

Kagome smiled nervously, "Eh heh. Th-that's good."

The glow diminished, and he rested his hand on his knee. "Indeed."

They fell silent, and Kagome couldn't help but feel rather awkward. She came over here to avoid crying in front of Miroku, but maybe she should have chosen her next being to converse with better. She just didn't know what to say to him now that it wasn't guaranteed that he wouldn't kill her for a minuscule slight against his person. What was she supposed to say? 'Thanks for taking care of my back.'? 'What are you still hanging around for?' 'Is Jaken gay?'? 'Have you decided when you're going to test out your arm on Inu-Yasha?'

None were really appropriate for conversation at this point. Well, at least for her. She was sure Sesshou-Maru wouldn't mind the last topic in the least.

Pulling a stray hair behind her ear, Kagome just looked at the ground, trying desperately to think of anything to relieve the – most likely one sided – tension. There was the painful topic of the weather, of course. No conversation ever survived that intact, and Sesshou-Maru would most likely not comment. He would instead mock her until she decided to leave. Then she could ask about what he had been doing, but he would only look at her like she was an idiot and tell her that his affairs were none of her concern. Not that it stopped her before… but he could kill her for being nosy now. She liked her head on her shoulders! Talking about fighting would lead to dismembering, of course Sesshou-Maru's effort to make her leave. The only safe topic, really, was Rin.

Casting her eyes to the girl, who was conveniently getting into burrs again, Kagome just watched for a moment. From the time she'd spent with the little girl, she'd come to realize that Rin, for some inexplicable reason, idolized the daiyoukai. Well, sure, there was the fact that Sesshou-Maru saved her life, and, in fact, had brought her out of death. Apparently he also cared for her, provided clothing, food, and all she needed. To Rin, Sesshou-Maru kept all the scary things way (though since he was the scariest thing out there it wasn't saying much), and he was the one who kept her safe from harm. Really, Kagome couldn't find fault with the little girl hero worshiping him.

A frown touched her lips at the thought. Why didn't she find fault with an impressionable little girl looking up to a sadistic, human hating daiyoukai? The demon had more than likely killed hundreds of thousands of humans in his lifetime, and would no doubt continue to do so. His distain for human kind or any other being who decided to 'act foolishly' was less than admirable, and so was his need to kill everyone who didn't answer a question to his liking. Little Rin was going to grow up exposed to that? How would she view her own species after the demon lord was through with her?

And yet, even then, Kagome couldn't help but understand _why_ Rin adored the demon. He was intelligent, far more so than most all of those living in this era. He was true to his word, honorable. Never once in the entire situation had he mentioned reigning in on his part of the deal. He might have voiced the question of why he had decided so, but never did he take it back. He could be gentle when he wanted to, especially when he was dealing with the injured. She could distinctly remember how gentle he was as he'd massaged her spine.

Kagome blanched, a bit of a blush spreading across her cheeks. Exactly _why_ could she remember the way that felt so distinctly? She'd gotten a massage before, a spa day with her and her mother, gifted to both of them for the day after a particularly sad St. Valentines day. That massage, while it felt very good, had faded from her mind almost immediately after she and her mother had left the spa. It had been unmemorable, and the masseuse had been to school for the vocation!

So why were Sesshou-Maru's ministrations so fresh in her mind?

Humming a bit, Kagome stared into the fire, a little frown of concentration on her lips. Well, it could be because, hey, daiyoukai! Really attractive one at that, and he'd given her several really good massages that eased the ache in her back. Not to mention he had been her sworn enemy before this whole fiasco. Maybe the irony of it all was getting to her. Or, perhaps it was all the stress coming back around to mess with her mind.

But none of it fit, because, while he may not be a very strong demon, Nezumi was attractive, and he'd also done the same task just as many times as his master. Yet his touch was as forgettable as the nameless masseuse. As for the irony of her enemy helping her, she really, honestly hadn't thought of him in that context since he'd began her therapy. She just couldn't think of someone who willfully aided her as someone who was not some sort of friend or ally. And the stressed option? Well, Sesshou-Maru had already borne the brunt of that.

So, _why_? Why was she so focused on _him_? It wasn't like she _liked_ him… No, that would be impossible! She really didn't like him like that!

Did she?

Warily, Kagome snuck a peek at Sesshou-Maru out of the corner of her eye, surreptitiously looking him over. Did she like the demon lord in a way that was more than friendly? Was that why she could remember almost every conversation they'd had near perfectly? Why she remembered all his attempts at jokes, or the small half-smiles and smirks he gave her? Why, most of the time, she felt so relaxed even when his deadly, poisonous claws touched her flesh? Why she remembered his touch?

Yes. She believed that was why.

Her blush brightened, and quickly she looked away from the male sitting next to her, almost horrified. _How could she like Sesshou-Maru?_ Her best friend's hated half-brother! The youkai who scorned the very thing Inu-Yasha was, who never gave the acceptance the younger wanted so badly. How? What kind of person was she?

Mentally, Kagome shook off the accusing questions and the horror. No, she would hold those questions off until she knew exactly how much she liked her recently-former doctor. There was no use in beating herself up if it was only a tiny crush. So, taking a deep breath, she began the frightening undertaking of understanding her feelings.

She only had two examples of 'love' and 'like' to compare it with. Both were slightly embarrassing when she thought back on them, but she had felt something for them at one time or another. Now, Hojou, and she rolled her eyes at the thought, was only a mild crush, and she had liked him because, well, he had been idealistic for her at that point in her life. Kind and achingly sweet, there had been no one else who could match him. In her time. Soon after meeting Inu-Yasha, after experiencing the… heroics of the hanyou, her ideal male had changed drastically.

Inu-Yasha… Inu-Yasha had been something she loved, but could never have and it made her ache for him so much more. He was abrasive and crude, impolite and argumentative, but he could also be very sweet and protective, and so very attentive. It wasn't hard to love Inu-Yasha. He was a wounded soul. Scorned and hated by all, desperate to carve himself a place in the world. Kagome hadn't been able to resist wanting to help him by being the one to love him, by being the one to finally accept him completely. But he had never been able to love her back, and her love had turned into that of a siblings.

So, in comparing the two feelings, how did she feel about Sesshou-Maru?

It wasn't any stronger than she had felt for Inu-Yasha, though it was definitely stronger than her 'ideal' crush on Hojou. But… that was all she could figure out. It just felt too… different.

Shaking her head, Kagome again stared into the fire. No. Stronger or weaker, different or the same, it didn't matter. She would do nothing about her feelings. It wasn't right to Inu-Yasha. Her loyalty was with him.

And him alone.

---IA---

A.N. I like putzing around on Google, just typing out my name and some various information to see what turns up. I wrote down 'I Agree' 'What the Darkness Brings' and 'fanfiction,' just for the hell of it, I mean it's fun for me to see that it's posted. And hey, I was nominated for an Award for Best Overall Fanfic in 2007 on A Single Spark……

How in the seven layers of Hell did I miss that? And WHY? My work isn't even that good… in my opinion that is… and most of it is unedited… (seriously need to get on that… or have someone else do it…)… *Sigh* Well, a belated thank you to whomever nominated 'What the Darkness Brings.' I'm truly honored you feel its good enough.

Happy New Years Eve and New Year. My resolution is to write more for you guys!

Please Regard Me Kindly,

I Agree


End file.
